


You Were Something I Never Expected

by fangirlsupreme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blood and Torture, Bonding, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Familiar Dean, Familiars, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Telepathic Communication, Top Dean, Witch Castiel, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsupreme/pseuds/fangirlsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winchester familiars were extremely powerful and sought after, but Dean had always swore up and down that he would never be bound to a witch. Everything changes when he meets Castiel. Injured in his familiar form, Dean gets taken in by an out of touch witch. A whirlwind surrounds them as the shit storm that is Dean's life begins to catch up with him, but there is no doubt in his mind that they will make it out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Amazingly, this was the result of an omegle chat. In this particular one, I'm Castiel and my partner is Dean. It was her prompt, the lovely Valerie, and she can be found on tumblr at the-harbor.tumblr.com. Anyway, we've actually had this done for a while, I just finally got around to editing it for grammar. I hope you enjoy it lovelies!

Dean Winchester prowled the streets of Chicago late at night... literally prowling. His familiar form was that of a German Shepherd, dark blond with flecks of brown and white through his fur. He had green eyes with flecks of gold, which always made women stop him and 'what a pretty boy you are' him. He was bigger than the average German Shepherd, which always made people speculate about his breed. They had no idea. He may have been bigger than the average dog, but he was even bigger than the average man.

He had just escaped the Chicago Witches guild, which had caged him and tried to force him to bond with their leader, whatever his name was. A familiar as large and powerful as him, unbound? It was rare, and it made him very valuable, and very dangerous. Luckily, a familiar had to choose the witch he bound himself too, else he would have ended up pet to some maniac. Dean thought about Sam out in California, bound to some witch, going to school, trying to live some vanilla life. It made him sick to his stomach. Dean didn’t want a witch, he didn’t want to be bound, he didn’t want to be treated like a pet, like a slave, or worse. Witches… he just didn’t trust them. 

He was exhausted, starving, freezing, and bruised in more than a few places from those witches and their prodding. His bones ached, his mind drifted. The rain was coming down in sheets, making the streets of Chicago as empty as they ever got. Maybe that was why he wasn't expecting the car. 

It was a flash of white, then a loud crash that he thought might have been his own bones. His vision went in and out as he heard the kids get out of the car. 'Oh my god, oh my god we hit a dog!' 'Just get in the car before someone sees us'. He groaned, but it came out as a whimper. His back leg wouldn't move. Even in the rain he could smell his own blood, feel it in his fur as the rain attempted to wash it away. He blinked, watching the taillights fading into the distance. This isn't how Dean thought he'd go.

The day had been far too long for Castiel. First, he'd gotten fired from his day-to-day job at the local second hand bookstore. As if that wasn't bad enough, the universe decided to throw another punch and have the potion Castiel had been working on for weeks go up in smoke. Literally. The fire department had shown up and everything. That had been quite a situation when Castiel had to quickly explain that no, he wasn't trying to make meth. Eventually he had just slipped them a little something to make their memory a bit fuzzy. He couldn't afford to be on the humans' watch list. He had to figure out what had gone wrong and they would just get in the way. There was nothing left of his potion, and Castiel had no idea why. At least he still had his notes. 

So now he was on his way home, his arms laden with bags from the apothecary that was pretending to be a pharmacist, when it began to rain. Castiel let out a groan. It really couldn't get any worse, could it? At least he was close to home. He turned down a side alley, always preferring to walk up the fire escape than go through the mundane greetings that he was required to give to everyone he saw on the stairs. Stupid societal rules. Castiel had just put down his bags and was about to jump up and drag down the ladder when he heard a whimper. He paused, looking around until he caught sight of what looked like a wet, hairy lump lying in the side of the street. Castiel had actually walked right past it. He jogged over to until he could make out what it was. 

"Holy shit, a dying dog," he said, brows furrowed as he tried to think of what to do. He could call a vet or something, but vets didn't pick up like ambulances did, did they? He couldn't just leave... Castiel leaned over to check, him here to die. "Goddammit," Castiel groaned. He looked down at the dog. The thing was huge, and it would definitely be a bitch to carry. "Okay look," he said, directly addressing the dog now, "I know you're in a lot of pain, and you're scared, and people are probably your public enemy number one, but I'm trying to help you so you better suck it up and let me carry you." He didn't want to have to deal with rabies on top of everything else. He reached out to put a hand on the dog, just to see how he would react.

Dean would have growled. It was an instinct when people were trying to touch him. He had to protect himself. But this human was smart and made his intentions clear. Dean didn't want to die, not like this, not alone in the gutter. If this human was going to help him, he was going to allow it, and just pray that it wasn't just another dog fighter or college doofus with a BB Gun. He whimpered, trying to lift his head and lean his muzzle into the touch. God, everything hurt, and he was going in and out of consciousness. He whimpered, a pathetic sound as his breathing got more and more labored. It hurt to move, and he couldn't move his back leg. He nudged the man's hand with his snout, licking the back of it before slowly putting his head back down on the wet sidewalk.

The dog seemed friendly enough, and Castiel was kind of sold when he licked the back of his hand. It was just a bit adorable. He knew that no matter how he did this, it was going to hurt the dog. Instead of tiptoeing around it, Castiel counted to three out loud and then slid his hands under the dog’s body and hoisted him up. "Jesus Christ," he wheezed as he started for the front door of the apartment complex rather than his usual route, "The fuck do you eat?" He swerved slightly, extremely unused to carrying this much weight, but he tried his hardest to keep mostly steady. He could see Ms. Tucker inside checking her mail and he kicked at the door, hoping she would open it for him. As soon as she turned her head, a surprised look covered her face as she shuffled over to open the door for him. He gave her a quick thank you as he made his way to the elevator, using his back to push the button. Ms. Tucker came over and pushed the button for Castiel's floor before gesturing him inside. He gave her a smile as the doors closed and prayed that his legs would hold him up until he got upstairs. He walked down the hall and it wasn't until he was standing in front of his door that he realized he had left his keys with his groceries. "Goddammit," he muttered, "I'm sorry." Castiel shifted the dog in his arms until he could lift his leg high enough to kick the door in. He would fix the lock later. As soon as he was inside, he laid the dog down on the couch and put a blanket over him. "Hey, so I'll be right back," he said quickly, feeling a little weird for talking to a dog, "I left all my shit outside, so I'm just gonna run down the fire escape and grab it and then I'll fix you up."

Dean lifted his head, observing the man with thankful understanding before lying his head back down. He had felt the man's muscles exerting to carry him, and he'd even ruined his own door so he could help him. If nothing else, he was glad he'd been found by someone kind. Dean could use a little kindness. He concentrated on his breathing, smelling the scents of the room. He didn't smell the scent of any pets or any other people, except the older woman from the elevator, but that was lingering and fading fast. The man probably lived alone. The apartment was small enough. The couch was comfortable. Too comfortable. Dean tried to stay conscious. It would have been all too easy to succumb to it and let the darkness overtake him.

Castiel muttered to himself the entire way down the fire escape, trying to remember everything he knew about healing spells, poultices, and potions. He picked up all his things and forced himself back up the fire escape. It wasn't until he was back in his kitchen, setting everything down that he realized he only knew healing for humans. He prayed it would be good enough. "Okay," he said, coming back into the living room, talking more to himself than anything else, "What's wrong with you. Bleeding, obviously there's plenty of bleeding. Broken bones, there's definitely going to be broken bones. Maybe internal bleeding? I should cover that one too just in case. Bruises! No one likes bruises." He went back and forth between staring at the dog and pulling various books from his shelves as he spoke. He carried them all into the kitchen and set to work on making the salves and medicines as instructed. He mixed the potions with water and put them in a bowl for the dog to drink. They would set to work healing everything internal. He carried the bowl and the salve he'd made back into the living room. "Wake up," he said loudly, "You need to have a drink. Come on, drink up." He placed the bowl near the dog's head and set to rubbing the concoction on every cut he could see. Really just anywhere there was blood. "You're gonna need such a bath tomorrow," he muttered to himself. When he'd finished, he realized that he was in fact, sopping wet. Sighing, Castiel peeled off his shirt, using it to wipe his hands. "I wouldn't mind one myself."

So... he was a witch. Dean was suddenly very conflicted. He didn't trust witches, he never had. This witch obviously had no familiar, Dean would be able to smell it, and that was never a good sign. Unbound witches tended to want to lock him up and force him to choose them. But this witch had gone very far out of his way for him. It would be hypocritical to stay the night, let the man feed him and take care of him, while pretty much lying to him. Letting a wounded dog stay the night was one thing, a random man was a whole other thing entirely. He had just saved his life. He owed him the truth. He tried to remember what he had been wearing before he was in the guild's torture dungeon. His shirt had been shredded but he was pretty sure his jeans had been left in tact before he shifted. It had been weeks so it was hard to remember. Dean lapped up the water gratefully, feeling the familiar sensation of magic working over him, but instead of pain he could feel it relieving the pain, knitting the bones together. He didn't know if the man would be able to understand him if he reached out mentally. Witches could telepathically communicate with their bound familiars, but not any familiar. The witch would either have to be very powerful, or have a very powerful connection with Dean, like his mother had, to be able to understand him in this form. 

/You're a witch?/ Dean thought, tried to project at the man's back as he turned away. He decided trying was better than just randomly shifting and freaking the guy out.

Castiel froze, eyes wide. The damp shirt slipped out of his hands and he slowly turned on his heel towards where the dog lay on the couch. Or at least, what he thought was a dog. "Voice," he said accusingly, more confused than angry, "Voice in my head. You put a voice in my head. You had to have because that was definitely not my normal head voice thing. How did you put a voice in my head?" Castiel had heard stories from other witches about telepathic communication, but they were only ever able to do it with bound familiars. Castiel didn't have a familiar. He'd never really wanted one. Unlike other witches, he wasn't as interested in the whole power play aspect. He preferred to stay home with his books and herbs and figure out new ways to make old things better. This? This was surreal. "Are... are you a familiar?" Castiel finally asked, suddenly feeling a little strange. Bringing an injured dog in was one thing, but an injured person was something else entirely. At the same time, he knew he wouldn't throw him out.

Dean exhaled an understanding breath through his nose. /Yes,/ He said, leveling his green eyes at the man. /Don't... don't freak out. I'm not.../ He groaned, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. "/I'm not... going to hurt you or anything... If I were I wouldn't have tried to reach out./ He tried to sit up, limping and whimpering as he came off the couch, but his bones felt like they were knitting together. He turned to Castiel and sat painfully back on his heels. He leveled his eyes on the man, green and prodding, observant. He had the energy to shift, but wasn't going to if the guy was going to flip shit. /Are you going to flip out if I shift?/ he asked, cocking his head adorably to the side, his velveteen ears swaying. /You know you're looking at a big dog. I'm a really big dude as well./

Castiel winced as he watched the dog... person... familiar limp his way off the couch. He wanted to help, but he had really already done everything he could do. The potions had to do all the work now. All he had to do was process that fact that a dog was speaking with him. "God, this sounds like the beginning to a really fucked up porno," Castiel groaned, rubbing his hands over his face before peeking out between his fingers. The dog was huge, so it was only reasonable that the man would be large as well, just like he said. Castiel had a feeling that he was about to feel extremely inadequate. "Shift if you want," he sighed, "But if you're naked, tell me so I can try and find you some clothes first." As generous as he was, Castiel wasn't about to let some random guy parade around his apartment in his birthday suit. Despite being kind of short and lanky, he figured he might have some clothes around somewhere that would fit someone bigger than him.

Dean nodded and shifted, slowly rolling his shoulders to stand his full height. The button down shirt he'd had on was in bloody shreds, but his jeans, like he'd hoped, were in tact. He almost filled the room with his form, broad shoulders, bruises, scars, and fresh lacerations decorating his torso and arms. He held his hands up in front of his chest, palms facing Castiel in an 'easy now' kind of gesture, keeping his weight off his broken leg. He cleared his throat, only realizing the witch was rather attractive now that he was in his human form and aware of those kinds of things. There was a kindness about him. What were the fucking odds that an unbound witch would find him dying in the god damn gutter? He didn't really say anything, just waited to gauge the reaction of the witch first.

Castiel watched as the familiar shifted into human form, eyes growing wider and wider as he did. He craned his neck to see his face, which was actually pretty hot, but that wasn't the point right now. "Christ, you're a fucking titan," Castiel breathed, moving his head to look at him from head to toe. It was actually vaguely terrifying. This guy could probably shake Castiel's hand and break his arm by accident. "Well, I feel a little inadequate," he said with a nervous chuckle, "But hey, nothing new there. What college dropout doesn't feel inadequate?" Castiel moved to take a step back so he wouldn't have to tilt his head as much and ended up stepping right on his sopping t-shirt which then shot out from under him, causing him to fall flat on his ass. "Ow," he groaned, not even bothering to stand up. He looked up at the man again. "So umm... I'm Castiel," he said a bit awkwardly, "And you are...?"

Dean laughed a little, offering a hand down to help Castiel back to his feet. "Dean," he said, easily lifting the man back onto his feet even without putting weight on his foot, "I'm Dean Winchester. I uh... I thought that gutter was going to be my grave so... thank you... seriously." He was still in pretty bad shape, but he was alive, and would at least survive now. He ran his eyes from Castiel's face down to his toes and back up. The man was lean, but not evenly remotely feminine. He wasn't as imposingly masculine as Dean, but he wasn't out of shape either. He kept the man's hand in his probably a moment longer than he should have, and odd energy, almost electricity in his skin. He cleared his throat and let Castiel's hand slip from his. "Sorry about..." he motioned a hand around the room, broken lock on the door, wet couch, wet dog smell. "Well... everything," he said, kind of embarrassed by it all.

Castiel felt the skin of his face heat up a little at the blatant check out, but he had just done basically the same thing to Dean, so he really couldn't say much. Not that he really wanted to say anything. He felt some kind of weird connection when they touched, almost like a cold fire scorching through his veins. "Don't even worry about it," Castiel said, shaking his head, with a smile, "It's easy enough to fix." He could whip up something to freshen the air easily, and he had a powder that would dry out the couch. The door was a little more problematic, but at least he could still use the deadbolt. "So, uhh, are you hungry? Or thirsty? Do you want more pain relieving stuff?" Castiel questioned, not really sure where to go from here, "Or if you'd rather rest, you can go ahead to the second door on the left down the hall."

Dean tilted his head, a lot like he had when he was a dog, one eyebrow arching in confusion. "You… want me to… stay?" he asked, taken aback by the invitation. "I mean... you don't know me and lord knows I've caused you enough trouble." He raked his teeth along his bottom lip as he thought about it. "I'm not going to turn down... any of those things. I just... I mean I don't want to be a bother. A big… lumbering, wounded… magical bother."

"I took you in with the intention of taking care of you," Castiel said firmly, "So, you're not so much of a dog as you are a person. It happens. Not to normal people, but that's beside the point. The point is, I'm not sending you out on your ass, especially not if you're hurt." He gave Dean a reassuring smile. It was going to be difficult though. Where would he even fit? Obviously he would have his bed. Castiel wasn't about to make that giant sleep on the couch. He just wouldn't tell Dean that it was his bed. "How about I make some hot dogs and you take a warm shower," Castiel suggested, "Towels are first door on the right, and the bathroom is first door on the left. I'll try and find you a pair of sweatpants or something too."

"I... yeah? Yeah. That... sounds great, thank you." He swallowed down his breath and put his hands on his hips. "Seriously, I don't even... thank you." He decided he'd done enough being awkward and excused himself hesitantly walking to the first door on the left and ducking into the bathroom. Dean wasn't one to believe in coincidences... at all... ever. His father had taught him that. It was just too... too coincidental. An unbound witch and an unbound familiar that had just escaped the guild's torture tactics? What were the odds? Dean wanted to believe it. He wanted him to just be a kind witch who was none the wiser and not trying to earn his trust. He just... couldn't bring himself to believe it. Not yet. He stayed on his guard.

But goddamn, if the shower wasn't better than heaven. He just stood under the hot stream for the better part of his shower, feeling the muscles in his back and shoulders relax into it as he did. He washed himself quickly not wanting to take up all the hot water, the man was all dumpy and dirty from the storm as well, he wasn't going to be rude. He didn't put his dirty jeans back on, since Castiel had said he was going to try and find him clothes, so he just wrapped the white fluffy towel around his waist and came out of the bathroom. 

"You have no idea how good it feels to have a hot shower," he said with a satisfied groan, raking his hands through his wet hair, chest and shoulders still wet in the dim light. "I didn't use much hot water. I figure you want to shower too since you kind of... well..." He grinned, one of those wide charming smiles of his, "You kind of smell like wet dog."

Castiel just smiled as Dean walked away, kind of wondering what he'd gotten himself into. Putting it out of his head, Castiel puttered around the kitchen. He decided that boiling the hot dogs would be easiest, seeing as he didn't have a grill, so he put a pot of water on to boil. He threw the whole bag of buns into the toaster oven to warm them up a bit. Considering Dean's size and situation, he figured he would be hungry. Castiel leaned against the counter, trying to think of something else he could serve with it. He opened his freezer and refrigerator and began rooting through it. "Success!" he declared as he pulled out both a frozen mashed potatoes side and a frozen macaroni and cheese meal. He put the latter in the microwave and the former in the oven. Now we were getting somewhere.

Now it was time to fix his apartment. Castiel dug around in his utilities drawer until he found his little shaker of drying powder. He went into the living room and sprinkled it all over the couch, along with the spots where he'd dripped all over the floor. He could've just wiped those up, but Castiel was nothing if not a bit lazy. He closed his door as well as it would go, locking the deadbolt and putting a few lines of duct tape across the door and the doorframe, just for good measure. Next he just went around the room, refreshing the spells on his freshening poultices to hide the wet dog smell. Satisfied, Castiel went back into the kitchen to toss all the hotdogs he had into the boiling pot of water. 

He jumped when he heard Dean's voice behind him. "Well that's not very nice of you," he chuckled as he turned around, any other words dying on his lips. He opened and closed his mouth, making him look rather like a fish, as he stared at Dean. A bright red flush covered his face when he realized what he was doing. He muttered an apology before scuttling around the oversized man to retrieve him something to wear. He rooted through his drawers until he found a t-shirt that one of his old friends had left that she used to wear as a dress and a pair of sweatpants that the elastic was all but worn out of. He brought them out to Dean with a bit of a shy smile. "So, umm, I'm gonna... shower," he said slowly, trying not to stare again, "Make sure nothing burns? Thanks." 

"Yeah..." he said, taking the clothes from his hands. "Yeah I can probably manage that, thanks." Dean smiled, perhaps despite himself at the witch becoming flustered, though he felt bad for him. He hadn't meant to embarrass the witch, they were both men, after all. Maybe he just hadn't been expecting it. It wasn't the first time Dean had caught someone off guard just.. being him.

He turned to look at the broken door lock, limping to it, feeling his bone strengthening as he walked. He would fix it tomorrow, assuming the witch had a day job. Castiel had broken it for him, it was only right that Dean fixed it. He jumped into the clothes, fitting him well enough though the pants only went down to his shins. 

He made himself busy in the kitchen, put the hotdogs together when they were ready, and pulling the items out of the oven and microwave to let them cool. He laughed. The witch was either too kind for his own good, or very cunning in getting people to trust him. Dean felt himself softening. 

He washed the sink full of dishes both to help out and to keep himself busy, the smell of the food making him almost rabid, but keeping himself under control until the witch came back. He hadn't had meat... well fresh meat, anyway, in weeks, maybe months. He'd been a stray for years, ever since he and Sammy split ways. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a full stomach. 

Castiel didn't allow himself to think of anything except for getting himself clean in the shower. There would be no creepiness in this apartment. So Dean was hot. Like burning hot. That didn't mean that Castiel couldn't act like a normal human being. The odds that Dean had been a familiar were astronomical, but the odds that he was even remotely into guys were even more so. He stood there until the water went lukewarm and he was forced to get out.

Shaking his hair dry, Castiel rubbed away some of the steam on the mirror so he could see himself better. "Get it together, Novak," he instructed harshly, giving himself a quick slap. He brushed his teeth, figuring he might as well since he was in the bathroom, before leaving to go find his own clothes to wear. He put on his favorite pair of navy sweatpants. They were a little too big and hung a bit low on his hips, but that was what made them comfortable. He rooted through his drawers until he found something clean. He really had to go do some laundry. Running the towel over his head again, ignoring how it made his hair stick up, Castiel went back out to the kitchen.

"Wow," he said, eyebrows raised when he saw everything was prepared, "You didn't have to do the dishes. Thanks." Great. Not only was he attractive, but he was nice too. This was just getting worse and worse. Or was it better and better? "Go ahead and dig in," Castiel insisted, waving Dean on. It was easy to see that he was hungry. "Is there anything you'd like to drink?" he asked, bending over to stick his head in the fridge and see what wasn't spoiled.

"Um... Whatever works," he said, not hesitating to take a naked hot dog and devour it, groaning happily. He waited until he had finished one and then realized what he looked like. "Sorry," he said, swallowing down his last bite. "I uh... haven't eaten in a few weeks." He cleared his throat, planting his hands on the counter so he could hop and sit up on it.

"Well then, based on that strange growth there, I'd say we're both in for water," Castiel chuckled, grabbing a few bottles out of the fridge. He really had to stop living like such a guy. He blinked slightly as he watched Dean inhale the first hot dog, a fluttering building in his stomach. He mentally slapped himself. Not allowed. "Eat however you like," Castiel said, waving it off with his free hand, "I have three containers of god knows what in my refrigerator. There's no judgment here." He walked over and placed the water on the counter beside Dean before grabbing a hot dog for himself and throwing it on a bun. "Sorry, I don't have ketchup."

"This might as well be the Ritz," he said with a mouth full of his second hot dog. "Don't apologize. I'm the stray. If not for you I might be dead right now so.." He shrugged. "You're very kind, kicking in your front door for a stray dog. Even more kind for feeding me even after you learn I'm a giant doofus." 

"I was being a decent person," Castiel waved it off like it wasn't a big deal, "How could I have gone to sleep tonight knowing that someone died even though I could've helped?" He found it a little laughable as he watched Dean eat, that he was barely halfway through his own hot dog, and Dean was no doubt on his way to a third. "Besides, I've seen no evidence that you're a doofus," Castiel pointed out, "Giant, yes. Doofus, no. You asked nicely before shifting, you picked my clumsy ass off the floor, you saved me hot water, and you even did my dishes. A+ in my book, buddy."

Dean laughed. "Well not doing those things makes me an asshole, and being an asshole isn't the way to treat the guy who just saved your life." He smiled. "So... if you don't mind me asking... why don't you have a familiar?"

"I never really wanted one," Castiel answered with a shrug, no hesitation or uncertainty in his voice, "I had tried to live the average Joe life until about a year ago, but I couldn't pull it. So I dropped out of college and got a job at the secondhand bookstore. Wait, I got fired. Edit: So I dropped out of college and am looking for a job. Most of the time I'm just reading my books and working on my potions. I didn't want to stick a familiar with someone boring like me either."

"Well... that's really not your call as far as I've heard. If a familiar chooses you... the guild usually doesn't let you say no. Both the familiar and the witch gain power and that's good for the guilds and the bloodlines and blah blah blah." He exhaled, taking a bite of mashed potatoes. "Politics. I don't like to get involved. You really didn't know I was a familiar when you found me?" 

"I had no idea," Castiel chuckled, taking a spoonful of macaroni and cheese, "I'm what some people would call a recluse? Not very tapped into the guilds or whatever. Kind of an outcast, if you will. Riding the gray area of not completely in witch culture and not completely in human culture. Most people prefer it if you pick a side." Most people of course, meaning Castiel's family. They had cast him out a long time ago over what they had called creative differences.

"According to witches I've... met... they say unbound familiars send out this..." He moved his hand in front of his hand, gesturing randomly,"Pulse only unbound witches can feel. Creates some crazy need. I bet the longer you're around me, you'll feel it too." He sighed. "And probably try to put me in a cage like they all do."

"I have three problems with that statement," Castiel declared, giving himself another two spoonfuls of macaroni and cheese before speaking, "1. It implies that you have been previously locked up in a cage, which is horrible, and I'm so sorry. 2. It implies that somewhere in the world there is a cage large enough and strong enough to hold you and that scares the shit out of me. 3. It implies that you think I have enough money or time to construct such a cage, which is laughable because I am hilariously poor." Castiel ate a little bit of the mashed potatoes before looking up at Dean, waiting to make sure he was looking back. "I don't care about the pulse shit, or whatever that I can't even feel," he said firmly, "I'm not locking you up anywhere and you're free to leave as soon as you're all healed up, but you're also free to stay as long as you need. Honestly, my biggest problem is that you're really, really attractive and that you eat like a pro."

Dean’s expression dropped for a second before he tossed his head back laughing, hands over his stomach, one of those genuine laughs that lit up his whole face. After laughing pretty solidly for a few moments, he came down from the high and cleared his throat. "Aww man.. that was funny." He coughed a little before wiping his face. "It’s not an actual cage their witches they can- you know what? Never mind. You are too innocent and adorable I don’t even want to taint you." He leaned on his hands, leaning his top half forward and knitting his shoulders together from the pressure on his hands. "So... you like dudes, then?" 

Suddenly, it was like the room was full of pure sunshine and happiness. Castiel had never heard a more beautiful sound than the sound of Dean laughing. He could feel the awed expression on his face as he just blatantly stared at the sight before him. He was pretty sure he could feel the room shaking. He tried to school his face into something more normal as the laughter began to die down and could only pray that he'd succeeded. "I... umm... yes, yes I do," Castiel fumbled over his words, a pink tint rising on his cheeks. That's when he registered the rest of what Dean had said. "Wait a minute, I am not innocent," he exclaimed, an angry pout on his face, "I'm just not a spells and familiars kind of guy, okay? I'm more of a potions and powders kind of guy."

Dean held up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, no judgments here. I'm not going to pretend I really know anything about it." He scratched his chest through the shirt. So the witch was gay. That was... news. He wanted to say it was good news, but he wasn't so sure that it was. He was obviously attractive but... Dean couldn't afford to get entangled, especially not with a witch. Dean was never one to give a shit about guild rules, but he always assumed the one about familiars and witches was there for a reason. "You say you lost your job?" He decided to change the subject, noting that the witch didn't ask him about his sexuality so he was going to keep it to himself for now. "What happened?"

So Dean was straight, that much was clear by his words. That nipped that problem right in the bud. Castiel settled down a bit, leaning back against the counter more comfortably and shoving a large spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. "That's actually kind of the reason," he admitted, "Lots of people still don't really accept that "way of life", and the guy I worked for was really old fashioned. Some guy had given me his number and when my boss started going off about it after he left, I kind of jumped to his defense and it all came out. Oops." Castiel smiled sheepishly.

Dean arched a confused brow and cocked his head to the side. "Because you're a witch?"

"Wow, no you totally missed the point of that," Castiel said, brows furrowed, "Because I'm gay." He began picking up the empty containers and dirty silverware in an attempt to lessen the awkward in the room and give himself something to do.

"Oh, is that what you thought I was talking about?" He said, a confident smile spreading on his lips as he hopped down from the counter. "I was talking about your potions instead of spells, etcetera. I don't know anything about spell craft. I know plenty about..." he waved a hand. "You know... the other thing."

"Well shit, I'm just gonna go drown myself in the toilet out of pure, unadulterated embarrassment," Castiel said with a firm nod as he did an about face out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom. He really was such a screw up.

Dean laughed and crossed his arms. "Hey, it's okay, don't be embarrassed!" He called after him, catching up and catching him by the wrist. "I wasn't trying to tease you. Well, that's a lie, but I didn't want to embarrass you. Seriously, I'm more than okay with you being gay."

Castiel tried really, really hard to pretend that he didn't feel anything when Dean held his wrist. He stared at where they were touching for a moment before realizing that that was probably really weird. So, he put on a big smile and gently tugged his hand out of Dean's grip. "So potions are way better than spells," he began as he walked back into the kitchen to continue cleaning, launching into an entire explanation about why potions were more reliable and how there was more room for improvement, both to give himself something to do and to distract Dean from the blush that he knew was still on his face.

Dean exhaled through his nose. He could tell the witch was attracted to him, he could hear his heart beating, smell his scent thickening. He didn't think he'd bring it up. He didn't want to embarrass him again. He wasn't about to proposition him, he'd already done enough. "Spells are more portable, I imagine," Dean said, helping to clean up before leaning on the fridge and drinking the rest of his water. "You only need words and power for a spell to, say, launch someone across the room. Potions you need to carry with you, right?"

"See, but you're thinking from an offensive standpoint," Castiel said, wagging his finger at Dean, "I can make myself a potion that can protect me from bullets or make my room stay still during an earthquake. Besides, potions are longer lasting. If I cast a spell, and then you kill me, every spell I've ever cast is undone. But if I make you a potion, then you can kill me as many times as you like. The potion will always work and work fast. How're all those broken bones you had an hour or two ago?" Castiel smirked a bit, knowing for a fact that they were healed. No spell could've done it that quickly without much more pain.

Dean had completely forgotten about it, he looked down at his legs, leaning his weight on his formerly broken leg before looking back up with a smile. "Well, I'll be damned," He said with a grin, bouncing on it for show. "You weren't kidding. Shit like that would have been convenient last week," he said, casually pointing the long scar, freshly scarring over on his shoulder. "The Chicago guild is not to be fucked with. Well, not if you're me, I guess."

"Yeah, I noticed you looked pretty roughed up," Castiel commented, tilting his head a bit, "Am I secretly harboring some kind of fugitive or something? Because I mean hey, that'd be super exciting but I'd like to know about it before the gang members come for my spleen." He smothered a yawn as he leaned back on the counter. It had been a long day, but he didn't want to go to bed before Dean. He didn't want Dean to know that Castiel was going to give him his bed and stay on the couch. As far as he hoped Dean knew, there was a second bedroom somewhere else. 

Dean shrugged his shoulders, scratching his chest. "I'm always kind of a fugitive. Don't get me wrong, I didn't do anything wrong but... Okay, you need to believe me when I say I'm not just tooting my own horn here. But Winchester familiars... they're... sought after. We're powerful in both our forms and our power more than doubles a witch’s power, and our own. So... I guess it's more appropriate to say that I'm hunted. My brother's witch had an attempt on her life, trying to unbind Sam so they could have him for themselves." He shook his head. "Witches be crazy," he mumbled. "But don't worry. I'm good at making myself scarce and I won't hang around long. I wouldn't... I mean... you've been very good to me. I would hate myself if I put you in danger."

"I laugh in the face of danger," Castiel smiled. He felt really bad that all these horrible things had happened to Dean and his family and wished that there was something he could do. "Look, I wasn't playing around about you staying for as long as you need to," he said, expression becoming more serious, "I don't know what's wrong with me as a witch, but I don't feel the pulse or pull or whatever it is, and I'm not all that interested in loads of power so you don't have to worry about that. Let yourself rest and heal." He came over to stand next to Dean and awkwardly reached up to pat him on the shoulder. Castiel wasn't very good with comforting people. "Hey, if you end up staying long enough, I wouldn't mind a little help on the rent," he joked.

Dean gave him a really easy smile. "Shit, at this rate I may be paying the rent before you," he teased, tilting his head to the side. "I'll probably get a pretty early start in the morning," he said. "I don't... sleep... much," he clarified. He turned and headed toward the couch, turning and letting himself fall into it. "Thank you again... seriously. I'll... never be able to repay you."

"Hey, whoa big guy. What did I say about you resting?" Castiel said, following Dean into the living room, "Down the hall, second door on the left. Do you not see your freaking calves hanging off the edge?" He was not letting Dean sleep on the couch when he had a king size bed that he could fit in. Castiel always believed that that bed was the best thing he had ever bought, even if it took up over half of the entire room.

Dean sat up, confused. "Uh... no. I'm not going to sleep in your bed. I'm your guest. And unless you've got another bed in that laundry room at the end of the hall, I'm perfectly comfortable out here. I'm a dog... I can get comfortable anywhere. On top of that, I've been sleeping in boxes and sidewalks for the past few years so as far as I'm concerned this is heaven." 

"Yeah, no," Castiel said firmly, "My house, my rules buddy. Now go get your ass in that bed or I swear to god I will... do something. I don't know what that something is, but it'll be really bad for you I can promise you that."

Dean smiled, standing up slowly until he looked down at Castiel, their faces much closer than was safe. He cocked a playful eyebrow. "You know... not for nothing Cas," He began, the nickname rolling off his tongue, like he was meant to call him that. "The last time someone gave me that order, I got more than a good night's sleep out of it." 

Castiel's face felt like it was on fire and he knew that it no doubt matched the color of a tomato. "I--I'm not-- I wouldn't-- I mean-- Not that you're not-- It wasn't supposed to--" Castiel babbled, not really sure what he was trying to say, just that Dean's face was pretty close to his and that he definitely hadn't meant that as a come on. He barely even registered the fact that Dean had given him a nickname.

Dean smiled wider before hooking a finger in the collar of Castiel's shirt and turning to walk away, dragging him back to the bedroom. "Holy shit," he said taking in the size of the bed. "You've got enough room for an entire gay harem in here," He said with a laugh, turning to look at Castiel over his shoulder. "I bet you twenty bucks my feet still hang off," he teased before turning and laying himself on the bed, linking his fingers behind his head, making a point to stay above the covers. "Come on, we're adults. No one sleeps on the couch, everyone is happy."

Castiel stumbled after Dean, his face still red, though thankfully his mouth had gone silent. He knew that Dean was really only teasing him, but he couldn't help the way he reacted. Unfortunately, it was very easy to make Castiel blush, a fact that his brothers always used to exploit when they were growing up. He watched Dean lay down, only just barely taking in what he was saying. "Sucks to suck," he finally said with a weak smile, "I don't have twenty bucks." He was really going to have to lighten up if he and Dean were going to be friends. After another moment of hesitation, Castiel finally climbed on to his side of the bed, under the covers. However, it was impossible to forget the behemoth laying next to him.

"I apologize in advance if I make you start sweating," He said with a yawn, only after he said it did he realize how it sounded. "I mean because I'm hot... wait... No. I mean I run hot. My body temperature is high... like a dog's. I'm like... my own little furnace so... yeah." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm just gonna stop talking."

Castiel laughed a little, actually feeling a bit more at ease knowing that Dean felt at least a little bit awkward. "I'm sure I'll be fine," he said around a yawn. It really had been a long day and it was bound to be a long one tomorrow as well. "Good night, Dean," Castiel murmured, just before he fell of the edge into slumber. 

Dean looked over at the back of his head. "Goodnight Cas," he said softly, liking the way the word sat on his tongue before he himself fell asleep. He slept light, like he always did. But for the first time it was dreamless, and it was content.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become complicated as Castiel's estranged family becomes involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sizes of the chapters is probably going to vary because we didn't really write it to be split up. I split it on my own.

Dean woke up with the sun, when the city started waking up and the buzz of life settled onto his subconscious. He woke up slowly, stretching his arms and legs before sitting up on his elbows, the events of the previous night coming back to him. He turned to look at the sleeping witch beside him, smiling despite himself. He got up as slowly as possible, doing his damnedest not to wake him up as he got out of bed. Then he found his way to the bathroom and jumped into his dirty pants, checking to make sure his beat up wallet was still mostly in tact before heading for the door, laughing as he peeled back the duct tape. 

Castiel's alarm for work went off since he had forgotten to shut it off before he'd gone to bed last night. "Sorry," he groaned, blindly slapping his nightstand until he accidentally knocked his clock off the table and it just so happened to land on the snooze button. Castiel groaned again before wiping the crud out of his eyes and turning his head to see that the other side of the bed was empty. "Dean?" he called out, but he got no answer. He padded out into his apartment and still didn't see the familiar, but he did see that the duct tape had been removed. So, Dean had left. So what? Castiel tried his hardest not to feel disappointed as he stripped off his clothes and went into the bathroom for a shower.

Dean came back and heard the patter of the shower in the bathroom, and was glad Castiel was awake. He didn't want to wake him by fixing the door. He, luckily, had one of his fraudulent credit cards still in use when he went to the home improvement store, buying everything he needed to remove the old lock and replace the door molding and frame. He'd also stopped by a thrift store, buying a new pair of jeans, a button down green shirt he wore open, and someone's old, but sturdy leather jacket to protect him from the Chicago wind. He removed the jacket and put the supplies on the table before putting the groceries he'd bought in the kitchen. Beer, orange juice, eggs, bacon, and some potatoes. He washed and chopped the potatoes up into tiny pieces before throwing them in a searing skillet with the eggs, bacon, cheese, the works. By the time he heard the shower turn off, the whole apartment had the beautiful smell of bacon wafting through it. 

Castiel sighed as he turned off the shower and remembered that he hadn't brought any clothes into the bathroom with him. He figured it was okay. He didn't have to get ready for work. Hell, he didn't even have to put on clothes if he didn't want to. His apartment, his rules. Castiel rubbed his hair dry so it wouldn't drip all over the apartment before he walked out, loosely holding a towel around his waist. It barely even took him one step out the door to smell the bacon. He knew for a fact that there was no bacon in this house and that he wasn't cooking any seeing as he was standing in the hallway in a towel. Hesitantly, Castiel walked towards the kitchen, peeking around the corner to see Dean at the stove wearing new clothes and cooking food that wasn't in the house before. "Good morning?" Castiel said, brows furrowed in confusion as he came into the doorway. He thought Dean had left, not run out to grab them a five star breakfast. 

Dean had smiled, hearing Castiel come out of the bathroom. "Good morning," He said, before turning to look at him. "Damn," he said, tilting his head to the side. "I saw you shirtless last night when you thought I was a dog... it didn't really do you justice though, look at your hip bones, holy shit." He realized he was staring and snapped his eyes back to Castiel's face. "I mean... well..." He cleared his throat and turned back to cooking. "Do me a favor and get dressed," He teased. "Cooking is dangerous if I'm distracted. I'm trying to concentrate."

Castiel's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he looked down and realized that yes, he was in fact still only wearing a towel. He was pretty sure that his entire body turned a darker shade of red with every word that Dean spoke. Despite his extremely obvious reaction, Castiel tried to play it cool. No fumbling, no stuttering. "No problem," he choked out, clearing his throat a bit before going on, "Not all of us can handle thinking about more than one thing at a time." It was a lighthearted tease, but that didn't change the fact that Castiel's face was still burning as he walked away. He was mostly just proud that he managed to tease back. He threw on his lucky skinny jeans and his favorite dark blue button up. Hopefully, he'd be able to find another job today. After an attempt to flatten down his hair, he wandered back into the kitchen. "So what're you making, because I know all this food wasn't here when I went to bed."

"I went shopping," Dean clarified, motioning his spatula at the living room table. "Also got some stuff to fix your door. Least I could do considering the circumstances. Besides some sore bruises, you'd think I never got hit by that car at all. I owe you pretty huge." He laughed and returned to frying the meal. "Also, you're right about me being able to only concentrate on one thing at a time." He quirked a flirtatious eyebrow before turning back to Castiel. "You've heard of 'a dog with a bone' I trust?" He teased with a grin. 

"I have indeed," Castiel said nonchalantly, despite the little smirk on his face. Okay, he was seriously starting to reconsider his original assessment of Dean as straight. He hoisted himself up on the counter behind the familiar, mostly because he didn't really mind the view. "You don't have to fix my door," Castiel said, swinging his legs, "And if something still hurts, tell me so I can fix it. You don't get to thank me until I finish the job." He willed the pink flush of his cheeks to go away, but Castiel had a feeling that if Dean was going to be staying around then so was his blush. 

"You can stop worrying over me, mother, I'm fine." He turned the stove off and dumped the food on two paper plates, half and half and handing Castiel one of the plates before ducking back into the fridge for the orange juice and shaking it. "Glasses?" He asked, pointing in a general directions to the cabinets, pulling a few open and finding them. "Ah... I'll assume none of these fine... plastic cups of yours are particularly off limits?" He teased, taking two tall plastic cups out of the cupboard and filling them with juice and handing one to Cas. 

"Quit it with the judgment," Castiel said, mouth already half full of food, "I couldn't afford glasses at the time and I just never got around to eventually getting them." Decidedly not caring what it looked like, Castiel shoveled more food into his mouth, letting out a groan. "God this is fucking delicious," he moaned, "I changed my mind. You don't get to leave whenever you want. You've officially made yourself irreplaceable and will now be living in my kitchen."

"Your kitchen?" Dean said, raising his eyebrows. "Not your bedroom?" He smiled as he ate, holding his fork between his teeth playfully for a moment. He laughed, shaking his head and turning his attention back to his food. "Sorry, I'm a giant child. I can't help myself."

Castiel nearly choked on his food at Dean's playful teasing, downing half the orange juice in one go. "You rat bastard," he said eyes narrowed, face pink, but a smile on his face nonetheless, "I don't know how, but you're going to pay for all this teasing somehow. Watch, one of my blood vessels is just going to pop."

Dean laughed, the edges of his eyes crinkling as he ate. "I've got a pretty thick skin," he said, looking at Castiel over the rim of his cup. "You can tease me back, you know."

"Easy for you to say," Castiel said, swallowing another mouthful, "Your brain doesn't short circuit every time I open my mouth. Needless to say, I'm not very accustomed to teasing." He finished the rest of his food and downed the rest of his orange juice, hopping off the counter as he did, putting both things in the sink. "You know, part of me is starting to think that you’re probably a sadist and you enjoy my suffering," Castiel joked.

"Not a sadist," Dean clarified, stepping behind Castiel to put his things in the sink, very intentionally pressing up against him and speaking in a low tone. "I just prefer to top," he said softly before backing up and quickly removing himself from the kitchen. "So," he said, immediately changing the subject. "How about we fix this door you so heroically kicked in to save me?"

Castiel's eyes went wide, his body tense. A bolt of electricity went up his spine as his stomach flipped when he felt Dean's large, warm body pushed up against his own. His heart was in his throat as he turned, looking at the doorway that Dean had just disappeared through. Castiel slid down onto the floor, taking in a deep breath as he ran a hand through his hair. "Definitely no problems there," he muttered, trying to pull himself together. It took him a full minute before he could walk out into the living room. "Let's fix that door," he declared, clapping his hands together. 

Dean was crouched on the balls of his feet, smiling up at Castiel as he took all the supplies out of the bag. They fixed the door together, Dean teased and Castiel blushed, and eventually it looked brand new. Dean stood back and looked at it sideways. "Not too shabby," he said, rocking up onto his toes. "I haven't gotten to play handyman in a long time. I should do something about your rattling air conditioner." 

"My air conditioner does not--" Castiel was cut off by the air kicking on, complete with rattling. "Huh," he said, eyebrows raised, "I guess I've just gotten used to it. Can't really afford the Ritz on my paycheck, which is now no paycheck. Christ, what am I going to do for money? I need to find another job somewhere or I'm screwed. There's no way I'm going to be able to make the bills this month," Castiel went on and on, talking mostly to himself, almost forgetting that Dean was there in the room with him.

Dean allowed him to ramble, leaning on the door with his arms crossed as he did. "Well... are you opposed to crime? Have anyone in particular you'd like to rob?" He teased. "It's amazing what you can do with an ally who can turn into a dog." 

"I am not committing any felonies," Castiel said with a roll of his eyes. Suddenly his phone went off in his pocket. He smiled apologetically at Dean before pulling it out. "Hey Balthazar," he greeted his friend.

"How's my favorite little Cassie?" Balthazar simpered through the phone, the sounds of traffic behind him.

"I told you to quit calling me that," Castiel scowled as he went to sit on the couch with the phone, "And not so good. I got fired yesterday." He pulled the phone away from his ear as Balthazar screamed at someone who apparently almost ran him over.

"Then I believe I just became your lord and savior," Balthazar said, the smirk clear in his voice.

"Get to the point," Castiel sighed, but smiling fondly nonetheless. "A spot opened up down at the bar, and you, with those eyes and those hips, would be the perfect person to fill it."

Castiel jumped up from the couch, eyes wide. "Are you serious?" he exclaimed, almost screeching.

"As the plague," Balthazar laughed, "Come down now so we can train you, and you can start tonight."

Castiel fist pumped the air. "Yes! Thank you, I owe you so huge Balthazar."

Balthazar laughed, "I know you do, Cassie." With a click, he hung up. 

Castiel immediately began rushing around the apartment. "My friend got me a job down at his bar, but I need to go now," he said quickly, grabbing his jacket and his keys, "You'll be fine on your own right? Of course you will, you're a grown man. Wish me luck! It's the one on North Michigan Ave if you need me!" Without even waiting for a response, Castiel was out the door and halfway down the hall, vibrating with excitement. A job at the bar would be perfect. Sure, he preferred books over booze, but the tips would be exactly what he needed to pay the bills this month. He wished he could hail a cab when he realized just how far away he was from the bar and how fast he would have to go to get there quickly. Sighing, Castiel sprinted off, just barely avoiding people and cars as he went.

"Here I am!" Castiel declared as he burst through the doors, "Train away." Balthazar gave him a slow clap.

"You always did like a dramatic entrance, didn't you Cassie," he said with a laugh. Castiel just stuck his tongue out at him. "Now, this is going to be a very quick and intense crash course," Balthazar said as he lead Castiel behind the counter, "But we really can't afford to be short handed tonight and you know how I feel about working." Castiel rolled his eyes but nodded. For the rest of the morning and the better part of the afternoon, Castiel learned how to mix drinks from Balthazar. The bar opened up around them and soon enough, people began pouring in. "Good luck," Balthazar said with a pat to the back as the other bartenders came behind the counter.

The work was fast paced, and a bit messy, but Castiel got the hang of it soon enough. If an order was too complicated for him, one of the other bartenders took over without a word, but for the most part Castiel carried his own weight. Finally, around three in the morning or so things started to slow down. There were really only a few people left lingering at the bar, including one blonde woman who had been there nearly all night. "If you guys want to run out for a break, I've got the counter," Castiel told the other two men who had been working with him all night, "You guys did a lot more than I did tonight, and there's like what... five people here." After a little cajoling, they finally agreed to a fifteen-minute break and Castiel began wiping down the counter. "Hey Clarence," someone called. Castiel looked up to see the blonde woman looking at him. "Come over here," she said with a nod of her head. Castiel walked over with a smile. "Anything I can get you?" he asked nicely. Suddenly, there was a hand in the front of his shirt and he was halfway over the counter, feet dangling just barely an inch off the ground. "You smell like dog," she spat, glaring at Castiel, "And not just any dog. A Winchester mutt." Castiel's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. He had no idea what to do.

\---

Dean smiled as he watched Castiel bolt out of the apartment. Without the witch in the room, Dean finally let himself think, throwing himself down on the couch and putting heels of his hands over his eyes. He was acting like a domesticated pet, cooking, cleaning, and fixing the goddamn door. He knew very well the door was his fault, but that didn't ease the tension in his stomach. It was more than that, and he knew it. Castiel's scent faded away, and Dean's instincts were telling him to follow, to protect him. Why? There was nothing after Cas. He was the one with a target on his back. He exhaled through his nose and stayed there for a while, losing himself in his thoughts, deciding it wasn't so bad to maybe have an ally finally. He'd been on his own for the better part of five years, just talking to his brother through occasional phone calls. Assuming Castiel wasn't bold-facedly lying to him, he wasn't about to try and make a pet out of Dean, so he really wasn't in any hurry to bail.

Unless, of course, the guild found him. Then he'd have to make himself scarce. Quickly. 

Eventually he ended up prowling the city, but as a human this time. He was easier to track as a dog in that his scent was easier to find, but if someone were close enough they'd be able to tell, even if they hadn't seen his human form. His lead on Azazel had brought him to Chicago in the first place, but thanks to the guild's interference, that trail had long gone cold. He was practically invisible as a dog, dirty and keeping to the back streets. He was a giant dog, sure, but he was still just a dog. He could almost feel everyone looking at him as a man, women especially started trying to chat him up and check him out. He was in no mood for it. He spent a good majority of the day trying to find the trail again while staying hidden from the guild. It was early in the evening when he headed back toward the apartment. 

He only had to stand outside, hands in his pockets, looking up at the window to know that Castiel hadn't gone home yet. After plenty of wandering around, he found North Michigan street which Castiel neglected to tell him had a bar on every corner. Luckily once he was close enough he picked up his scent easy enough and walked into the bar. It was incredibly busy, even though it was pretty late at night, and Dean smiled as he saw Cas behind the bar, making his way and still learning, but obviously thriving in the situation. He was going to just leave him to work, maybe get some sleep, when a familiar scent, both literally and figuratively, tickled his senses, and not in the good way. He sneered silently, his eyes dancing from face to face but unable to find her. She was very well concealed in the crowd, tiny little thing she was, so Dean picked a corner next to people smoking to cover his scent, and decided to wait her out. With any luck, maybe she wasn't here for him, or for Cas. 

The hours dwindled and his smokers left, forcing him to smoke himself to keep himself mostly hidden. He found that instead of looking for Meg he kept his eyes on Castiel, watching him work, making sure everyone he spoke to wasn't her. Until it was. 

He stood slowly, fighting a very strong instinct to shift and take her out. He didn't need to get Castiel fired from this job, so he took his time, making his way around in the darkness. 

"Where is he, Angel Eyes?" she was saying, gripping Castiel by his shirt and running her other hand lovingly through his hair to make it look like they were flirting. When Castiel didn't answer right away she shook him a little. "Listen here, you sorry excuse for a witch, I know you've seen him. If you don't tell me where he is, I'll tell my witch, who will tell the guild leader and instead of going after the dog, he'll come after you, and you don't want that."

"It would be wise for you to get your hands off my bartender, cat," Dean sneered behind her. He didn't touch her, but his tone made it clear that he didn't need to. 

Meg turned around, her eyes widening and an eyebrow cocking, though she did obediently release Castiel from her grip. 

"Well butter my ass and call me a biscuit," she crooned, running her hands up Dean’s chest hungrily. "Is this what you look like? I wish I would have known."

"Right," Dean said, hands still in his pockets, smiling an empty, cold smile. "As if Crowley would have given you enough lead on that leash around your neck to let you do anything about it."

"You underestimate my master, Winchester," she said, running her tongue over her teeth. "He takes good care of me."

"Well, then, maybe you should get the hell out of here and go back to him, hmmm?"

Castiel could've gotten on the knees and praised whatever god was listening when Dean came out of nowhere. He'd had no idea that the other man had even been here. It was somewhat scary the way he could lurk like that, but at the same time comforting. It made Castiel feel like he was safe even if he didn't know it. However, looking at him now, some woman climbing like a tree, put Castiel on edge. He knew he had no right to feel even remotely jealous but his hands clenched into fists and his jaw went tense. 

Almost precisely on cue, Balthazar waltzed out into the bar. Castiel had a feeling that he had been watching the security cameras, waiting to make his entrance. "What's going on here?" he asked, in a very nonchalant tone of voice as he strolled over, "Not trying to make little Cassie jealous, are we?" He didn't make it clear whether he was addressing Dean or the blonde woman, but Castiel's tension was eased. Balthazar was actually a witch, but only a very select number of people actually knew about it. He was very powerful in the way of casting spells, but he preferred the human way of life. Well, at least the luxurious part.

"I told you not to call me that," Castiel sighed.

"Ahh, but where's the fun in that?" Balthazar teased, giving Castiel's ass a quick pinch that made him jump. "Now, your body language is both very aggressive and very sexual, a combination I rather enjoy" Balthazar said with a quick wink in a complete change of subject as he addressed the two people on the other side of the bar, "But unfortunately, I don't allow fighting in my bar and public sex is illegal, so I think we should break it up, don't you?" 

"She was just leaving," Dean said with that same cold smile of his, not taking his eyes off of the woman's, their eye contact intense, but clearly not intimate. 

"Such a pity," She crooned, raking her nails over the side of his face in a way that bordered painful and seductive. "It was looking like such a promising night." She pulled on him by his neck, rocking up on her toes to kiss him, covering his mouth with hers. Dean let her, though his shoulders tensed and his hands bunched into fists in his pockets. But he couldn't flinch, couldn't let anything on. He didn't kiss back, but he didn't stop her either. Stopping her would only give her the satisfaction that she'd made him uncomfortable. 

She pulled back, licking her lips and quirking an eyebrow, taking him by the shirt so she could whisper in his ear. "Alistair will come for you," she growled, "And I'll make sure he starts with your little friends here."

"They're not my friends," He said, waving a dismissive hand at them. "I don't even know the blonde one, and the other one is just some... boring bartender. You'd better hurry because I only stopped in here on my way out of town. And trust me, once I disappear not even Alistair will be able to find me." 

She seemed to take that rather seriously, narrowing her eyes and turning to quickly skip out the door. Dean waited until she was out of sight to wipe the saliva off his mouth, his teeth unconsciously sharpening as he sneered, looking out the door, his breath huffing in his chest. His eyes moved to the two men behind the bar and he eased, trying to relax, rolling out his neck. "I'm sorry," was all he could think to say. 

Balthazar could tell without looking that Castiel was pissed when the woman kissed the man in front of them. He moved his arm subtly, holding Castiel by the back of his shirt to keep in him place, just in case. Castiel gave him a quick nod to convey that he was fine and he wasn't going to do anything stupid like hit her in the head with a vodka bottle. He wouldn't deny thinking about it though. He had no idea why he felt like this. He knew Dean for what, all of twenty-four hours and suddenly he was feeling incredibly possessive. 

"Apology accepted. Now, would you mind telling me what I just got myself into, despite only being 'the blonde one'," Balthazar asked after the door closed behind her, "Which I am extremely offended by, just by the way. You completely neglected to mention my charming good looks and flowing sexual confidence." Castiel just rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to admit that hearing Dean basically say he was nothing had stung. He knew, well he hoped that it wasn't true to that extent.

The bar had emptied out by that point, all the drunks stumbling out to find cabs, so it was just the three of them. The other bartenders hadn't returned from their breaks just yet, so Castiel decided to begin cleaning up, grabbing all the dirty glasses that sat on the bar where people had left them. Mostly he just wanted to figure himself out for a moment before speaking to Dean. He had no idea why he felt such a strong urge to keep everyone else the fuck away from him, but he had promised the familiar that he wasn't interested in locking him up or taking him on. He really had to sort this out. 

Dean exhaled and deposited himself down into the barstool, running his hands down his face. "Well, that depends," He said. "How much do you know about... well... me." he asked.

"I know you're a familiar," He said, tilting his head to the side. 

"So, he told you?"

"No," Balthazar said. "I can feel it, you're... positively vibrating."

Dean exhaled through his nose. Great. Another unbound witch but this one could actually feel that he was unbound. 

"Well, that was Meg. She's the familiar of a very powerful witch named Crowley, who is a member of the guild and who is on her way to tell Alistair, their leader who wants my ass, that I'm here." He exhaled. "Hopefully she bought everything, or she's going to come after you two and I'm going to have to kill a lot of people." He ran his hands down his face. "I can't stay here. It's only a matter of time."

"Castiel, you little minx!" Balthazar exclaimed, whipping around to look at him. Castiel, hands full of glasses, just looked confused. 

"What did I do?" 

"He's been staying with you, hasn't he?" Balthazar accused, a playful smile on his face, "And you didn't tell me?"

"How the hell did you get that from what he said?" Castiel exclaimed, brows furrowed in complete disbelief, "He didn't even say my name!"

"Call it intuition," Balthazar shrugged before turning back to Dean, "Speaking of, we are more than capable of defending ourselves, so please don't strain yourself, big boy." 

"You're really going to leave?" Castiel asked, trying as hard as he could not to sound hurt or disappointed or any other idiotic emotion that he shouldn't be feeling, "Where would you even go?"

"I say the solution is simple," Balthazar said with a wave of his hand, "Just bound yourself to someone you like. It's easy enough to tell that you with the added strength of being bound would be quite a thing to behold. I'd offer my services, but you're really not my type."

"Two problems," Dean said, holding up two fingers with one hand, his other covering his eyes as he leaned on his hand. "First of all, I do not want a witch, never have, never will. I will not play pet, and I promised myself a long time ago that I was never going to bind myself." He sighed and looked up at Balthazar but his eyes eventually pulled to Castiel. "Secondly, Alistair doesn't care if I'm bound, he wants me anyway, and he will kill a witch if I'm bound to him...er..." He cleared his throat. "Them. He won't just stop because I'm bound. Binding myself just puts another person in danger. Trust me you don't to mess with Alistair. Even unbound he's a nightmare." He rubbed his forehead with his hand. "No, I uh, it's better for everyone if I just leave."

"So you're just going to run for the rest of your life?" Balthazar questioned, crossing his arms. 

"Balthazar!" Castiel exclaimed, eyes wide. He really shouldn't have been surprised by his friend's blunt rudeness, but he still felt like Balthazar shouldn't criticize someone else's lifestyle.

"What?" Balthazar said stubbornly, "Once you start running you never stop. I say you fight."

"That's not really for you to say," Castiel pointed out, his eyes catching on Dean's for a moment before he turned around again to begin drying all the glasses he cleaned. 

"Well, I said it anyway," Balthazar said with a shrug, coming over to take the drying cloth out of Castiel's hand, "You did good tonight, baby face. Why don't you go home with that lovely hunk of man over there, have some good, hard sex, and then discuss what you think you should do." Castiel's entire face went red and he started fumbling over his words, saying how it wasn't like that and it wasn't Castiel's place and that there really wasn't anything to discuss as Balthazar untied his apron and pushed him out from behind the bar and into Dean. 

Dean caught him with an arm around his waist, looking up at him with a smile from the bar stool. "I wish it were that simple," He said softly, before turning his eyes back to Balthazar. "There will always be people chasing me. Even if I stand my ground, even if I somehow manage to get rid of Alistair and the members of this guild. There will always be Alistairs, and Novaks, and Azazels out there looking for me."

"You talk like Castiel had meant to find you," Balthazar laughed, leaning on his elbow.

Dean quirked a confused brow, cocking his head to the side. "He didn't... it was an accident. I was hit by a car and he found me."

"Well then why did you say Novaks are looking for you?" he said with a laugh, "Sounds to me like he was just as surprised as you."

"What does that have to do with..." Dean's eyes widened with understanding, snapping up to Castiel as he slowly pulled his hands away. "No," he said softly. "Tell me you're not a Novak," he said, almost begged, as he slowly stood up. "Cas, tell me you're not a Novak."

"I...I," Castiel said, voice impossible quiet. He'd never felt smaller in his life. "I can't," he finally finished in a whisper. He felt cold where Dean's hands had left him and even colder where his eyes stared at him filled with betrayal. "But I haven't seen them in years," he rushed to say, "You remember, I told you that. They tossed me on my ass a long time ago, I swear. I don't even know where they're living now."

"But we know where you are," a voice said from the doorway. Castiel looked up and immediately all the color drained out of his face.

"Michael," he breathed, simultaneously terrified and furious.

"It's been a long time, baby brother," Michael smiled, looking ever like the perfect Novak he was, "And look what I find when I check back in. The last unbound Winchester familiar. I knew you were useful for something." 

"I swear to you on my life, I had no idea he was watching me," Castiel said, ignoring Michael completely as he turned to Dean, "If I had known, I never would have let you stay. I would have made sure you were gone before he ever knew you were there, I promise. Dean, you have to believe me."

"Now, now Castiel. Don't grovel. It's not befitting of a Novak," Michael smiled.

Dean sneered instinctively, turning to look at Castiel, then back to Michael. 

"Dean Winchester," Michael crooned. "Been a long time."

"Not long enough," Dean said through his teeth. 

"I told you I would find you one day," he said, hands casually in his pockets as he inched closer. "You should have known us Novaks are all connected, no matter how far away Castiel gets, I will never be far behind." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean sneered, directing the question at Castiel but keeping his eyes on Michael. "Why didn't you tell me you were a Novak? I told you I was being hunted, by powerful witches, powerful bloodlines, and you neglect to tell me you're a brother in one of the most powerful witch families in the country?"

"The world," Michael clarified. "And it's obvious, isn't it?" he asked, sauntering up to Dean, looking up at his face, down to his toes, than back up, circling around him like a predator. "He wants you for himself, Dog. Any witch worth his salt can feel the power in you. I mean look at you... you're..." He inhaled a slow, satisfied breath. "You're radiating power. He wanted you to trust him, wanted you to feel sorry for him, wanted you to decide to stay. Why else would he pretend to be weak? Why else would he allow a man almost twice his size to stay in his home. Why would he kick in his own door to save the life of a dog. You've been played, Winchester. He's a Novak. He's powerful. And he wants you." 

Dean was clenching his fists so hard his nails bit into his palm. He had been afraid of this. He had warned himself to stay on guard. Stupid, stupid mistake. 

"It doesn't matter," Dean barked. "I'm not going to bind myself with any of your lunatics so you might as well give it up."

Michael waved a hand, voicing a small chant and lifting Dean into the air. His limbs straightening, his veins searing and standing out against his skin. "I will have you, Winchester," Michael sneered, a viscous severity in his face. "I will make you suffer until you chose me."

Protests of the lies that were being told died on his lips as Castiel watched Michael incant a spell and Dean was lifted into the air. Something filled within him as all the moments he and Dean had shared came back to him. All the smiles, all the laughs, all the jibes and jokes. Suddenly, something snapped or clicked or fell into place and Castiel threw himself at Michael, tackling him to the ground. To say his older brother was surprised was a bit of an understatement. Having been completely immersed in witch culture for his entire life, Michael had never really had to deal with physical attacks. He had his spells to protect him. Castiel managed to get on top of him, punching him as hard as he could in the face over and over again, preventing him from speaking. Michael seemed to come to his senses, and he lifted his knee, jamming it as hard as he could into Castiel's groin. Castiel slumped over, wheezing and Michael flipped them so that he had the upper hand.

"You should know better, little brother," Michael spat, blood dripping from his lips, "There's a reason I'm father's favorite." He closed his hands around Castiel's throat, pushing down on his neck. Castiel's eyes went wide as he pulled at Michael's hands, struggling to breathe. Black spots danced across his vision and his movements became weaker and weaker as he lost air. 

"What did I say about fighting in my bar," Balthazar growled, voice resonating around the room as he drew power into himself. A pulse shot through the bar as Balthazar sent out a blast of power strong enough to knock Michael off of Castiel and blow out all the windows. Air rushed back into Castiel's lungs and he coughed hard, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Michael turned towards Balthazar, smoothing back his hair and wiping his mouth, ever the picture of calm. 

"You really shouldn't get involved in things that don't concern you," Michael said with a bloodstained smile. He muttered a spell under his breath that had Balthazar moving in sync with his hand. Michael smashed the blonde witch into the ceiling before sending him crashing into the floor. Over and over again he did this, Castiel powerless as he still struggled getting air into his lungs. He knew Balthazar would be okay. One of those instances where potions were better than spells. Castiel knew for a fact that every morning Balthazar drank an advanced healing potion. It would take some time, but Balthazar would heal. Michael wouldn't kill him. He doesn't really like having blood on his own hands. Castiel dragged his body over to where Dean was still floating in the air. He recognized the spell that Michael had used on him. A Novak family creation. Being that as it were, it meant that Castiel also knew the counter curse. He reached up, touching the sole of Dean's shoe before rasping out the words, just barely having enough time to roll out of the way before the huge man dropped to the floor. "Run," he coughed out, looking over to where Michael had turned at the loud thud. 

"You shouldn't touch things that aren't yours, Castiel," Michael chastised, dropping Balthazar groaning onto the floor. Castiel forced himself to stand and he threw himself at Michael again before he got a chance to incant. They wrestled but eventually, Michael over took him. He ended up with his face being shoved into the floor, his arm twisted painfully behind his back. "You need to learn to respect your elders," Michael advised, twisting Castiel's arm just a bit further, the bone snapping under the pressure. Castiel screamed.

Michael flew off of Castiel and crashed into the mirror behind the bar before falling to the floor. Dean stood over Cas like a mother wolf over a cub, his lips curled in a sneer. He had one foot on either side of Cas on the floor, shoulders hunched, hands flexing in preparation. 

"Cute," Michael spat, climbing to his feet, running a hand over his jaw. "You still protect him. Perhaps you will end up a Novak pet after all."

"You want me?" Dean growled, narrowing his eyes. "Come and get me." He put his hands down on either side of Castiel's head to shift, a vicious sound echoing from his throat as he leaned over Castiel protectively. He leaned down, nuzzling his muzzle against Castiel's face affectionately. /I'm sorry,/ he said, knowing Castiel could hear him. /I don't know how else to protect you./ 

With that, he ran, forcing a roar from Michael’s throat as he chased after him. He had to know that he couldn't catch Dean. Not in that form, he was too powerful, too fast. But Dean ran, because he knew Michael would chase. Knew Meg and Crowley and Alistair would chase. He and Michael disappeared from the bar, and Dean led him down on a merry chase through Chicago, slow enough that he didn't lose him, but fast enough that he couldn't catch up. He resolved himself to disappear. It was the only way to keep Castiel safe. He had tried to warn him, tried to tell him that there was no escape. And now that he knew Castiel was a Novak... there was just nothing else he could do. So he ran. 

Castiel lay there, slumped on the floor, having a hard time believing that any of this was really happening. The lights of the bar made everything bright and fuzzy, everything sounded as though it was coming through a tunnel filled with cotton balls. Suddenly, things were thrown into focus as someone helped him up from behind. Balthazar.

"Let's go, Cassie," he said with a grunt, "We need to fix ourselves up, or we won't be able to help anyone."

"What do you mean?" Castiel whispered, still unable to speak correctly.

"Well, we're going after him aren't we?" Balthazar questioned, manhandling Castiel towards the back of the bar where there were stairs leading to an above loft where Castiel could make everything they needed to heal.

"We don't have time for this," Castiel rasped, pulling himself away from Balthazar as he headed for the door.

"Castiel, look at yourself," Balthazar said from where he stood, "You're cradling a broken arm, you're wheezing, and you can barely talk. How are you going to help him like that?"

"He's putting himself in danger for me," Castiel insisted, "I have to do what I can."

"And you will once your healed," Balthazar pushed gently, gesturing for Castiel to come back over. He finally relented, casting the door a worried glance as he followed his friend upstairs so he could patch them up.

\---

Dean probably would have been able to lose Michael if Alistair hadn't showed up. Now Dean was caught between two powerful witches, both fighting each other but very highly invested in not letting Dean get away. The sun had started to come up. Alistair wasn't going to be able to defeat Michael, even wounded and exhausted like he was. Dean could have easily bound to one of them, granted them the power that came along with it, just to see the other annihilated, but Michael was still Castiel's brother. Even if they were estranged. It was family. Dean attacked Alistair, he and Michael working together, rather efficiently, to tear him into pieces. With Michael restraining him, Dean tore his throat out with his fangs, before the witch fell lifeless in a pool of his own blood. 

"That's a good boy," Michael panted. He waved a hand and Dean was slammed into the ground, crying out against the pain as he was frozen into position. "There we are," Michael crooned, running his fingers through Dean's fur. "You're coming home with me." 

\---

Castiel worked as quickly as possible with the one hand he had, pulling out every trick he knew to get them both healed up within the hour. It was fast and painful, but Castiel couldn't let Dean get hurt. There was only one problem. He had no idea where Dean and Michael had gone. He and Balthazar split up and started searching the city, knowing that one of them still had to be here somewhere. Castiel felt his phone buzz in his pocket. 

"I think you're going to want to see this, Cassie," Balthazar said slowly before telling Castiel where he was. He ran the entire way, lungs burning, heart racing. He finally skidded to a stop when he saw Balthazar standing frozen in front of what looked like a body. "Alistair," he reported to Castiel as they both looked down at the blood soaked corpse. Michael and Dean had to have been here at some point, but they couldn't see any sign of them now. 

"I think it's time I went home, Balthazar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice epic cliffhanger, right? Not to worry, the next chapter is right behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel does the most reckless thing in his entire life to save a man he barely knows, but can't live without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER short chapter. I'll explain why I cut it so short at the end.

"Nice digs," Dean groaned. He didn't really know where he was or how he got there, but when he came to he was shirtless and chained to a wall in a windowless stone room. "I've always wanted a sex torture dungeon of my own. I'm jealous."

"I like you. You're snarky," Michael said, working with some tools on a table. "I don't know why you are going to make this so hard on yourself. You've seen what we can do together, imagine the power we'd share if we were bound."

"Not interested," Dean spat, pulling on the chains around his wrists and neck. "I will not play pet to the likes of you."

"You fancy yourself an equal, do you?" Michael said turning to Dean with a long steel poker, glowing so hot it was orange. "Familiars are not equals. They are tools."

"Funny. You say that but here you are, begging me for my approval."

Michael didn't like that, he shoved the steel through Dean's side, easily melting away his flesh on that side. Dean roared against the pain, his veins straining against his skin. "You will be mine, so help me," Michael growled, throwing the steel to the other side of the room where two other people were waiting. One of them, the woman, caught the tool and spun it in her hand. "Make him beg," Michael instructed before stomping out of the dungeon. 

"Sounds kinky," Dean said, raising his eyebrows playfully before grunting against the pain in his side. He had to get out of here. 

\---

"There's only a few problems with that gorgeous plan," Balthazar pointed out, "One, you have no idea where your family is currently living. Two, wherever they are living will be fortified up to the roof shingles. Three, you don't have an actual plan."

"You're forgetting something very important."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Balthazar questioned, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"I'm a Novak."

Though Castiel highly preferred potions over anything else, that didn't mean he didn't know any spells or know where to find them. He and Balthazar went back to his apartment and began scouring the shelves, searching for the spell they needed. A summoning spell. It took far too long in Castiel's opinion. Dean could be dead by now. Finally, Balthazar found it and they set about preparing. When everything was ready, Castiel incanted the spell, knife in hand as he waited. Slowly, a blurry blob began to appear in the room. Little by little it came into focus until Gabriel stood before him. Castiel tackled him to the ground, his knife at his throat.

"Nice to see you too, feather head," Gabriel greeted with a cocky smirk, "And always a pleasure, Balthazar. You're looking amazing indeed."

"Shut up," Castiel snapped, "Where is Michael living?"

"Well, someone's all business today," Gabriel laughed, "What happened? Did he take your favorite book?"

"Never mind what happened," Castiel said, pushing the knife harder against Gabriel's throat, "Tell me where he is and how I can get there."

"Where's the fun in that?" Gabriel said, clicking his teeth. Castiel just glared at him. "Oh come on," he sighed, "Did you forget everything about your family? Where else would Michael stay but somewhere fit for a king?" A look of realization dawned on Castiel's face. Growing up they used to go on vacations to a crumbling, abandoned old castle. But that's only how it looked from the outside. Inside it was opulent and luxurious. Everything it had been in its prime and more. "There it is," Gabriel teased. 

"Is everything still the same?" Castiel demanded.

"I doubt it," Gabriel said with a shrug, "Michael's been getting more paranoid, but I haven't been there in at least a year or two." After waiting a moment, Castiel stood.

"Send him back," he instructed Balthazar who intoned the reversal spell and within and instant, Gabriel was gone.

"Are you really about to go in there blind, guns blazing?" Balthazar asked, jogging to catch up to where Castiel was already halfway out the door.

"Yes," Castiel said simply.

"And I thought maybe you'd be rational about this," Balthazar said with a shake of his head and a fond smile.

"You don't have to come," Castiel pointed out, "In fact, you probably shouldn't. I'll be able to get in just fine. I share his blood. For all we know, he has a spell to rip intruders to pieces." 

"What's life without a little risk?" Balthazar retorted.

"Long," Castiel said before turning to look at his friend, "I'm sorry." He touched two fingers to Balthazar's forehead and within an instant, the blonde was unconscious. He sent him back to his apartment before steeling himself for what was ahead. With the blink of an eye, Castiel was gone.

The castle looked just the same as he remembered it. Michael hadn't changed any of the decor, though Castiel had a sinking suspicion that he may have updated the dungeons a bit. He had decided on stealth for his primary tactic, only planning on fighting if it was absolutely necessary. All he knew for sure was that he was going to save Dean somehow. He wasn't going to let him get trapped here. 

For all of Gabriel's warning, Castiel encountered no guards or anything on his entire way down to the dungeons. Not even a security camera or motion sensor. Nothing. He couldn't even sense any magic at work, save for that which was camouflaging the outside. It wasn't until he got down to the dungeons that he realized why. Every person working in the castle had to be down there. He could hear the ring of metal against metal, chains clanking together. Castiel took a deep breath before bursting in.

He couldn't even see Dean at first. There were too many people in the way. For now, he focused on the fight. He dodged spells and sent them out in the same breath. He snapped bone and sent others flying into the stonewalls. He fought and he fought, defeating far more people than one man should have been able to. However, it was not meant to be. Michael had been alerted to the situation and had come down, unknown to Castiel. Michael sighed, picking up a random knife from the table and holding it against Dean's throat. "You may want to stop that, little brother," he said condescendingly. Castiel looked over, only able to catch a glimpse before he was tackled to the ground. Dean. He was beaten and bloody and it was all Castiel's fault, and now he had failed to save him. "Knock him out," Michael instructed carelessly, tossing the knife to the side. Dean's eyes were the last things he saw before everything went black.

Dean had been in and out of consciousness, but when the frenzy arose around Castiel's entrance, awareness snapped back to him and he strained against his chains. What was he doing here? He had ran to save him, not so that he could come barreling in and get himself captured. He panted against the blade on his throat before he watched them take Cas down and knock him out. 

"Interesting," Michael said, raising his eyebrows. "It seems my little brother has grown on you rather strongly."

"Eat me," Dean spat. 

"Chain his legs in iron," Michael instructed, knowing full well Cas would be powerless with iron chains around him. The dungeon emptied out so the minions and servants could see to their numerous wounds. Michael had a state-of-the-art lab and potions galore, and he wasn't going to be able to torture Dean without help. Castiel was set on the wall opposite Dean iron shackles around his ankles and one around his throat. Dean strained when he saw the witch coming to. 

"Cas?" he said, trying to pull away from the wall, "Hey, you okay?" Who was he to be asking that? His bones were broken, he was bleeding from multiple stab wounds, he had scars from what looked like a whip across his chest. By all accounts Castiel was in much better shape than Dean, but it didn't matter. Dean had an instinct to protect him, and he would wonder about the importance of it later. "Cas," he said again, "Hey, look at me."

Being unconscious was a lot less like being asleep than most people thought. Castiel felt as though he was drowning in darkness, like something was dragging him down and no matter how hard he fought, it just took him down further. Slowly, he began to wake up. There was a light directly above him and he pulled towards it, the force of whatever was holding him back getting weaker and weaker. Eventually he blinked his eyes open. Everything was blurry for a moment. The lights were too bright, and everything sound fuzzy. Castiel tried to shake his head to clear it and realized that he couldn't. He pulled, feeling the restraints around his neck and limbs. That's when he heard Dean's voice. A weak smile crossed his face as he looked across the room at the familiar. 

"Come here often?" he teased lightly, talking made difficult by the fact that the metal collar was too tight around his neck. He looked over Dean's massive body, taking in all of his injuries. "God, this is all my fault," he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Dean. I wish I was never the one who had found you. I wish someone else had come along, someone normal. Then you wouldn't be in his mess. God, I am so sorry, Dean. You have to believe that I didn't want any of this to happen."

"I know, Cas, it's okay," he tried to soothe. "You have to calm down. We have to get out of here." He struggled against his chains. "Can you stand up?"

"Most likely," Castiel grunted as he pushed himself to stand. His head swam when he was upright and he put a hand on the wall to steady himself. "I'm not gonna be any good to you if these are iron," he added, looking down at the shackles around his ankles. At least he could move a bit.

"I have a plan, but you probably won't like it..." He said, exhaling. "Look at me," he said, moving his head to try and catch Castiel's eye line. "Just... tell me the truth... about all of it. I shouldn't, but if you're straight with me, I'll believe you, and I’ll get you out of here."

Castiel look at Dean, biting his lip. He didn't like the sound of "get you out of here". He would much prefer "get us out of here". At least if he was out that would give him another chance to come back for Dean, as much as the other would hate that. Sighing, Castiel leaned against the wall. "Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning. Your family. Why were you estranged?"

"Creative differences," Castiel said with a shrug. He paused for a moment, trying to think of the fastest way to explain it. "My family has always been a bit... well, fucked up. Our father tried to pit us against one another, each of us always striving to be the best. Well, they were. I was never really into any of it. I didn't care which of us was the strongest or who could cast the most powerful spell. I didn't see the point. My father had hoped it was a phase, but when it wasn't he sent me packing. Said I wasn't fit to be a Novak. Trust me, I couldn't get out of there fast enough. Their whole philosophy of life is just something I've never agreed with. Familiars as tools, humans as sacrifice, other witches as target practice. They couldn't make me fit, so they changed the puzzle and cut me out of the picture."

"And me?" He asked after a long moment of silence. "You didn't know I was a familiar? Didn't want one? It was just... an accident?"

"The hugest coincidence in the history of all coincidences," Castiel nodded, "I swear. I had always felt a little weird about the idea of "keeping a familiar". If I was going to have someone live with me, I would prefer it if we were on equal playing fields. I had no idea that you were a familiar. I promise."

"And now?" he asked, an odd vulnerability in his face. "How do you feel about having one now?" 

Before Castiel could answer the question Michael and entered again, coming down the stairs with two lackeys in tow. "Oh good," He said, looking at Castiel. "You're awake. Let's get started."

"No, Stop!" Dean interrupted, pulling on his shackles. "I'll do it... I'll do it just... don't hurt him." 

Michael quirked an entertained brow coming up to Dean, getting in his face as if weighing him for sincerity. "You will, will you? You know that once you are bound to me, there will be nothing that will unbind you."

"Yes," Dean said through his teeth. "Let him go and I'll do it."

"Dean, no!" Castiel exclaimed, pulling on his chains as far as they would let him go, "Don't you dare do that to yourself. I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself, but I swear to god if you let him bind to you I will do something." He almost smiled at the echoed words that he had used only the night before to force Dean into sleeping in a real bed instead of the couch, but the severity of the situation kept Castiel's face somber.

Dean smiled, a weak, defeated smile. "It's okay," he said. "It's all gonna be okay."

"You talk big for someone who doesn't know what I threatened to do you while you were unconscious." Michael said with a victorious laugh. "Perhaps for the sake of family reunions I should keep it to myself. Bring him." He demanded, the two minions going to Dean and taking him down from the wall. He almost collapsed, unable to even hold his own weight up, before being dragged in front of Michael. They stood there as Dean sat on all fours, trying to get to his feet. 

"Come, come, I haven't all day, Dog," Michael said. 

"I'll assume you know the drill?" Dean asked as he pulled himself onto his feet, swaying a little. "You've had lots of familiars, I'd wager."

Michael laughed, a bitter sound. "Yes, I know how it works." 

Dean looked over at Castiel, swaying on his feet. "You have to let him go first."

"Out of the question."

"How do I know you'll let him go? As soon as I bond with you, you'll just kill him anyway."

"He's my brother," Michael said with the wave of his hand. "I'd only kill him if I had to."

Castiel rushed at Michael, as far as his chains would let him go. "If you bound yourself to Dean, trust me, you'll have to," he said darkly. He looked over at Dean, the large man looking smaller than he had ever seen him. "Please don't do it, Dean," Castiel pleaded, "He's a cruel, destructive assbutt. If you thought running was bad, being with him would be so much worse. Please, Dean."

"Assbutt?" Dean asked, one eyebrow quirked.

"Enough," Michael snapped, waving a hand. "Get on with it, Castiel will go free, and we can all move on with our lives."

Dean swallowed down a breath before looking down at the floor, searching it like the answer was there. But after a long moment of silence, he closed his eyes, and concentrated. It was an instinctive thing, binding to a witch, it was in his blood. He could feel the air around him buzzing and vibrating with the energy and under his eyelids he could see that the white glow had started emanating out of his skin. When he opened his eyes they were glowing, a bright yellow gold. He could feel his teeth sharpening in his mouth. 

"That's it," Michael soothed, reaching out to secure the connection.

Dean dodged his hand and ran the few steps necessary to closing the distance between him and Castiel. He hit the witch hard with his mass, pulling him into his arms. The way he grabbed him made Castiel's hand fall naturally on Dean's bare shoulder, completing the connection and searing his hand print into Dean's flesh. In the distance... it was faint, but he was pretty sure he could hear Michael screaming 'no', but it was drowned out by the sound of Castiel's heartbeat in his ears, the flood of the witch’s consciousness assaulting his own. The power washed over him, his wounds healing in an instant. He bared his teeth, practically snarling against the sensation as he closed his mouth around Castiel's collarbone, imprinting his bond mark on the witch and tasting the coppery tang of blood as light exploded through the room. 

Castiel had never felt a rush so intense in his entire life. It felt as though Dean's entire being was surrounding him, engulfing him, empowering him. It took his breath away. Nothing could destroy him. The shackles and restraints splintered and cracked before shattering to piece around Castiel, releasing him merely because he had thought about it. He had never experienced power like this. It was scary to think about what could happen if it had fallen into the wrong hands. Into Michael's hands. Castiel hung onto Dean, holding him close, afraid he would disappear again, though he knew that now that was impossible. They were connected now. Where Dean went, Castiel would follow and vice versa. He finally caught his breath, the initial rush beginning to leave him. 

"I think I'd be pretty okay with having one now," Castiel whispered with a smile, finally answering Dean's question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is basically all sex. Like it's 85% sex. I figured all of that should be together. There's some plotty things at the end, so you might want to skip to there so you don't get lost if hot sex isn't your thing. This was rated E for a reason people!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the bond complete, Dean and Castiel experience some intense feelings that they decide to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex. All the sex. So much sex.

"No!" Michael screamed, "What have you done? What have you done!?" 

Dean turned to look at Michael over his shoulders, Castiel's blood cascading down his chin as he snarled, his lips curling up and his grip around Castiel tightening. "If we stay we'll have to kill a lot of people," he said through his teeth, "Or you can just get us the hell out of here." He turned his attention back to Cas. "Your call."

"Right, yes, smart," Castiel said quickly, "I can see who's going to have the brains around here." The pure protectiveness radiating from Dean was making Castiel's head go a little wonky, but he closed his eyes and tried his hardest to focus. He had no idea how to use to power he'd been given, but he figured that if the shackles had burst at a thought, then he could be able to get home at a thought to. He picture his kitchen and all of his herbs and moldy containers, his living room with the brand new lock on the door, his giant bed that took up half the room. When he opened his eyes again, that's where they were. "Oh thank god that worked," he sighed, all the tension leaving his body.

Dean laughed a little, swallowing down a nervous breath before realizing he was still holding Cas in his arms. "Oh, sorry," he said, eyes still aglow, teeth still sharp. He rolled his neck to try and calm down. It wasn't...really working. He wiped Castiel's blood from his chin and looked at the scar he left on his collarbone, pulling the collar of his shirt aside to look at it. "Damn," he said. "I got you good."

Castiel tried not to stare too hard at Dean, but he looked... incredible. Like a real beast. Well, that certainly told Castiel some things he hadn't really known about himself before. "Look who's talking," Castiel chuckled, eyes zeroing in on the hand print seared into Dean's skin. He laid his hand over it, fitting perfectly. "I've gotta say, I did good. That looks pretty bad ass."

Dean chuckled, running his teeth along his fangs, willing them to retract. "I think I need to like... step outside or something. Calm down somehow." He motioned his hand at his face for explanation. "Or I'm never gonna get this under control." He cleared his throat and removed the rest of the blood from his face making his way toward the door. "I'll uh... I’ll be right back."

"Yeah, sure, sure thing, no problem," Castiel babbled, trying to pretend that he wasn't nervous about Dean leaving his line of sight. He would have to get that under control quick. He didn't want to be obnoxious. He waited for Dean to leave before he looked down at himself and realized his shirt was torn up and covered in blood. He went to grab a new one, stripping off the old one in front of his full-length mirror. "Holy shit," he breathed, looking at the mark Dean had left on him. He grabbed a couple tissues to try and clean it up a bit.

Dean only got as far as outside, letting his head fall into his hands as he tried to relax. "Jesus," he said to himself. He could still hear Castiel's heart beating, could still smell his scent, could still taste him on his tongue. Lord...this was it... he was bound. There was no getting out of it now, not unless Cas met some untimely demise and Dean's body instinctively moved at the thought, instincts to protect him stronger than they were before, by a thousand. He'd never wanted to be bound but... maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He waited until he looked normal again before heading back into the apartment. "I am so fucking hungry I can't see straight," he said as he walked in.

"I know I have a box of pasta in one of the cabinets," Castiel called back, still dabbing away some of the blood, "But if you want meat than you're shit out of luck." The mark was starting to twinge a little bit, the adrenaline leaving Castiel's system. He still couldn't believe that he was bound. He had honestly never thought he would. Ever. Yet here he was, irreversibly bound to a familiar. Til death to us part. The thought made Castiel nervous, and vaguely nauseous, but he was glad that it was Dean. 

"I'm sorry," Dean said, letting his hands fall to his sides once Castiel came back into view. "I'm sorry for getting you into all this, and I’m sorry for binding to you. I just... I didn't see another way out... and you just... you sounded so desperate for me not to bind with Michael I just..."

"Hey, it's alright," Castiel smiled. He grabbed the clean shirt he had meant to have on by now and pulled it over his head. "I'm incredibly happy that you didn't bind with Michael. I never would've forgiven myself if you had. And I mean, you're a really nice guy and I felt this weird set of feelings about you already with the jealousy and the inherent need to save," Castiel stopped himself before he embarrassed himself even more. "What I'm trying to say is that if I had to bind with anyone, I'm glad it's you. I'm just sorry that you had to bind with me. I know how much you wanted to stay unbound."

Dean shrugged, suddenly self-conscious as Castiel pulling his shirt on made him realize he was still shirtless. He cleared his throat and clapped his hands together. "Hey, if I had to bind with someone, I'm glad it's someone genuinely cares about me as a person and not some... conductor lever for their power." He arched an eyebrow and smiled. "Wait... what's this about you getting jealous?"

"I don't know," Castiel mumbled evasively, trying to slip past Dean and get to the door. He hadn't really meant for that to come out. That was supposed to stay nice and locked up in his little mind box of things that were not to be thought about. 

"We can't be talking about Meg," he said, blocking Castiel with the mass of his body. "Now why oh why would you be jealous of that feline nuisance?" 

"You see, you say that in a way that tells me you already know, so there's no need for me to say anything," Castiel pointed out, searching for a small hole he could slip through to escape, but Dean really was massive. He considered crawling between the other's legs, but Castiel doubted he would make it all the way through before getting caught.

"Maybe I just want to hear you say it," he said, moving to make sure Cas couldn't get through. "Maybe if you just man up and say it, I'll leave you be about it. Maybe I just like to tease you."

"I know for a fact you like to tease me, there's no 'maybe' about it," Castiel said, crossing his arms as he took a step back. There was no way he was getting through Dean. He sighed, a pink tint climbing up his face the more he thought about actually saying it out loud. "Fine. You wanna hear it?" Castiel finally said, taking a pause and then a deep breath before continuing as he stared resolutely at the ground. "I'm jealous because she kissed you. Happy now?"

Dean laughed a little, leaning on the door frame. "That kiss wasn't anything pleasant, I assure you," He teased, letting his head fall to the side as he grinned. "It was a play, she wanted me to flinch." He reached out and put two fingers under Castiel's chin, lifting it to force him to look at him. "I could kiss you if it'll make you feel better. Technically you're my master now, right? You just have to give me the order now." He laughed a little, tracing the pads of his fingers down Castiel's jaw. "I'm not one for obeying orders, but I might make an exception for you."

Castiel's brain completely shut down for a minute as he stared at Dean. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment, reveling in the soft touch against his jaw before the rest of Dean's words really caught up with him. His eyes snapped open and he stepped away, out of Dean's reach. "No way," he said quickly, shaking his head firmly, "If this... us... is ever going to be a thing, it's going to happen because everybody wants it to. Not because I ordered you to do it. If that's the kind of motivation you would need to kiss me, then I don't want you kissing me at all." He got that Dean liked to tease him, but this was a little too far. Castiel squeezed through the small space Dean had created by leaning against the door frame and went into the living room, searching the bookcase for the old volume he'd hollowed out to hold his spare money. His wallet and phone were still down at the bar. "I'll go pick up some chicken or steak or something," he said quietly, heading for the front door.

As Castiel opened the door to leave, Dean very quickly shut it before he could get it open very far, looming over Castiel from behind. The eerie, animalistic glow had returned to his eyes, golden and hungry. He pinned Castiel to the door with one hand on his chest and leaned down, a growl emanating from deep within his chest. "You can't feel it yet, can you?" he asked, leaning down to exhale his breath against the side of his throat. 

Castiel turned when Dean shut the door only to be pushed up against it by a large, warm hand. His jaw went slack as he looked at Dean, simultaneously completely down with what was happening and not at all sure of what was happening. A shudder ran through his body when he felt Dean's breath against his neck. "W-Well I know that I'm d-definitely feeling someth-thing," Castiel stuttered, "What are you feeling exactly?"

Dean ran his nose along the line of Castiel's throat, inhaling his scent. "I can feel you in my head," He growled. "I can hear your blood rushing through your veins, I can taste you on my tongue..." He exhaled, pulling the collar of his shirt wide so he could run his tongue over the scar he'd left in his collarbone. "I can hear everything you think, I can feel how badly you want me."

Castiel's breathing hitched and he bit his lip, his eyes closing as he focused on what he was feeling. It was almost like it was back in the dungeon, Dean's entire being engulfing him the longer he stood there. Without even realizing he was doing it, he tilted his neck a bit so that Dean could have easier access. That's when his words caught up to him. Castiel placed his hands firmly against Dean's chest in an attempt to push him away. "That may be extremely true, but none of that matters if you don't want me," he insisted weakly. 

Dean exhaled a disgruntled breath through his nose and leveled his eyes at Castiel. "Listen, Castiel," he said. "I am a part of you now. Think... feel..." The witch had obviously been out of the magical game too long. "Close your eyes, you already know it." He tried to help, tried to project his own burning desire, tried to tell him how badly he burned through all his taunting and teasing, through all his bluster and bullshit. He moved a hand to Castiel's chin, running his thumb across his bottom lip. "I am no pet," he said, his hot breath hitting Castiel's mouth. "I do nothing I don't want to do." 

Castiel stared at Dean, his gaze flickering over his face. He tried to listen, knowing that Dean definitely knew more about this than he did. He closed his eyes, thinking, feeling, focusing on everything that Dean was. It hit him like a freight train. Thoughts, ideas, worries, plans, feelings, wants, hopes, desires. Everything that Dean was flooded into his system. It was even more intense, more intimate than the initial rush of power Castiel had experienced. "Holy fuck," he breathed, opening his eyes to look up at Dean, "This is-- I've never-- I don't-- Wow." He stared at Dean for another moment before he decided he'd held back long enough. Castiel threw his arms around Dean's neck and crashed their lips together.

Dean felt like he'd inhaled Castiel's mouth as they crashed together, wrapping his powerful arms around Castiel's shoulders. He dove his tongue into Castiel's mouth, trying to memorize the contours of his mouth, groaning against the taste of his breath. He spun them around and slammed Castiel back into the door before covering his mouth again, his hands, desperate and hungry as the ran over his body. 

Castiel tried his hardest to keep up with Dean, a moan being swallowed by Dean's lips as he was pressed back into the door. Who knew he liked manhandling? Castiel dragged his nails down Dean's bare torso, grabbing the waistband of his pants to tug him closer as they kissed. Castiel felt as though he was trying to crawl inside Dean's body and call it home.

Dean bent to lift Castiel by his thighs, wrapping his legs around his waist, holding Castiel against the door to support his weight pressing into him. He was a man possessed, the energy and power flaring up in him again though he'd been fighting it for two days, now with their solid connection and undeniable connection, there was no stopping him. He kissed him senseless, his hands desperate and passionate as they tried to memorize the contours of his body. 

There was nothing on Castiel's mind but 'DeanDeanDeanDeanDean' as he tightened his legs around the other's waist. He buried his hands in Dean's hair, needing something to hold on to as he was kissed breathless, hands seemingly everywhere at once. Finally, he had to pull away to breathe, his head falling back to thud against the door behind him. "Oh fuck me," he panted, eyes closing as he tried to get his breath back.

"As you wish, Master," he growled, turning to carry Castiel back into the bedroom, and dropping him back onto the bed, covering the witch with his body as he did and rolling his hips into him. 

A moan was ripped from his lips, eyes shut tight as he pushed up against Dean's firm body, gripping his biceps for purchase. "We should probably less clothes now have," he babbled out, not even sure if what he said was a sentence.

Dean chuckled. "So when you're aroused you turn into Yoda," he said with a chuckle, moving his mouth down Castiel's throat, down his chest. "Consider it noted." He fumbled with the clasp on Castiel's pants before sliding a hand under his back, lifting him to slide the pants down and free them from his legs. 

"This is not the time to be teasing me," Castiel groaned, referring to Dean's playful jab, proud of himself for managing to string together a real sentence. 

"Oh, I disagree," he rumbled, kissing a fiery trail down his abdomen. "I feel this is the perfect time to tease you." he traced his tongue tortuously down the length of him before slowly, too slowly, taking him into his mouth. 

"Fuck," Castiel moaned, hands tangling in Dean's hair, "Oh Jesus fuck." He bit down on his lip hard, using every ounce of self control that he had not to just thrust up into Dean's mouth. 

Dean dug his hands into Castiel's thighs as he bobbed up and down, his tongue running along the sensitive vein on the underside as he worked. He was pleased with the reactions he was getting, and Castiel's voice was like spurring a horse, making him more eager, more hungry. 

"Fucking hell Dean," Castiel cried out, his breathing labored, his grip almost painfully tight in Dean's hair. He'd never felt anything this intense. With the added intimacy of the bond and having everything being shared so closely, it was like no other experience.

Dean's shoulders tensed, and he raised his mouth off of Castiel. He could feel the passion between them, the energy crackling like lightning. He raised his eyes up to Castiel's slowly, golden and glowing, his teeth sharpening against his will. The sound of his name, moaned by the witch, his witch, it ignited something in him. He moved to step out of his pants before crawling up Castiel, shoulders moving like the animal he was known to shift to, one after the other, knitting together, until he leered over Castiel again, slowly lowering his face into the crook of his neck and closing his mouth over the skin, rolling his hips down into Cas. 

A whimper that Castiel would deny until the day he died slipped from his throat when Dean pulled away. He opened his eyes to see the familiar stepping out of the rest of his clothes, eyes glowing, and yes Castiel was definitely okay with this. He watched with parted lips as Dean lined up their bodies, never breaking eye contact. It was like fire being passed between them. Powerful, hot, and hard to control. An embarrassingly high-pitched moan was ripped, long and loud, from Castiel's throat. His hands grabbed onto Dean anywhere he could reach, one landing on the very hand print that connected them as he pushed up towards Dean's body.

Dean groaned, he couldn't stop it, it was like Castiel pulled it out of his core. Their touch was like fire, like his lips would make steam when they pressed into Castiel's skin. He rolled his hips, keeping the pressure and friction between them as he moved, devouring Castiel's mouth as he did. "Cas," he breathed, resting his brow on Castiel's. "Oh god."

Castiel moved with Dean, pushing up at just the right time to create perfect friction. He stared at Dean, directly in front of him, not even an inch away. He was perfect, amazing, gorgeous. "Dean," Castiel moaned, "Dean." He wasn't sure if he was saying it as praise or a plea, but in that moment he would've been perfectly fine with either.

Every time he said his name he winced, almost like the word hurt him, but it didn't. It created a heat in his abdomen, kicked in his stomach. His teeth ground in his mouth, his eyes intense and possessive. His breath came out through clenched teeth, like a steam engine. "Jesus," he sneered. Castiel's lips forming his name, the sound of it created something primal and animalistic in him.

He put two fingers in his mouth, lathering them with saliva before reaching down, playfully prodding and rubbing before sliding them inside, hyper focused on Castiel's face, gauging his reactions as they moved together. "Talk to me, Cas," he demanded softly. 

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut tight, focusing on the sensations his body was feeling. It was like all of his nerve endings were on fire and rather than putting them out, Dean just made it worse. It was exhilarating. Breathy moans escaped his lips as he pushed down onto Dean's fingers. He'd almost forgotten what Dean had asked of him when the words re-entered his brain. 

"God, Dean," he groaned, letting his stream of consciousness slip out of his mouth, "You're fucking amazing. Everything feels so fucking good. I've never felt like this with anyone. I can't wait for you to fuck me."

The words shook him to his core, he closed his eyes against the sensation, groaning, sneering through his teeth. He went to form words, but none would come forth. He raked his sharp teeth over his bottom lip, trying to keep it together as he could feel Cas stretching around his touch. Eventually the tension was too much and Dean removed his fingers, lining himself up, one hand under the small of Castiel's back lifting him off the bed a little bit to angle him right before he pressed forward, only pressing in past the head of his cock. Dean tried to go slow, because, well, he cared, and he didn't want to hurt his witch... his master. 

He groaned, letting his head hang down as he tried to collect himself before he pressed in further, slowly, inching in, fighting a very powerful urge to pound Castiel into the bed until he couldn't see straight.

Castiel lifted his hips slightly, trying to help Dean however he could. He wanted nothing more than to have Dean fully inside of him, but he knew better. Even now, the stretch burned slightly as he got used to it. He focused on his breathing and keeping his body relaxed, knowing it would make it easier. He knew Dean didn't want to hurt him. He could feel it. Part of him wanting to urge Dean on, tell him that he would be fine, while the other part knew it would be worth waiting for. Not even a moment later, the former won out as Castiel whined, impatient. He opened his eyes and looked straight up at Dean, waiting until his familiar looked back. "Make me forget my own name," he demanded, voice low, eyes fiery. 

It wasn't a request, it was an order, and electricity snapped through him like furious static. His features darkened, something inside him spurring him to obey, wanting to obey, which was something he never thought in a million years would happen. Dean had never followed an order in his life. Never seriously. This was serious, and the animal inside Dean responded... enthusiastically. 

His lips curled, his teeth bared, sharp and viscous. Maybe this was why coupling between witches and their familiars were forbidden. His instinct to obey was incredible. 

"Yes," He panted as he started to rock his hips, his shoulders knitting together. "M-Master," he stuttered, straining on the word. Saying it seriously for the first time in his life, something he never thought he'd say, something he promised himself he'd never say. But now he couldn't say it enough, each syllable sending sparks down his spine. "Oh god," he moaned, dropping his head, his hips picking up both speed and intensity by fractions with every thrust. 

It didn't even register with Castiel that he was giving commands. Not in that moment. Not when all he could feel was Dean. Not when all he could sense was Dean. Not when the only thing that mattered was Dean. He moved his body with him, getting louder as pleasure coursed through him. Somewhere in the very small part of his brain that was still vaguely rational, he felt a little bad for his neighbors. He chanted Dean's name like a prayer, urging him on. Occasionally the words "please" or "more" made it into the mix, but Castiel wasn't really all that aware of what he was saying. He volleyed between squeezing his eyes shut tight so he could only feel what was happening and keeping them open to watch Dean, unable to decide which was better. 

It wasn't long before the frenzy built up in his chest, his abdomen growing hot like it had turned molten. Dean buckled onto an elbow, leaning his body into Cas as his hips grew furious and desperate. "Jesus, Cas," he groaned, the words hitting Castiel's mouth. The feelings around him, within him, they were intense, perhaps that was even too polite a word. His head was cloudy, his chest was a storm. Their eye contact seared into his soul. He moaned, tucking his face into the crook of Castiel's neck as the frenzy threatened to over take him. He let our a chorus of moans and desperate sounds as their bodies met together in hard, passionate thrusts. 

Castiel let out a litany of whimpers and moans and cries of pleasure. Sounds of almost an animalistic desire. He threaded his hands through Dean's hair, breathing heavy as he met each of his thrusts eagerly, but there was something he could sense. Just barely even there, but Castiel could feel it. The slightest amount of restraint. "Just let go," Castiel murmured breathily, "I can take it." He wanted everything that Dean could give him. 

Dean shook his head instinctively. He was a big guy, there was almost so much a person could take. He'd spent his entire sexual career holding back. "No," he said defiantly. "I don't...nnng.... I don't want to hurt you." 

"You're not going to...ahh... hurt me," Castiel managed to get out. It took him a minute before he could even try speaking again. "I trust you," he breathed, "Let go."

Dean swallowed down a heavy breath, making a last ditch effort to try and figure out if there was a reason to hold back, but he could hear Castiel in his head, so it was probably the other way around, right? They were bound, and Castiel trusted him, there was no reason Dean shouldn't trust back. Dean hitched up, lifting Castiel's thighs up over his knees as he rocked up onto them, granting him better range of motion, almost curling Castiel's torso so Dean could throw himself down into Cas. His hand moved to Castiel's hip, keeping him pinned to the bed as he moved, back and forth, harder, faster. He sat up on his knees, both hands gripping Castiel by the hips as his jaw fell slack, a loud moan tearing out of his throat as he stared down at Castiel, his burning eyes drinking in the sight of him. His hipbones, his chest, the way his back arched, the sounds coming from his throat. Dean could hardly handle it. He tossed his head back, bringing them together harder, harder still. "Oh Jesus, Cas... Oh my god."

About a minute ago, Castiel hadn't thought that it could get much better. He had never been happier to be proved wrong in his entire life. It was as if Dean was trying to split him in half by force and Castiel loved every second of it. He was lost, so irrevocably lost in everything that was Dean and he never wanted to be found. Castiel could feel himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge, getting more and more vocal as he was. "Dean," Castiel cried out, back arched, head pushing into the mattress beneath him, "Dean, I'm going to come."

Dean let out a string of small 'ha-ha-ha's that came out with his breath, his own frenzy taking hold of him as he did. "Cas.. Cas I-" was all he managed to get out before his climax took hold of him, shaking his core. He pounded into Cas as he spilled into him, his body jerking and his muscles contracting as the released washed over him in waves. He reached down to palm Castiel's cock, slowly stroking him through to his own orgasm in time with the movement of their hips. 

Castiel had never felt such an intensely invasive orgasm in his life. It was like he was feeling his own pleasure along with Dean's magnified by infinity. It invaded every corner of his being and made spots dance across his vision. There was even a brief moment when Castiel forgot how to say his own name. Mission accomplished. He would've chuckled if he had enough air in his lungs. Slowly, he came down from his orgasm high, still panting as he smiled breathlessly at Dean. He let his eyes close as his head fell back. "Holy shit."

Dean's teeth dulled, as did the light in his eyes as he came down, arms shivering to hold up his weight. "Read my mind," he teased, smiling as his teeth returned to his normal, flat teeth. A shiver went down his spine as he pulled out before he rolled, falling onto his back beside Cas. His chest pumping with his tired breaths, their hearts beating in unison. He groped blindly before linking his fingers with Castiel and bringing their hands to his face, kissing the back of Castiel's hand affectionately. "I have... no idea... why that's... forbidden," he said. 

The soft smile slid off Castiel's face, replaced by an expression of confusion. "It's forbidden?" he questioned. That was certainly news to him. He had never really read up on anything concerning familiars considering he'd never really planned on having one. He'd figured that if he did decided to bind with a familiar, he would have time to read up on all the protocols and such. He thought back on what they just did, seeing nothing wrong with what had happened until two moments stood out in his mind. The two times he had accidentally given Dean a command. The two times he had called Castiel "Master". Castiel's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god," he exclaimed, heartbeat rising as he sent himself into a panic, "I can't believe I did that, I promised you and myself that I never would. Oh my god, I'm a horrible person..." He went on and on, both apologizing to Dean and deprecating himself. 

Dean sat up like a shot "What-what-what? What are we talking about?" But when he quieted he could feel it, hear Castiel screaming it in his head. He laughed a little. "Jesus you scared the shit out of me. It's okay, Cas," he crooned, bringing him into his chest. "You weren't telling me to do anything I didn't want to do," he said, smiling as he kissed his jaw. "I didn't have to do what you said, I wanted to. It sent sparks down my spine." He laughed a little. "Besides, 'Master' kind of rolls off the tongue nicely," he teased. 

Castiel smiled reluctantly, shoving Dean's face away playfully as he settled against his chest. He felt better with Dean's reassurance, but worry still sat in his gut. What if he did it again? What if he just kept doing it over and over by accident until one day it wasn't an accident and he became as bad as Michael? Castiel tried to slow his train of thought, but it was running away without him. He chose to ignore it, like he did with so many other of his worries and instead moved to stand up. "I distinctly remember you saying something about being too hungry to see straight," Castiel teased as he found his boxer briefs and slipped them on, "Now, was that hungry for me or did you want actual food?"

"Both," Dean said with a laugh, snatching Castiel by the wrist as he sat up and bringing him to stand between his legs, looking up at him, staring up into the crystal blue eyes of his master... his friend. "Cas, you said you trust me, right?" 

Castiel brought his arms up to rest on Dean's shoulders, reveling in one of the only moments when he would be taller than the giant. "I did say it, and I will again," Castiel said with a soft smile, "I trust you, Dean."

He smiled and reached for his own underwear, pulling them up and standing as he did, brushing his chest up along Castiel's as he stood until he was looking down at him. "Then listen well, Master," he teased. He took Castiel by the chin, forcing them to keep eye contact. "You are my witch, and I am your familiar, and that is forever. You will give me commands and I will give you commands and we will obey when it is right to do so, and we will defy when it is right to do so because we respect each other." His eyes looked back and forth between Castiel’s before softly pressing his lips down against his, giving him an achingly tender kiss before releasing it and looking into his eyes again. "And never — for as long as you live — will you ever be like Michael."

Castiel smiled gently, placing his hand over Dean's and squeezing softly. "Thank you," he murmured, placing a soft kiss at the corner of Dean's mouth. He stayed there for a moment, enjoying the closeness, the intimacy. It felt as though there was nothing else in the world outside the two of them. At least until the front door slammed open. "Castiel!" Balthazar yelled, "So help me god if you're not somewhere in this apartment, I will find you, save your ass, castrate you, and then kill you myself." Castiel winced. He'd forgotten about knocking Balthazar out. Oops. 

Dean cocked an entertained eyebrow. "We're a little busy," Dean called back, flinging Castiel back onto the bed before poking his head out door into the hallway enough to show he was shirtless but not enough to show he was wearing underwear. "We were just following your orders, after all," he teased.

"Well, if it isn't the walking mountain," Balthazar lilted, hands on his hips. "I see Castiel managed to save your sorry ass." 

Dean winced. "If anyone's ass is going to be sorry, it's certainly not going to be mine." He raised his eyebrows playfully, running his tongue over his teeth with a smile. 

"Oh-ho?" Balthazar sang, coming closer. "Not only do you smell like sex, but you're no longer...." He held his hand out as if feeling for a the pulse. "Why, Cassie you skinny little minx. Not just sex, but forbidden sex. You certainly work fast."

"Not too fast, I hope," Dean teased. 

"You guys are the worst," Castiel called out from his spot on the bed, covering his face with his arms. He knew they would get along too well. He could tell from the first dirty joke that if Dean and Balthazar ever met they would probably make a game out of seeing who could make Castiel blush first. "Why are you here Balthazar?"

"Rude," Balthazar sniffed, "And here I was concerned for your well being."

"No, really," Castiel teased.

"I'm truly offended. And I came to drop off your keys and your wallet."

"Knew it," Castiel smirked.

"Your portion of the tips are there as well," Balthazar called back as he walked toward the front door, "Shoot me a text when you're not riding the monster cock." He slammed the door shut with a laugh. Castiel's entire body went red with embarrassment. He was going to kill him. 

Dean laughed and crawled up the bed, kissing up Castiel's body that had gone pink with embarrassment. "You really are too much fun to tease," he said. "Do you know any place around here that delivers? I would prefer you don't get dressed if you don't have to."

Castiel hummed in acknowledgement of Dean's words, a playful smile on his face as he moved his arms away. "I have a couple take out menus in a drawer somewhere in the kitchen," he said distractedly, much more focused on Dean.

Dean continued to kiss him, up his throat and along his jaw line, once again starting to forget how hungry he was for anything else. "What are the odds," he murmured as he kissed him. "Found half dead by the only witch in the world who can't feel that I'm a familiar, who happens to like men that look as if they've been carved out of a mountain, and who is also one of the sexiest things I've ever seen?" he shook his head, though he was smiling. "Sounds like madness to me."

"One of us must've gotten in good with the man upstairs," Castiel chuckled, lifting a hand to trace the line of Dean's jaw. He really was a wonder to behold. A giant among men, a god among familiars, a huge five-year-old inside. Castiel leaned up to press their lips together in a bruising kiss. "Besides, what's life without a little madness?" he murmured against Dean's mouth, a smile playing on his lips.

"Nothing I want to have a part in," He replied, moving a powerful arm around Castiel’s back to lift him into his chest as he kissed him. There was really nothing to call it besides 'madness'. Here we was, bound to a man he was quickly falling for. He never thought he'd be here. But he could literally feel Castiel adoring him, and he couldn't get enough of it. "You know... if we stay here too long, it's only a matter of time before they come fore us.."

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. "You know, I could really get used to this whole manhandling thing," he said, placing soft kiss along Dean's jaw, "It's surprisingly hot." He willfully ignored his familiar's last statement. He had known before even going into Michael's home that they would have to leave if they survived. He just didn't want to think about it. This apartment had been his only home since they made him leave. So he was attached to it? Castiel just didn't want to think about leaving just yet.

Dean saw it for the escape that it was, and wasn't going to press. "Is that so?" He crooned, running his tongue down his throat. "Everything about you is surprisingly hot," He added, turning them so that Dean was on his back and Castiel was straddling him. "I was never what you would call straight but I preferred girls up until about six hours ago." He teased, smiling as he bit his tongue between his teeth. 

"Oh yeah?" Castiel questioned, ignoring the pink tint that had risen on his face. He leaned down and moved to attack Dean's neck, ravaging it with small bites and soothing kisses. He began rocking slightly, barely even noticeable, as he made his way down Dean's torso. "What changed your mind?"

"Your hipbones probably," he teased, his hand possessively running down his sides. "When I was cooking yesterday and you came out from the shower..." He inhaled and exhaled to make his point. "Damn."

"Already hooked," Castiel teased, making his way back up Dean's torso, kissing up his neck until he could whisper in his ear. "And you haven't even seen them in action."

"Haven't I?" He asked, tilting his head into the contact, wringing his hands on the very hipbones they were talking about. "How do you figure?"

Castiel ground his hips down against the lower half of Dean's abdomen, where he was currently sat, before gyrating on the hard body below him, placing his hands over Dean's. "That's how I figure," he said plainly, a teasing smile on his face as he stopped all motion entirely.

Dean's jaw clenched instinctively, his grip on Castiel's hips tightening. "I'm sorry," he said through his teeth. "I didn't quite get that I must have not been paying attention." His hands slid down to his thighs possessively. 

Castiel clucked his tongue in playful reprimand. "Pay attention this time," he instructed with mock seriousness. Castiel circled his hips, his back arching just so, the muscles of his thighs and abdomen contracting. He bit his lip, beginning to feel like this demonstration was definitely affecting himself more. "Got it?" he asked, voice cracking near the end, though this time, he didn't stop moving.

Dean didn't really say anything so much as he just let out a jumble of vowels, his grip tightening around Castiel's thigh. He drank in the sight, raking his eyes obscenely over his torso as he moved. "Jesus, look at you," he said, more to himself. He sat up under Cas, wrapping him in his arms and moving his mouth over his chest, circling the tip of his tongue over one of his nipples teasingly before taking it into his mouth, feeling it pucker under the touch. 

Trapped in Dean's arms, Castiel couldn't do much but thread his hands through Dean's hair and arch into his touch. Not that he really wanted to do anything else. He still moved his hips minutely, needing the small amount of friction that it brought him. "Fuck," he cried out, eyes squeezed shut, lips parted.

Dean's breath was already pumping out of his chest. He moved his mouth to run his tongue over the fresh scar on Castiel's collarbone, tasting the tang of his blood again, which sent electricity down his spine. His hands moved to manipulate his hips, rocking him down against his abdomen. "Jesus," he growled. "You're so sexy I can't think straight." 

"Look who's talking," Castiel groaned. He let Dean maneuver his body, enjoying the feeling of letting go and allowing someone else to take the reigns for a bit. However, Castiel was nothing if not a bit of a show off. He arched his back, placing his hands over Dean's as he bit his lip, looking at Dean through his lashes.

"Jesus Christ," he groaned, unable to stop himself, worshiping the curve of Castiel's back with his hands. He could feel the energy start building in his chest, that furious storm in him. He moaned, sliding one hand down behind Castiel, pulling his underwear down while using the other hand to lift him so he could slide it down over his knees and off his feet. 

"Holy shit," Castiel exclaimed, watching as he was lifted with only one hand. It didn't even look like Dean was straining. It was... really hot. Castiel could feel their connection intensifying just as it had last time, and he let out a moan. He could definitely get used to this. "You. Underwear. No more," he bit out, going in and out of stages of coherency. 

Dean leaned back to arch his hips off the bed, easily lifting Castiel along with himself as he peeled his underwear off him and kicked it off his feet. "You like that, don't you," he crooned sitting back up. "You like when I move you."

"Yes," Castiel panted with no hesitation, moving his hips freely against Dean. Why bother lying about it when telling the truth could lead to more. He'd never been with someone that was so intensely in control, strong enough to control him. It was exhilarating. 

That was all Dean needed. He moved to the edge of the bed and stood up, bringing Castiel with him easily with his arms around his back. Keeping him pressed against his chest as he stood. He moved one hand under Castiel's thigh, wrapping his legs around his waist as he carried him to the other side of the room and slammed Castiel's back into the wall, pressing him into it to hold him steady as he covered the side of Castiel's throat with his mouth. 

Castiel gasped sharply, arms tight around Dean's neck. "How are you even real," he moaned, letting his head fall back to thunk against the wall behind him. He rolled his hips eagerly.

"I feel like I could lift the building out of its foundation," he breathed against his throat. "If I was strong before, I could move mountains now." He raked his sharpening teeth along Castiel's throat. He kissed him before saying. "Put your hands on the ceiling." And before Castiel could question the order, Dean lifted him by his thighs, almost bench pressing him to lift him up the wall. Once he was high enough, he ran his tongue along the length of his cock and took him into his mouth, holding him up against the wall as he did. 

The thought 'I can't reach' crossed Castiel's mind but before he could even open his mouth, he was a lot higher than he was before. His hands shot up so he could steady himself. "Fucking Christ," he cried out, body trembling with pleasure. He could feel Dean's power thrumming through him, overwhelming him. Suddenly, the overhead light in the middle of the room popped, as did the small bulb in the lamp, sparks raining down over the room.

Dean didn't care, he shouldered between Castiel's legs, draping one over each shoulder as he started in on him, his mouth and tongue enthusiastically taking him down his throat. He moaned, sending vibrations down into the sensitive skin as his hands kneaded into the meat of his thighs. He felt like he could punch through walls. The power buzzing around him like electricity in the air. The light bulbs shattering was rewarding, because it meant Cas was losing control over himself, over the power inside him, and Dean wanted nothing more than to make him surrender to it. 

"Dean," Castiel moaned, "Dean, this definitely isn't going to last very long." He could already feel himself approaching the edge, far earlier than he would like. The show of power Dean was giving was feeding into him, making him feel everything even more than he ever had. He pressed hard against the ceiling when he suddenly heard a loud crack. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the ceiling had splintered. 

Dean slowly let Castiel slip from his mouth, moving his hands around the curve of his backside to allow him to slide down the wall and back into his arms, exhaling a slow breath to try and get them both under control. His eyes had ignited again, that bright golden light pouring from them as his lips formed around his fangs to exhale slowly. Words failed, his instincts to dominate taking a rather strong hold of him. He sneered through his teeth, one hand reaching up to tug Castiel's hair and force him to expose his throat to him. His other hand held him up, pressing him into the wall as he lined his cock up along Castiel's ass, rolling his hips along it as he did. He closed his mouth over his Adam's apple, hungrily moving his tongue along the veins in his throat. 

Castiel let his body go allowing Dean to move him as he pleased, a chorus of moans and whimpers passing his lips. "Fuck me," he yelled, nails digging into the meat of Dean's shoulders, tired of waiting. He wanted to feel Dean let go of himself as he slammed into Castiel. He wanted to feel their pleasure mingling in the connection, intensifying the experience by the hundreds. He wanted to feel Dean's hands holding him tightly, leaving bruises in their wake. 

Dean growled, the command sending electricity down him, making his hair stand up on end. He moved both hands to quickly lift Castiel by his legs so he could spread him open, lowering him down so that he pressed his cock into him, but he wasn't slow and worried like last time. He pushed Castiel down onto him hard, pushing his entire cock up into him with a vicious, animal sound ripping from his throat. He pressed Castiel against the wall so he could use the pressure to move his hands. Taking both of Castiel's wrists in one of his large hands and pinning them above Castiel's head against the wall. He crushed their mouths together, diving his tongue down into Castiel's mouth before pulling back. The apartment around them creaked. Thunder cracked in the sky outside that shook the whole building. They were both losing their hold. He used his free arm to wrap around the small of Castiel's back and hold him in place as he drove his hips up into him. 

Lightning lit up the sky and wind made the trees creak and bend. Castiel could feel the building shake down to its very foundations. He pulled against Dean's hold on his wrists, not to get away but to feel how he couldn't. He moved with Dean as best he could, pushing his hips down as Dean drove his up. Pleasure shot through him down to his toes and he made sure that everyone knew, cries of Dean's name sliding off his lips. The pace was fast and brutal and Castiel loved every second of it. It felt elemental and instinctive, as if there was nothing but the basest of animals left inside them. 

Castiel trying to pull his wrists out of Dean's hand did nothing but make him want to restrain him further. He squeezed his hand around Castiel's wrists, feeling the skin bruise against his hand. He felt something very close to fury building in him. He needed more. He moved Castiel off of him, setting him down so he could stand before whirling him around and slamming his chest into the wall this tips, his hands running trails of fire down Castiel's sides. He leaned forward to speak directly into Castiel's. "Arch your back for me," He growled, manipulating his hips in his hands as he did. "And put your palms flat on the wall." 

Well, shit. For the second time that day, Castiel found himself proved wrong when he thought it couldn't possibly get much better than it had previously been. He felt like he now knew what Dean was talking about when he had said it made sparks go up his spine. Castiel could feel the electricity thrumming through him as he spread his palms against the wall, arching his back as far as he could without hurting himself or looking completely ridiculous. 

"That's it," He crooned, his hands tightening around his hips as he pressed into him again, slamming into him with a furious energy, angling himself just so that he could feel himself hitting that intimate cluster of nerves inside Castiel. He pumped into him hard, their bodies meeting together loudly as his breath seared out of his throat. One hand jumped to Castiel's shoulder. He leaned over, touching his forehead in between Castiel's shoulder blades at the sheer ecstasy. He growled, sliding the hand on his shoulder up to hold Castiel around the front of his throat, squeezing it in his iron hand enough to cause pressure but not enough to cause pain. His other hand slammed into the wall, denting the drywall before he slid it down to cover Castiel's hand, linking their fingers together as he continued to move. He pressed his face into the side of Castiel’s head, growling into his ear. "Tell me you're mine," he demanded, feeling his frenzy coming to an apex. "Tell me, Castiel, tell me I own you," he sneered through his teeth. 

Castiel could feel how this was something Dean needed, something he couldn't control. The animal inside of him demanding that he take and take and Castiel would let him. He tried to catch his breath, Dean's pace punishing. Castiel squeezed the very small hold he had on the tips of Dean's fingers where their hands were entwined, pressing his cheek into the other's. "You own me," he whispered slowly, voice low, panting slightly as he spoke, "I. Am. Yours."

The sound that came out of Dean wasn't human, it was very plainly animal. He sounded like a wolf closing in on a kill. He panted against his skin, each breath coming out with the brutal sound coming from deep in his chest. The words sent his mind spiraling as this climax threatened. In the same moment that he surrendered to it, time around them seemed to slow to a stop. The moment was charged, Dean could hear their -- feel their hearts beat in perfect unison, feel the alien consciousness of Castiel's mingling with his. The air was vibrating, radiating energy and Dean was acutely aware of it as he succumbed. Castiel's name ripped from his throat, shattering the window in the bedroom and cracking thunder through the sky. 

Hearing his own name being screamed like that did something to Castiel. It sent him over the edge almost immediately, lightning touching down in the street outside. His mind went dizzy and he felt a bit faint. For a moment Castiel feared that he might actually pass out. He could hear Dean's heartbeat in his ears, feel the way he had given in to himself, and it set Castiel on fire. 

Dean's body thrust jerkily, shuttering against the force of his climax, removing his hands from Castiel so he could brace himself on the wall, his arms and legs shivering to hold up his weight. "Jesus," he sighed, nuzzling his face into Castiel's face. He felt Castiel's weakness and moved one arm around his waist to help hold him up, though he was hardly in a state to be helping anyone, but his instinct to protect his master was much stronger than his exhaustion. "I got you," he breathed, the words hitting Castiel's jaw line as he took on his weight. He lifted him on shaking legs into his arms before turning around and setting him back into the bed, his chest panting with his exhausted breath. 

Castiel was breathing hard, eyes shut as he tried to calm himself down. "I uhh, I think I know why it's forbidden now," Castiel chuckled breathily, opening his eyes to look at the popped light bulbs, shattered windows, cracked ceiling, and dented drywall. Not to mention the storm that was just beginning to clear away outside. 

"That's not why it's forbidden," he said, buckling onto his knees beside the bed as he tried to catch his breath. "Though, it's a damn good reason to add onto the list."

"That was pretty fucking incredible," Castiel said, turning himself on his side so he could look at Dean, "You were an animal."

Dean arched an entertained eyebrow with a grin as he panted. "I am an animal," he said, not in a boasting way, in a literal way. "You bring out the madness in me." He leaned into the bed to taste the sweat on Castiel's throat before kissing him. "We made quite a mess," he said with a laugh. "There's... glass everywhere." He kissed Castiel and stood up on shaky legs. "You rest I'll... try and fix the window. Do you have a broom somewhere?"

"Nope," Castiel declared, grabbing onto Dean's wrist and using his moment of slight weakness against him to drag him down onto the bed, "You're not going anywhere or fixing anything, you're going to lay here with me and enjoy the fucking afterglow."

"I can't guarantee that I'll stay conscious," he crooned, collapsing onto the bed beside Cas and wrapping him in his arms, pulling them together. He nuzzled the side of his face. "Sorry I was so... I mean... I got a little out of control."

"I dare you to even try and find a part of me that didn't enjoy it," Castiel muttered, eyes already closed, "I'll save you the trouble: There isn't one." He snuggled into Dean's large warm body and decided it was his new favorite place to be. Wrapped in Dean's arms. 

"I'll... keep that in mind," he murmured, nuzzling against the top of Castiel’s head as unconsciousness threatened him. He supposed it was good he didn't have to turn off the light. He tightened his grip around Castiel's shoulders before the world drifted away and he just slept.

Castiel had never had a more restful night's sleep in his life. He felt safe and secure, even while he wasn't awake. His dreams were fast paced and blurry and there was no way that Castiel would remember them in the morning, but he knew that he felt happy and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I swear, there will never be that much sex in one chapter again. I don't know man, we just went a little overboard, but hey, that happens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an effort to protect Castiel and keep his identity unknown, Dean takes his newly bonded which to someone he can trust that will help train him in his newfound powers. Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of sexual stuff in this one too. They just can't keep their hands off each other. Oops!

Dean groaned sleepily, stretching his legs as consciousness came back to him. The cold Chicago sky was covered in clouds, so Dean had no idea what time it was. He felt like he had slept all day. Dean wasn't racked by nightmares, he wasn't shaken and sweaty, he was rested... eased. He lifted his head, blinking awake slowly. He looked at the witch asleep in his arms, and grinned, wider than he meant to, feeling rather proud of himself. There was a special kind of satisfaction in seeing someone so slain and satisfied. He nuzzled his face under Castiel's jaw, affectionately kissing him awake. 

Castiel was brought out of his dreams by something nuzzling against his face. "Go away," Castiel groaned, sleepily pushing his arms out towards the whatever it was to push it away, "Sleep now." Unbeknownst to him, he had pushed his arms in the completely wrong direction, looking just a tad idiotic as he flopped back down.

Dean laughed. He let Castiel sleep and pushed himself out of the bed gently, dressing himself and making his way out to the living room, checking Castiel's phone for the time. Jesus it wasn't even morning yet, it was only 5am. He still slept for like nine hours, but he was never able to sleep through the morning. He snatched some money out of Castiel's wallet. They were bound now. He had a right to it, he rationalized. After all, he was going to buy food for the both of them so he had to get it from somewhere. He returned to the apartment as quietly as possible as he started cooking.

Castiel slept for another hour or two before his body told him it was a rational time to get up and start the day. He groaned as he opened his eyes, rubbing away the sleep. He always hated waking up. He always felt so sluggish and tired despite just having slept. He slid out of bed with a hiss, a sharp ache in his lower back. Castiel carefully and slowly pulled on a pair of underwear and sweatpants before heading out of the room, following the scent of food. He limped into the kitchen, a scowl on his face. However, his annoyance was only for the fact that he knew Dean would tease him about it. "I dare you to even say one word," he warned Dean, wincing as he hoisted himself up and sat down on the counter. He would have to make himself something later. 

"I'm liking you limping," he said, putting three pancakes and sausage on a plate and handing them to Castiel with syrup. "It's a very... victorious feeling," he added, kissing Castiel before turning back to the fridge. "Milk or orange juice? Or beer?"

"Ha ha," Castiel said dryly, shoving a piece of sausage in his mouth, "Enjoy it while it lasts because a potion will have it gone in no time." He tried to put maybe half a pancake in his mouth before giving up and settling on a fourth. "You always have milk with pancakes," he said seriously, almost appalled that there had been other options.

"Yes, sir," he said with a laugh, pulling it out for him and putting it on the counter before going back to making pancakes. "You shouldn't need to use a potion anymore. You should just be able to think about it now." He turned to look at him over his shoulder. "If we're going to have enemies as powerful as your brother, you should start relying on your powers a little more."

"Oh yes, let me just break years of habits in a day," Castiel said sarcastically, words muffled by the food in his mouth. He waited a moment before speaking again, swallowing his mouthful. "I'm not the best witch in practice in case you couldn't tell," he pointed out a bit quietly, "That's why I jumped on him at the bar instead of using magic. Magic isn't my first instinct anymore."

"Well, we'll have to work on that then," he said with a laugh. "When we bonded, you healed every wound on my body, save this one," he said, raising his shoulder to motion to the scar Cas left there. "You come from a very, very powerful magical family, and I can feel the power in you." He laughed, leaning on a counter, motioning his spatula. "The only thing you could think about when I bound to you was that you just wanted me to be okay, and lo and behold, pains and aches I've had since childhood are gone." He turned back to making his breakfast. "You are a force to be reckoned with. The sooner you come to accept that the better."

Castiel blushed, pushing the food around on his plate. He'd spent his entire childhood hearing how he was wrong and he wasn't good enough and why couldn't he be more like his brothers, and here was someone telling him that he was better than the lot of them put together. In simplest terms, it felt good. It made him want to try to be better. Castiel closed his eyes, focusing his mind on ridding himself of his limp. When he opened his eyes again, sitting on the counter didn't ache. A smile lit up his face as he jumped off the counter and ran to his room. He stood there, picturing how it used to be, with nothing broken, and when his eyes opened that's how it was. "I am so bad ass!" he exclaimed excitedly, feeling like he was five years old again playing with a brand new toy.

"I already knew that," Dean called back with a laugh as he served himself. "Finish eating. Cold pancakes are gross." He said, beginning to shovel his food into his mouth. They had a long day ahead of them.

Castiel came back into the kitchen and stuck his tongue out at Dean before hopping back on the counter to finish eating. "We really do have to leave, don't we?" 

"Yeah," Dean said, his shoulders slumping a little. "Yeah we do. Cas, I'm sorry I brought this all down on you." He sighed, pushing away his plate as he swallowed his last bite of food. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Hey, quit it sad sack," Castiel said, giving Dean a friendly punch to the shoulder, "It's gonna be like an adventure. Far off places, daring magic fights, a prince in disguise." He jumped up to give Dean a quick kiss on the cheek before rinsing off his plate in the sink.

"Beauty and the Beast," he said with a chuckle. "How obscenely appropriate." He kissed the back of Castiel’s neck. "We won't have to go far. I have a plan. Or the makings of one. Can I use your cell?"

"Sure. Mis cosas son tus cosas," Castiel said with a smile, taking Dean's plate to rinse off as well. There were some things he would undoubtedly miss, but as long as he was with Dean, Castiel knew that everything would end up okay.

Dean made his way to the living room and flipped open Castiel’s phone and dialed the number. 

"Hey Bobby. Yeah, it's Dean. Chicago, about four hours out. Yeah. Yeah. Okay. I'm not coming alone. No, it's not Sam. No, it's not a girlfriend. Jesus what's with the third degree? Yeah okay. Yeah." He hung up and put his jacket on. 

Castiel made his way into the living room to see that Dean had his jacket on. "Are we going somewhere?" he questioned, "Should I be putting a shirt on? Packing a bag? Hiding the drugs from the police dogs?" It was mostly a joke, but about a sixth of the herbs he worked with for his potions were technically illegal in the US.

"Not quite yet. You pack up everything you want to keep. I'm going to go find us a car." He took Cas by the shoulders. "I will never lie to you, so please don't ask me how." He kissed his forehead. "I might be gone most of the day, but when I come back be ready to move. I don't know how long we have but I'll try and be fast."

Castiel fisted his hand in the front of Dean's shirt and dragged him down for a real kiss. "Be safe," he said softly against his lips, fingers slowly loosening their grip. Dean was totally going to steal a car. Castiel was going to be driving around in a stolen car. He watched the door close after his hulking figure before setting to work. He had no idea what to pack so he just started flying around the apartment, throwing things into a pile on the floor that he would sort through when he was done to make sure he was really only taking the important things. 

Dean prowled the city in his dog form, sniffing out the scents he'd rather forget as he made his way to the depths of the city. He found a pool in someone’s backyard, jumped into it, then he stole a pack of cigarettes, smoking two or three to mask Castiel’s scent. Once he found the guild parlor, he shifted out of his dog form and pounded three times on the huge heavy metal door. The slat slid open and sharp blue eyes looked out at him. 

"Password" he demanded.

Dean kicked the fucking door in. 

There was a panicked scuttling as everyone inside jumped to their feet in preparation for trouble. 

"Well, well," Crowley crooned. "I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were stupid enough to come back here... alone."

"He's bound!!" One of the unbound witches sneered. "His pulse is gone." 

"No..." Crowley said, a disbelieving eyebrow cocked.

Dean lifted his shirtsleeve revealing Castiel’s bond scar. 

"Well butter my ass and call me dinner," he lilted. "Whose the lucky witch? Alistair?"

"Better." Dean insisted. "A Novak." He neglected to mention which one.

The room hushed.

"Your leader is dead," Dean continued. "I ripped his throat out with my teeth, so as fair warning, it would be very wise if you stopped chasing me." He threw the medallion Alistair wore around his neck to Crowley’s feet. "This is your only warning. The next time I catch any of your scents... You'll be just in time to have tea with Alistair in hell."

He had been expecting a fight, but maybe they were smarter than Dean had given them credit for. He walked out. Now he had to find a car.

Castiel had all of his clothes packed and even a box for Goodwill. That was the easy part. Next came the actually things. He had no idea what his criteria should be for what should stay and what should go, but he figured that keeping his luggage limited to one bag was a safe bet. Thanks to his college packing skills, all of his clothes were folded small enough to fit in one bag with room to spare. He lugged his firebox out of its hiding spot. It was made of thick iron and contained everything that he wanted to preserve in case he couldn't grab them in emergencies. Some of it was just legal documentation, but there was plenty of sentimentality as well. By the look of the bag, the box itself would just fit, so Castiel had to fill up the rest of the box. He took only five of his books, the ones that he knew were final prints. He put in all his notebooks as well, considering they were basically his life's work. By the time he was done, the apartment looked as though someone had ransacked it, but he was ready. All he had to do was wait for Dean.

The tires of the old mustang screeched as Dean spun it into place and hopped out, bounding up the stairs and bursting into the door. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Cas sitting on the floor with his bag. He knew it had been a possibility that he'd been taken. He moved to pick up his bag with one hand and flung it over his shoulder. "We gotta go," he said, taking Castiel’s hand and lifting him to his feet. He gave Cas a wad of hundreds. "Go pay next 2 months rent in advance. Tell her you're going on vacation or something. Meet me downstairs."

"Do I want to know where you got this?" Castiel called after Dean's retreating figure, waving the wad of money he now held in his hands. He wasn't surprised when he didn't get an answer, a fond smile crossing his lips. Sighing, Castiel headed to the window. The landlady was extremely used to him paying the rent from the fire escape and she had taken to coming to collect it the same way when he was late. He climbed up the three floors that separated them and gave her window a knock. 

"It's not pay day," she sighed as she opened her window.

"I know, but I'm going on vacation," Castiel lied, reciting Dean's words, "So I want to give you the next two months in advance."

"Castiel, you know I'm not allowed to do that."

"Please?" Castiel begged, "If I'm not back, you can sell everything I left behind and pocket the cash. Oh, but don't give anyone the herbs except for the number on the refrigerator labeled pharmacist." 

"Fine," she said after a beat of silence, snatching the money from Castiel's hand. 

"Thank you!" he called back, racing down the fire escape and jumping into the alley below. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he was slammed into the wall behind him. 

"He didn't mention it was the rejected Novak," an acrid voice hissed in his ear. It wasn't even a conscious thought, but a pulse of magic burst out of Castiel, sending whoever it was slamming across the alley, unconscious before they even hit the ground. Castiel barely turned to look at them before running to the front to see Dean in an old style Mustang. 

"You couldn't have gotten something a little less noticeable?" he smiled at Dean, not wanting him to be worried.

"What fun would that be?" He said with a teasing smile. Revving the engine. As soon as Cas got in the at he knew something was wrong, smelling the scent of someone else on his clothes. "What happened?" He asked. But instead of staying to find out, he peeled out of the car leaving it on. "If anyone but me comes out of those doors drive. As fast as you can."

"Dean it's fine I..." Castiel tried to call after him but he was already gone, "Handled it." Sighing, he moved himself over to the driver's seat for Dean's sake. He knew the other would be back any moment now after seeing that whoever was already unconscious. He smiled in spite of himself. It was nice having someone that cared for him so fiercely and that he cared for in return.

Dean found the unconscious man and chuckled a little. Castiel’s instincts were obviously kicking in but it really wasn't enough. He didn't need this witch reporting back to the guild about Cas. He wanted to keep Castiel’s identity a secret as long as possible. This was a dance Dean had danced for he and Sam too many times. More were coming. He could smell them. He didn't want to do this, but he put the unconscious witch over his shoulder ran back up the apartment and kicked the door in, throwing the witch on the couch, taking one of the cigarettes from his pocket, lighting it, an putting it on the carpet next to his hand. He ran a blade across the witch’s throat to make sure he didn't wake up. He had to protect Castiel's identity as long as he could. The carpet caught fire quickly, and Dean bolted out of the building, pulling the fire alarm on his way out so everyone would get out in time. He came out of the doors with a bloody shirt, wiping the blood off his hands as he went to the driver’s side and pushed Castiel over so he could drive. 

"Sorry, Cas," he said as the smoke started to billow out of the window of his apartment, "Looks like you won't be getting your deposit back."

Castiel stared, wide eyed at the apartment building as they sped away. He bit his lip, tears welling up in his eyes in spite of himself. He had everything he wanted, he reminded himself. He had even given the landlady permission to sell the rest. There was nothing left for him there. Still, it tugged on something inside him to see his only true home go up in flames. Finally, Castiel turned back when the building was out of sight, facing front and settling in his seat. "So," he said, clearing his throat in an attempt to make it sound as though there wasn't a lump he was trying to swallow around, "Where are we going?"

Dean reached over and put a hand on Castiel’s knee, trying to be comforting. "Four hours out," he said. "A friend of mine who can keep us safe and keep you hidden for a while." He moved his hand to the back of Castiel’s neck. "I'm sorry, Cas. That guy would have gone right to the guild and told them who you were and they would have come back and gotten your scent in the apartment." He squeezed his neck. "I want to keep you hidden for as long as I can. If they don't know who you are they can't find you." 

"It's alright," Castiel said, leaning back into Dean's touch, closing his eyes for a moment. The car was silent until he finally spoke up again. "You know, we could probably make this into a book and sell it. Just switch out witches and familiars into warring mob groups and we got ourselves a best seller," he joked, trying to distract himself and lighten the mood.

"A lot of it won't make sense without the boyfriend who turns into a dog," he said with a laugh, before realizing what he said and clearing his throat. "I mean.... Not that... I didn't mean that..."

"What? We fuck twice and you can't call us boyfriends?" Castiel teased, "Do I mean so little to you?" He put on an over dramatic air, clutching his heart and pretending to faint in his seat. 

"Yeah I just killed a guy and became an arsonist because you're a cheap trick." He teased, moving his hand to downgrade the gear of the car and lurch it into the freeway. Dean loved to drive, but cars always made Dean anxious, so he rolled down the window and leaned his elbow out so he could feel the wind and smell the scents of the earth that he found so grounding. 

Castiel laughed as Dean all but stuck his head out the window. It reminded him so much of a dog that he was almost surprised. It was interesting to see how Dean's familiar form leaked into his human traits. "Please, I am anything but cheap," Castiel teased back. He quieted for a moment, the severity of the situation coming back to him. "They won't do anything to Balthazar, will they?"

Dean thought in it for a moment. "Did you tell Balthazar you were leaving?"

"No," Castiel replied, shaking his head, "I didn't get the chance."

"Then he'll be okay. Here," he pulled out a cell phone from his jacket pocket. "Turn this on next to your phone and it'll clone the numbers in yours. Michael has powerful connections I figure once he sees the apartment tracking your phone is the first thing he will do. You should get rid of it, and if you want to talk to the blonde one, it'll be safe on that phone." He let the silence take over a bit before adding. "This isn't forever, Cas," he promised. Putting a reassuring hand on his thigh. "But you're vulnerable right now, and until we can get you trained up and kicking ass like I know you can, it's just better if you keep your head down. I can't let anything happen to you."

Castiel nodded, turning to give Dean a weak smile. He couldn't help it; he was worried. Castiel wasn't really one for leaving at the drop of a hat or doing much of anything without a plan. After being thrown out with no warning, Castiel never liked not knowing what was happening. He liked being in control. That's why only twenty minutes after he had been fired, he had to stop in a local restroom to have a small panic attack. Not having a plan, not knowing what was next, made Castiel itchy all over. Going to save Dean had been the most reckless thing he had ever done in his life and he honestly hoped he would never have to do anything like it again. At the same time, he trusted Dean to know how to make everything alright. Dean has done this kind of thing before and Castiel knew he was safe in his hands. He turned on the cell phone, waiting for the cloning process to be complete before turning his own off and removing the battery. He threw them both out the car window and watched as they were run over by a fourteen wheeler. 

"It's gonna be okay, Cas," he reassured, turning to look at him briefly. "I've been on the run my whole life. I'll take care of you. And if you want I'll come back for Balthazar, whatever you need to sleep soundly." He took Castiel’s hand and kissed his palm, keeping his eyes on the road. "It's gonna be rough. But I'll be with you every step."

"I know," Castiel said softly, giving Dean's hand a squeeze, "I trust you. Just a little personal anxiety to work through." 

Dean didn't say anything. What more could he say? Instead they drive in companionable silence. Dean resolved himself to not being able to fix everything for Cas, and just let him work it out on his own. Dean kept his eyes on his rear view, paranoid keeps you safe, that's what his dad always said. There was no way they'd be able to be tracked. Dean would wait until Cas was safe then ditch the car somewhere. It would all e okay, he hoped.

Rather than sit there and try to convince himself that everything would be okay, Castiel decided to try and get some rest. The next few days were bound to be nerve wracking and Castiel needed to get all the sleep he could. He fell asleep, Dean's hand entwined with his own. 'Everything will be okay' was the mantra the played over and over in his head as he drifted off.

Dean lost himself in his thoughts as he drove. Had it really only been three days? It felt like an eternity already. This whirlwind if emotions in his chest, this possessive almost obsessive need to protect him. He guessed this is what being bound was about. 

Though them being attracted to each other made things... Complicated. He tried not to think about it.

\---

The sun had started setting by the time they pulled into Ashton, some podunk city in Illinois with a population Of about 200. He jostled Cas once they pulled into the town making his way to Bobby's beat up junkyard. 

Castiel jolted awake when Dean shook him, heart pounding a little faster than it had to. He calmed slightly when he realized they had merely reached their destination. He watched the small town go past, still a little groggy. "Where are we?" he yawned, voice still a little rough from sleep.

"The middle of nowhere," he said, rubbing his leg, encouraging him to wake up as he pulled into the old run down mechanics garage. "Don't let it fool you, probably isn't a safer place in the country." 

Castiel hummed in acknowledgement, turning his head to give Dean a tired smile. "I think I ended up pretty lucky, getting bound to you," he said sleepily, "You're amazing."

"Yeah, nothing says lucky like losing everything you ever cared about," he cursed under his breath, getting out of the car before going around to the other side to help Cas out and take his back, holding it over his shoulder as he opened up Castiel's door. Dean certainly didn't feel like Castiel should think he was amazing for any other reason than he was strong, but Dean would take what he could get. 

Castiel, stumbled out of the car sleepily. He had no idea why he was so tired, because he knew that he shouldn't be, however he was really too sleepy to bring himself to care. He just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up because sleep was that nice. "No 'm serious," Castiel slurred, leaning heavily against Dean as he stood there, "You're really nice, and caring, and funny, and protective, and hot, and you're great in the sack."

"Uh huh," he put the bag back into the car and swept Cas into his arms. "Try and sleep," he said softly as he started to walk. "I've got you."

It occurred to Castiel, somewhere in the back of his mind, that something was very wrong. He shouldn't be this tired after sleeping all night and just taking a nap that lasted almost four hours. It was unnatural. However, he couldn't voice any of this, already drifting off to sleep in Dean's arms.

Dean felt a small shock wave over his consciousness, feeling Castiel being unsure of something, but it just came through like static. "Cas," he said, trying to jostle him awake. "Cas," He tried again, shaking him in his arms. Something flipped in his stomach. 

He burst through Bobby's door and the man drew a gun on him before relaxing seeing Dean come in. 

"You're late," he sneered.

"I've been busy," He said, turning into the living room and revealing the unconscious man in his arms. "Something’s wrong."

"I just helped Rufus bury a body I ain't got time fer-"

"Damn it, Bobby, he's unconscious. But he shouldn't be." He made his way back to his old room and laid Castiel in his old bed. "He slept for like 14 hours last night, and we just outran a bunch of hell, he shouldn't be this tired. He slept the whole way here."

"Well, being on the run with you for any amount of time will do that to a person."

"No, Bobby, something’s wrong. I..." he ran his hand over the top of his head. "I can feel it." He finally just said. 

Bobby's expression dropped, and in that moment, for the first time in Bobby's life, he couldn't feel Dean's pulse. His expression said the words for him, he didn't have to say it. He just got to work. 

"What happened?" Bobby asked as he started checking Castiel's vital signs. 

"I-I don't know. I only took my eyes off him for a minute but... some... some witch had gotten to him. When I went in the other guy was unconscious so I killed him."

"Did he get his hands on him?"

Dean nodded. "He had to, I could smell him on his clothes when he got in the car."

Bobby pulled a small pouch out of Castiel's pocket and gave Dean a look that said. "Really?"

"A hex bag?" Dean said, snatching it out of Bobby's hand. "How? I didn't..." he inhaled, realizing that it had no scent. "Those motherfuckers."

"If you're gonna kill someone whose in the company of a blood hound, you're gonna remember to make your weapons unscented." He stood up straight and crossed his arms. "Now, you wanna tell me what in the hell is going on?"

Dean motioned his head out of the room. "Let him sleep it off," he said, having Bobby follow him out of the room and shutting the door behind him. He tossed the hex bag into the fireplace and leaned on the mantle for a few minutes, wondering how in the hell he could possibly explain. 

"I ain’t getting any younger," Bobby interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean groaned, shrugging out of his jacket. "I’m bound. To him. He's my witch. End of story."

"Don't even try that with me, boy. You spent your twenty-some-odd years swearing upon this grave and that, that you were never ever gonna bind yourself to a witch for as long as you live and you show up at my door bound to some pretty boy witch I ain’t never heard of?"

Dean dragged his teeth over his bottom lip. "You have heard of him." he said hesitantly. "He's a Novak."

The silence was almost palpable. "The hell you just say?" Bobby said slowly. 

"Castiel. The youngest." 

"How dare you..." Bobby sneered, taking Dean by the front of his shirt. "How dare you bring a Novak into my home! Ask me for help! Have you forgotten what they've done to us? To our family?" 

"Keep your voice down," Dean sneered, pushing Bobby off. "I didn't really have a choice it was a death or bind situation."

"Dean. Michael Novak killed your father!"

"SHHHHHHH," Dean shushed urgently. "You don't think I remember? You don't think I see it every time I close my eyes?"

"You'd better have a damn good explanation for-"

"Bobby, Michael had me," he said, exasperated. "First, I was being held captive in this guild dungeon, I was in bad shape. I got hit by a car and he" he motioned to the room Castiel was in. "Picked me out of the gutter and practically destroyed his house to save my life. He just thought I was a dog and he went out of his way to save my life."

"Like hell he thought you were a dog. Dean, witches could feel your pulse for miles." 

"He couldn't. He got kicked out of the Novak house and spent all his time making.... potions and.... poultices and crap. He'd completely lost his spell casting. He's still lost it. Well, it's not lost but... he can't really control it." He exhaled and pulled his hands down his face. "Bobby I've been in his head. He's not... he's not like them. He's different."

Bobby's breath pumped out of his chest. "Your father..."

"My father is dead, Bobby. He's gone. And no matter how many people I chase down that's never going to change! Your familiar is gone, Bobby. And I'm sorry, Bobby. I miss him every god damn day but I didn't have a choice. It was either bind myself to the kind, naive, honest soul in there or bind myself to the likes of Michael himself. And if I would have had to bind myself to Michael to save his life I would have. I would have played pet to my father's murderer instead of watch him hurt Castiel. He's my responsibility now, but my instinct to protect him kicked in the moment I laid eyes on him, so don't try and tell me I care because of my instincts because it's just not true." When he realized he'd been half-shouting and red faced he swallowed and took a deep breath. "I'm going to get his bag out of the car and ditch the wheels. I'll be back in a few hours. Take care of him."

"Dean..."

"Bobby. Take care of him."

Bobby sighed and nodded, slightly ashamed by his bias. 

The door slammed as Dean made his way to the car. 

The moment the hex bag hit the fire, Castiel could feel his body shift from a forced sleep to something more natural. It was a bit of a doze really. He was going in and out, hearing snatches of loud conversation that he wasn't sure he would remember later. It took probably only a half hour for his body to say that he'd definitely had enough sleep for a while. Castiel propped himself up on his elbows and looked around to see that he was in a room he didn't recognize. Everything since falling asleep in the car was a bit blurry and he wasn't actually sure where he was. Castiel slid out of bed, almost immediately falling to his knees on shaking legs. He recognized the aftereffects of a hex bag. It had to have been the witch that he blew off of him. Castiel knew that Dean had been talking about how people would come after him for being bound to a Winchester, but suddenly it was far more real than it had been before. Castiel could feel his heart beating faster and his breaths coming quicker and he knew that he was on his way to a panic attack. He curled into himself, closing his eyes as he focused on stabilizing his breathing. It took him a while, but eventually he calmed himself down. He didn't regret binding with Dean. He didn't think that was possible, but there were new things he would have to get used to. "Hello?" Castiel called out softly as he pushed the door open slowly, "Dean?"

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty," Bobby drawled, coming out from the kitchen with a glass of water. "Drink up, kiddo."

"Thank you," Castiel said accepting the glass of water with a small nod of his head before downing the entire thing in one go, "My name is Castiel. I'm sorry to intrude in your home." This had to be the friend Dean had been talking about.

"Bobby," he said in that gruff tone, keeping his scrutinizing eyes on Castiel's face. The witch obviously didn't know. "So. You're Dean's master. I gotta tell you Novak," he said the word like it was a swear. "I never thought I'd see the day."

The animosity was almost palpable and Castiel felt himself shrinking. "I never intended for this to happen," Castiel said apologetically, "I'm not saying I regret it, because I don't, but I just wanted him to be safe away from Michael. If there had been a way to get him out without having him bind to anyone I would've done it in a second. I know how he wanted to remain unbound."

Bobby seemed to chew on the words for a while. "Dean trusts you," he said. "And that's enough for me, but mark my words if you end up being in cahoots with that murderer of a brother of yours..." He exhaled through his nose, pointing a finger to finish his sentence. 

"The situation with Dean was the first time I've spoken to my family since they cut me off," Castiel said, "I swear. And I have no intentions of keeping in contact."

Bobby nodded, that seeming to be good enough. "Come on. Dean made me promise to take care of you while he's gone so come and get some food in 'ya." Bobby turned and headed back into the kitchen, scooping up a large bowl of chili with sourdough toast on the side with a beer. 

"He's gone?" Castiel questioned, trying to sound much more casual than he felt, "Where did he go? Did he... did he say when he'd be back? And thank you so much."

"He went to ditch the car," Bobby said. "Car like that isn't just going to go without a fight. He'll drive a few hours out and then light it on fire so no one can trace it here. He should be back before morning."

Castiel nodded, feeling a little uneasy that they were so comfortable with the aspects of a runaway life. He wondered what kind of things they had been through to warrant that. He ate the food in front of him eagerly, suddenly realizing just how hungry he was. "I really want you to know how much I appreciate everything you're doing," Castiel said honestly, "It's really very kind of you to help me, even for Dean's sake. I know my family name doesn't exactly stir up feelings of generosity."

Bobby froze, his shoulders tense. He turned on a heel, eyes narrowed in confusion. "It's a little more than bad blood. He hasn't told you has he?"

"Told me what?" Castiel said, brows furrowed as he looked at Bobby.

"About your family and our family. What do you know about it? Do you have any idea... any inkling why we stay away from the Novaks?"

"Besides the normal reasons?" Castiel asked with a deprecating smile, "No. He hasn't told me anything about our families, though he reacted rather strongly when he found out who I was."

Bobby sat down beside Castiel at the table, exhaling a breath and leaning on his elbows. "John Winchester was my familiar since we were kids damn near. Dean and Sam are his sons. It'll be five years next month since Michael Novak killed him in cold blood." 

"Oh my god," Castiel breathed, hands coming up to his mouth in horror, "I am-- There is really nothing I can say to convey how completely appalled I am. I am so, so sorry. Why wouldn't Dean tell me something like that?"

"Probably to prevent you makin' that stupid face," Bobby said, leaning back in his chair. "He was trying to get me. He had Dean in a cage. He was all beat to hell. God," Bobby rubbed his face like it would make the memory go away. "I just barely managed to get the two of out of there." Bobby exhaled taking Castiel's dishes and putting them in the sink. "I just hope you know what it means that he bound himself to you to save your life." 

"How does he not despise me?" Castiel said, talking mostly to himself, "How can he even stand to look at me knowing I'm related to... to that?" He knew his brother was capable of immense cruelty, but to kill someone's familiar was depraved.

"Yeah you're not going to be very popular at family reunions," Bobby said, trying to lighten the mood. "But when you have someone like Dean in your corner, he'll punch anyone who looks at you sideways." He put his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "You didn't know. He's not going to blame you for his crime. Just... don't let him down." 

The front door burst open to the sound of furious panting. Dean was covered in oil and smoke and ash, hands on his hips. He buckled over to put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. 

"Jesus, boy, how far did you drive it?" 

"Wisconsin," Dean managed to get out.

"You should have taken me with you, I could have just blinked you back here and you wouldn't have had to run it." 

Dean waved a dismissive hand before lifting his head and seeing Cas at the table. His face lighting up at the sight. "Hey, Cas," he said, standing and wiping his hands off on his pants. "I'm... I'm glad to see you up and about." 

"It's good to finally be awake," Castiel said with a small laugh, "I'm so sorry, I should've noticed the hex bag. I don't know why I didn't." He felt horrible, knowing that Dean had probably worried, or at the very least that he had spent the entire ride in complete silence and then had to carry Castiel inside. Despite that, Castiel could feel a warm happy feeling swelling up in his chest just by looking at Dean and he could feel the idiotic smile that was fighting its way across his face. 

Dean and Castiel stood there, obviously a moment too long, looking at each other smiling, Dean's chest pumping with his exhaustion. 

"Alright, Chelsea Lately, you smell like dog. Go shower up and I'll get you something to eat." 

"Huh? Oh yeah, okay. I'll uh... yeah." He cleared his throat and stepped away toward the bathroom. 

"I'll say this much," Bobby said under his breath. "I've never seen him like this."

"DOG. FAMILIAR. I CAN HEAR YOU."

Castiel let out a laugh. A real one. The first since almost two days before when he had seen Michael at the bar. His cheeks went a little pink and he bit his lip to try and smother it. "I've never seen me like this either," he admitted quietly, still looking towards the hall where Dean had disappeared into. 

Bobby cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, well, if you two are done making googley eyes at each other I'll just be over here doing all the work." He turned to making Dean's dinner looking at Cas over his shoulder. "Dean says you lost your spell casting for a while? And not that you're bound you can't control it?"

"Yes, that's true," Castiel said with a nod, gathering his own empty plates to wash in the sink, "When my father tossed me out, declaring I wasn't fit to be a Novak, I decided I didn't want to be one. We are all very strong in our magic, or at least I was. Years went by and I didn't use it. I made potions and powders, little things that they couldn't trace. I was riding the line between a human lifestyle and a witch's. I hadn't realized it had gotten so bad until Dean turned out to be a familiar and I couldn't even feel his pulse. Now, with this surplus of power inside me, I really don't know what to do with it or how to use it. It's taken to bursting out at random intervals, mostly in relation to something I'm thinking about."

"That's common," Bobby said. "After John bound with me I kept accidentally electrocuting him when he got snippy with me." He laughed. "Stopped being accidental after a while."

He finished Dean's dinner and set it on the table with two cold beers. 

"We'll get you trained up," Bobby said, patting Castiel on the back as he passed. "It's not an easy life, being bound to a Winchester, but give it some time, and you'll be a force to be reckoned with."

"He already is," Dean said, wiping his wet hair with a towel as he came out wearing only pants, his bare feet shuffling on the floor. "Jesus, that smells good," he groaned as he threw himself into a chair. 

"It's alright," Bobby said. "It only smells good ‘cause you ran across the state on all fours." 

Castiel caught himself staring at Dean before he realized what he was doing. He looked away immediately, part of him hoping that Bobby hadn't noticed before he sat down in the chair next to Dean at the table. He wasn't really sure what to say, but he preferred being closer to Dean as opposed to the four extra feet that had been between them previously. "I see you have quite an extensive collection of books here," Castiel said with a smile, looking over at Bobby, "I love to read. I have my favorites with me." He tried not to think about how the rest were burned to ashes. He could get new books.

"You have more than that," Dean said mouth full of chili. "You have the rest of your library too." 

"What do you mean?" Castiel questioned, turning his head to look over at Dean.

Dean smiled around his food, but didn't look at Castiel. Bobby fished a long piece of paper out of his pocket and held it up in two fingers. "Dean took pictures of your library with his new phone. I've ordered half of them. The other half I have here." 

Dean, whose face was in his bowl of chili, looked up with just his eyes over to Castiel, smiling a rather proud smile before he winked and continued eating. 

"The stack in the living room... well... the one over by the chair, that's the half I had," Bobby continued.

Castiel's mouth dropped open, a laugh of disbelief escaping as the corners of his lips turned up in a smile. He was off the chair like a shot and over in the living room, sitting directly in front of the stack of books as he looked through them. They were exactly the books he had. He flipped through them gleefully for a moment before turning to give Dean and Bobby the most brilliant smile he had ever given anyone in his life. "Thank you so, so much," he said, voice dripping with sincerity, "I will repay you in any way that I can."

Dean felt like his heart shattered his rib cage it throbbed so hard in his chest. His expression dropped and he just sat there with a look of awe plastered on his face. 

Bobby stomped on his foot. 

"Agh-what the hell?"

"Get your head out of the clouds," he said out of the corner of his mouth. 

"You-uh..." He cleared his throat. "You're welcome." The second Dean realized he was going to have to burn the apartment down, he had made a stop by the bookshelf, knowing how much the library meant to Cas. He didn't realize the decision was going to have been so important to Cas... or to Dean.

Castiel had spent his entire life away from home collecting those books. They were really the only thing he had for a long time. Now, looking over the familiar words again, he couldn't explain the joy he felt in his chest. True, it wasn't exactly the same. He had scribbled in many of the more factual books, highlighting important points and such, but the content was still the same. He had feared that he wouldn't be able to track them down again. It had taken him long enough the first time. Castiel wasn't very in tune with the regular witchy shopping spots. He looked at each book in turn, stacking them up nicely when he was finished until suddenly his heart stopped and he wasn't sure if he was breathing. He couldn't quite believe that he was looking at Madame La Bette's original print of her official potions experimentation notes. He knew that there were only fifteen printed in the world, but there just hadn't been any more room in the box. "Thank you," he exclaimed again, this time getting up to give Bobby and Dean the tightest hugs that he could manage.

Bobby tensed against the touch with a 'yeah yeah yer welcome' and Dean chuckled, leaning into the touch, even though Castiel pinned his arms so he couldn't really return it. Dean finished eating and stood. 

"So you're gonna take over the class I assume?" 

"If that's the deal, that's the deal," Dean confirmed, putting his dishes in the sink. He turned to Castiel. "I'm leaving in the morning to teach Bobby's Auto class at the high school. I'll teach the class during the day, he'll teach you during the day." 

"Then when the doofus is done, he'll come back and train you in all the... other stuff." 

"Other stuff?" Castiel asked distractedly, having started reading the book in his hands.

"Shit witches don't get trained in," Dean confirmed, plucking the book out of his hands and snapping it shut with one hand. "If you're going to be my witch you're going to know how to defend yourself without magic. I can't always rely on my familiar form, like when we're in public, just like you aren't always going to be able to rely on your magic." He handed him back the book, his long fingers grazing Castiel's as he released his grip on it. Dean swallowed and cleared his throat. "Fists, guns, knives, the works." 

"Well, if you girls are gonna stay up and paint each other's toe nails, I'm going to bed. Get some sleep tonight, Novak, I don't tolerate late starts." 

Castiel tried to pretend that he hadn't licked his lips and gazed after Dean's hand after being handed the book again. 

"Good night, Bobby," Castiel said, shaking his head a bit to clear it, "I'll try not to disappoint." He watched as the older man walked away, leaving just himself and Dean in the room. He caressed the cover of the book not even realizing he was doing it as he looked up at Dean with a smile. "I guess my bar fighting does need a little work, doesn't it?" he joked.

"Don't get me wrong, I was impressed," Dean said closing the distance between them so he was looming over the shorter man, tracing his finger up the line of his throat to his chin. "But you lack control, something that, lucky for you, I happen to specialize in." 

Castiel swallowed audibly, lips parting on instinct as he looked up at Dean. "Lucky me indeed," he murmured.

Dean leaned down so their lips weren't exactly touching, but they could still feel each other’s mouths, breath, the heat of their lips. "Your training starts now," he said with a wolfish grin before turning and heading toward his bedroom, hands behind his back. 

Castiel nearly tripped over his own legs in his haste to get up. He followed Dean, only to realize that he was still carrying the book, which he hurried to put back in the pile before walking quickly back to the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

The door had barely shut before Castiel was pinned to it, Dean's tongue diving down his mouth like he was trying to taste his soul, peeling his clothes off and pushing his shirt over his shoulders. 

Castiel stepped out of his clothes as quickly as Dean was taking them off, wrapping his arms around the larger man as soon as his hands were freed from his sleeves. He couldn't help but smile a bit when he thought about just how much this contrasted Dean's claim to specialize in control.

"You're the exception," Dean exhaled against his mouth, answering Castiel's thought. It was getting to the point where Dean didn't even know if Castiel was actually saying things, or was just accidentally projecting them to Dean. "And I'm not the one who needs the practice." He spun Castiel around and pressed his chest against the door, pinning him there. "I am going to do terrible things to you. And you are not going to make a sound, do you understand?" 

Castiel's heart raced in anticipation, but he just bit his lip and nodded, already unsure if he was going to be able to do it. If their other experiences were anything to go by, Castiel was anything but quiet.

"Good," Dean said, his teeth already sharpening in anticipation and raking them along Castiel's shoulder with a small moan. "Concentrate," He rumbled in his ear, his hands raking his nails along the insides of his thighs. "If you're in a situation where you're unable to speak, if you need to stay quiet, close your eyes, concentrate, and think of me." He moved one hand to palm Castiel's erection, moving along it in one long stroke, kissing down the middle of his shoulders, lower, lower still, over the small of his back. "I will hear you," he continued. "No matter where I am." 

Castiel's mouth dropped open in a silent moan as he leaned his forehead against the wall, already beginning to pant. He was surprised that he had been able to stay quiet for this long, though it had only been not even a full two minutes, but he nodded in response to Dean's words so the other knew he was paying attention. For now.

"As additional incentive," Dean teased. "If I hear you make a sound, I'll stop... " And with that he pressed his tongue flush between the cheeks of Castiel’s ass, running it along the length and wetting the entire surface, teasing and prodding playfully to gauge a reaction before moving on.

Castiel pressed his lips together and he squeezed his eyes shut, moans building in his chest that he wasn't permitted to release. It was torturous in the best kind of way that made Castiel want to bang his head against the wall. 

Dean could feel Castiel tense in his hands, in the best way. He pushed past the rim, breaching with the tip of his tongue, then further, exploring inside of him. One hand kneaded into the flesh of his cheek, the other still working his cock, keeping pressure everywhere he could, fighting a smile as he could hear Castiel struggling internally. 

Castiel breathed heavily through his nose, his hands clenched into fists against the wall. He could feel his nails biting into his skin and it helped keep him grounded. In all honesty, he was nearly bursting with the need to let it out. Castiel has always been vocal in most aspects of his life, and being forced to stay quiet was one of the most difficult requests anyone had ever made of him. He could practically feel his brain pulsing, everything he wanted to say and scream and moan whirling around inside.

"Talk to me," Dean demanded, dipping his tongue back inside of him. "Silently," he corrected, continuing his work enthusiastically. 

Castiel wanted to scream, but he stayed silent, trying to remember the first thing Dean had said. If you're in a situation where you're unable to speak, if you need to stay quiet, close your eyes, concentrate, and think of me. Though is was extremely hard to concentrate on anything but the feeling of Dean's tongue, Castiel tried. He shut his eyes and thought of Dean, speaking to Dean, telling him what he was feeling. /I love it when you touch me,/ Castiel thought, trying his hardest to send it to Dean, wanting him to know, /I love feeling any part of you inside of me./

Dean moaned, the words ringing through his head and forcing him to drop to his knees. "That's it," He said softly, starting to pant as his own frustration built up. He didn't want to torture Castiel, but he had to learn, had to figure out a way to ease his frustrations silently. So he listened. Calling out telepathically was never as rewarding as with your actual voice, but it helped. Dean moved his hand to use his fingers, helping to spread him open so he could dive his tongue further, lapping hungrily at his insides. 

Castiel didn't stop, he simply let his stream of consciousness fly, but was always aware to keep his mouth shut tightly. He didn't want to accidentally slip into physical words because there was no way he wanted Dean to stop. 

Dean listened intently to his litany of mewls and 'oh gods' and 'Dean's echoing through their consciousness, like spurring a horse, pressing Dean forward. He waited until he could feel that familiar tension building in Castiel, that familiar frenzy in his chest. He spun him around, hardly missing a beat before taking him down his throat, his hands moving to replace his tongue quickly. /Come for me, Cas,/ he thought, running his tongue along the length of the sensitive vein on the underside, keeping the vacuum pressure in his mouth. /Let me taste you/. 

Dean had barely finished placing the thought in Castiel's mind before he was coming, shooting down the other's throat with a silent cry echoing in his head. 

Dean swallowed him down, moving his hands to pin him to the door by his hips, drinking him with a long moan that he hummed into his skin. 

Castiel unclenched his fists, looking down to see little half moons cut into his skin from where his nails had sat. A sigh of a laugh left his lips as he looked down at Dean, running a hand through his hair.

Dean grinned, running his tongue along his fangs as he stood up, kissing along the length of his throat. "You are a quick study," he praised with that grin of his. "Your bag is over there, you should get ready for bed." 

Castiel drew Dean in for a bruising kiss. "I have a great teacher," he whispered with a smile before pushing off the wall to go get some underwear and pajama pants out of his bag. He pulled them on quickly before digging in further to find his toothbrush. "Where's the bathroom again?" 

"I'll join you," he said, swatting Castiel's butt on his way out, motioning for him to follow. 

The brushed their teeth in tandem, Dean's eyes fading and teeth dulling as he did. He kept his eyes on Castiel via the mirror as he did. 

Castiel rolled his eyes as he followed Dean to the bathroom, an idiotically fond smile on his face. He brushed his teeth quickly, spitting the excess into the sink and splashing his facing with a bit of water from the faucet before looking at his reflection in the mirror. "God, I'm turning into a hobo," he groaned, rubbing at the stubble on his cheek.

Dean leaned his face into Castiel's and nuzzled into his stubble. "I like it," he crooned before turning to lean on the sink, crossing his powerful arms over his chest. "I know that... I know..." he exhaled looking down at the floor. "Everything has changed for you in a week," he said, trying not to sound as guilty as he felt. "Your whole world is upside down. I just..." He cleared his throat and turned to look at him, an odd vulnerability in his face. "Thank you. For trusting me. For coming along. For throwing everything away to follow me. I know... I know it's hard but... I won't let anything happen to you. If you don't know anything else, know that. I will tear down cities if it means keeping you safe and there is nothing I won't sacrifice for that goal." 

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment before tearing his arms open and burrowing into the large man's chest. "If there was anyone that I was going to give up everything for, I wouldn't want it to be anyone but you," he whispered, the truth of the statement echoing in his very center, "But I will admit, this is going to become a huge problem if we're both dead set on sacrificing ourselves for the other because there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you alive."

The words knocked the wind out of his lungs and he desperately wrapped his arms around Castiel's shoulders. Dean had always been the lookout. For Sammy, for Bobby, for their father when he could. To have someone putting him first, it.... it was unusual. It was alien. He wondered if Castiel could hear how his heart had frozen for a second. When his breath finally came back it was in forceful pushes, trying to fight the emotion that welled up in him. He swallowed it down, buried it under twenty some odd years of hatred and pride. He linked his fingers into Castiel's hair, inhaling his scent and just standing there for long moments. "Come on," he said after a long while, putting on his easy smile. "You should get to bed. Long day tomorrow."

Castiel could feel some intense emotion rolling inside of Dean, but he wasn't going to push the other man to talk about it. They had both experienced a rather trying day and could do with a bit of rest. Castiel stood up on his tiptoes and dragged Dean's head down so he could place a soft kiss on his cheek before linking their hands and leading the way back to the bedroom. He kissed Dean's knuckles before letting go and climbing into his side of the bed, getting comfortable under the covers.

"Wishful thinking, I’m afraid," Dean said, leaning over him to kiss him goodnight. "No uh... 'slumber parties' as Bobby puts it. I'll be in a different room." 

"No," Castiel whined, a childish pout on his face. He grabbed onto Dean's hand and tried to pull him down onto the bed, but the giant stood firm. "Please, Dean?"

Dean swallowed audibly, his brain telling his muscles to shake his head, but nothing happening. Instead he found himself saying "Just for tonight," and crawling into the smaller bed to hold Castiel against his chest. He was going to get an earful for this. "Lord, I have a very, very dangerous weakness for you."

"And I for you," Castiel murmured, already feeling safer and more comfortable in Dean's arms, "But I think we'll make it out okay."

"We'd better," he rumbled into his ear, kissing his jaw line. "Don't be upset with me if I'm not here when you wake up."

"I promise I won't be," Castiel said with a soft smile, eyes already closed, "As long as you're here when I go to sleep."

He kissed along his throat, pulling him into his strong arms and nuzzling into the back of his head. "As you wish," he said softly, closing his eyes. 

Castiel hummed in acknowledgement, a little surprised that he was still conscious enough to listen. Before he could even finish the though, Castiel was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it was a rather nice change of pace and Bobby will forever be awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin to fall into a routine, but letting their guards down is the last thing they should be doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of sex in here as well. Desk sex. How could we not? Obviously though, there's loads of plot here too because this chapter is also huge.

Dean didn't really sleep. He should have, he knew he should have, but he couldn't. His adrenaline was still pumping, the guilt was still there, and there was something else... something in his chest... something he was trying to ignore. He laid there, holding Castiel in his arms, listening to his shallow breathing, his steady heartbeat. He stayed like that for hours, awake just in case, but concentrating on Castiel, too caught up in him to really care. When the sun started to peak over the mountains, Dean exhaled and kissed the back of Castiel's neck before slinking out of the room. 

He snatched Bobby's syllabus off the table, rolling out his shoulders and looking it over. He changed his clothes, putting his leather jacket on to brace him from the cold and walking out the door. 

"Hello, Beautiful," Dean crooned, running an affectionate hand along the Impala. "Did you miss me?"

Castiel knew when he awoke at half past eight that Dean wouldn't be there. He could feel it. He stretched leisurely, figuring he should probably get up. Bobby had said he doesn't like late starts. Castiel looked over at the empty side of the bed, only letting himself feel sad for a moment. Their little lesson from last night came back to him and a smile stretched across his face. Castiel closed his eyes and thought about Dean, focusing purely on him. /Good morning,/ he sent out, wishing there was some way to know if it had worked. Sighing a little, Castiel got up and got dressed. He had no idea what he and Bobby would be doing that day, so he just wore a regular t-shirt and sweatpants. If he needed to change then he would. 

"Let's go sleeping Beauty!" Bobby called from the other side of the door, "Soup's on and we got a lot to do today."

"Coming!" Castiel called back, hurrying to try and flatten down his hair. He wondered what Dean was up to.

\---

He was in the middle of first period when he felt Castiel talking to him and he smiled, causing one of his students to ask what he was thinking about, making him simply shake his head and say nothing, and having them get back to work. He got through his first three periods easily enough, though he was covered in grease and crap. He had taken off his button down shirt and was just wearing his wife beater since he didn't want to get everything filthy. He hadn't been expecting her to walk in. 

"I heard you were back," she said. 

Dean recognized her voice before he even turned around, his whole body tensing. He turned around, giving her an easy smile. "Lisa," he said, wiping his hands on a rag. "What are uh.... you doing here?"

"Same as you, I work here now. I teach English."

"Oh that's uh... great."

It was going to be a long day. 

\---

"Can you explain that again please?" Castiel asked, head resting on the table in exasperation. He'd been having trouble all day. He was so out of practice and everything was proving difficult. It seemed he could only do magic when he wasn't actually trying. 

"The point is to focus on your center," Bobby said again, "Gather your magical energy, and send it out in an aimed bolt rather than a destructive pulse."

"Yes I get the point," Castiel groaned, "I just don't get the practice."

"Just try again and you'll get it," Bobby pushed. Castiel stood up and sighed. This was turning into a long day.

Dean went straight back to Bobby's and could feel the frustration in the house as he entered. Bobby and Castiel were sitting at a table, Castiel with his head in his hands and Bobby trying to explain something Dean didn't quite understand.

"Troubles?" Dean asked as he came in, his shoulders, arms, and chest smeared with grease as he threw his button-down shirt onto the chair. 

Castiel looked up, a snappy retort on his lips, and fell completely silent at the sight of Dean. A pulse of desire so strong ran through him that the lamp he was sitting next to popped, immediately causing him to blush. 

"He can't do any energy focusing," Bobby said, looking down at Castiel like he was a difficult problem to solve, "But when he pictures it in his head, he can do almost anything."

"You can't teach a guy like Cas with books," Dean said with a grin, arching an entertained eyebrow at the broken lamp. 

"What are you talkin' bout, idjit?" Bobby sneered. "He reads faster'n anyone I know."

"Just..." he grinned, wiping his hands off on a rag, his eyes settling on Cas. "Trust me on this." 

Bobby looked between them. Obviously skeptical.

"Leave the books," he said, motioning his head for them to follow him. "Meet me out back." 

Castiel blushed lightly as he stepped around the glass shards to follow, confused as to what was going to happen.

Bobby and Cas made their way out to the abandoned back lot and Dean trotted out afterward with a box in his hands. 

"What’s the matter with you?" Bobby sneered. "You trying to get him killed?"

"Would you just trust me?" Dean said, cocking an eyebrow. He turned to Castiel and took one of the blades out of the box. "These are double sided throwing knives," he said, turning one over in his fingers. "If ones coming at you, all you can do is dodge. There's no way to catch them without getting cut. There's only one way to stop them."

He hurled the knife over his head at Bobby, and it spun and barreled toward him. Bobby put up a hand and froze the blade in the air before letting it fall to the ground. Dean made his way to Bobby and handed him the box. "What are you stupid?" Bobby said, snatching the box out of Dean's hands. "Some familiar you are, he's not ready for this. If you're trying to kill him just do it outright." 

"You're not going to throw them at Cas, Bobby," Dean said, making his way to the other side of the lot. "His self preservation is unfocused at best, if he has any at all." He put his hands behind his back. "Bobby throw them at me."

"What are you gonna do? Talk them into not stabbing you?"

"Just, shut up," Dean said with a roll of his eyes, turning to Castiel. "Cas," he said. "I don't have magic like you. There's nothing I can do to stop those knives when Bobby launches them at me. I'm not going to duck, I'm not going to dodge. You're going to have to protect me, or I'm gonna get messed up."

"What?" Castiel exclaimed, eyes wide with worry, "Dean, you could get hurt, I'm not good enough yet!" It seemed that no one wanted to take his opinion into account. Bobby muttered something about idjits before picking up a knife and aiming it at Dean. 

"Bobby please don't," Castiel begged, looking between the two men. Bobby certainly looked hesitant, but he seemed to take Dean's instructions more to heart than Castiel's pleas. It almost seemed to happen in slow motion. The knife went flying, turning tail overhead in the air straight for Dean's face. He made no show of moving. 

"Dean, no!" Castiel yelled, reaching has hand out and squeezing his eyes shut. There was a heavy silence. Castiel peeked his eyes open and saw the knife hovering an inch away from Dean's face.

Dean smiled and plucked the knife out of the air, turning a victorious smile at Castiel, waving the knife triumphantly.

Bobby kept mumbling. 

"My god," Castiel said, voice shaky, "Never do that to me again, you asshole." He could feel his hands trembling.

"Hey," he said, dropping the knife and taking him by the shoulders. "It's okay, Cas, deep breaths. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't know that you would succeed." He lowered his head so he could look straight into his face. "Cas. I believe in you. You just have to believe in yourself."

Castiel let out a long shaky breath, lifting his eyes to look at Dean. "I don't understand where you're getting this confidence," he said with a small smile on his face.

"Cas... if I know nothing else about you, it's that you come through when it's important. You said to me that there wasn't anything you wouldn't do to keep me alive." He exhaled. "We have about a year window where we are vulnerable. The longer we're bound the stronger we're going to get and the harder we're going to be to separate. That's why I'm keeping you hidden, Cas. People know I'm bound, they could probably feel it for miles. They know they have a small window to try and kill you to get me unbound because it'll only get harder with time." He stood his full height and put his hands on either side of his face. "People are going to be coming after you, and I'm going to be jumping in front of bullets or bolts of lightning or whatever to keep you safe. Don't do this because I'm telling you to, don't do this because you want to be powerful, do this because if you don't, this story ends with me dying for you the way my dad died for Bobby." 

"I know, I'm sorry," Castiel said softly, "I'll try harder. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know," Dean said with a small smile, clapping his hand on the side of his face affectionately. "You don't need to try harder. You just need the right exercise. You're a learn-by-doing type. Don't get discouraged. You're doing great."

Castiel leaned into the touch, a fond smile on his face as he nodded a bit. 

"Well I think I'm done with my teachings for today," Bobby coughed, looking at them for a moment before turning to go back into the house. 

"I think this is the part where you teach me to win bar fights and shoot outs," Castiel chuckled.

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel’s forehead once Bobby was gone. "We will go to the range this weekend. For now we will start with fists."

He started off teaching defense mostly, elbows in, arms right, protect your kidneys, etc. He taught him the best ways to escape every hold Dean could think of, and would praise him heavily when he did it right, smiling and moving on. He was trying to demonstrate how to throw someone, so he would do it to Castiel to demonstrate, but wouldn't actually throw him, catching him in gentle arms before he hit the ground then asking if he understood. Then he would switch their positions and have Cas try to do it to him. 

"Remember," he said, grabbing him around the shoulders from behind. "Throw with your shoulder not your back."

Castiel had a doubtful look on his face. How was he supposed to throw a tree like Dean over his shoulder? He would probably have better luck swimming down to touch the Titanic. Nevertheless, Castiel took the stance that Dean had shown him. He knew he was never going to get it if he kept thinking that he wouldn't get it, so he tried to think more positively. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Wait... or did that mean that it would be all the more difficult to actually make Dean fall? Castiel shook his head a little, trying to dislodge the negative thoughts and tried to focus instead on how he would be rewarded if he could actually do it. Taking a deep breath, he checked his stance, took measure of the way that Dean was holding him and what would be the best way to go about actually flipping him. "Here we go," Castiel muttered, using his own weight and momentum to use Dean's bulk against him. He shut his eyes, and focused on using his shoulders. Moments later, a thud shook the ground at his feet and Castiel opened his eyes to see Dean on the ground in front of him. A bright, disbelieving smile stretched across his face. "I did it," he said, disbelief clear in his voice, "I actually did it. You're huge!"

Dean didn't have the heart to tell him that he'd kind of jumped and thrown his weight a little, just in an attempt to keep Cas from hurting himself not because he didn't think Cas could do it. Dean looked up from his back, laying in the dirt with a grin on his face. "I told you," He said, raising his eyebrows. "You really have to stop doubting yourself. You're so much stronger than you think you are."

"Anyone else would make it difficult for me," Castiel pointed out, moving to straddle Dean's abdomen while he was still laying down, "But at least they won't be as big as you." The thought of people coming after him and trying to hurt him was pretty terrifying, but if it was for Dean he knew he could do it. He had to. He wouldn't let Dean get hurt.

Dean swallowed a nervous breath. Keep it together. His hands naturally fell on Castiel's knees, sliding up his thighs. "We should uh... Bobby's food probably by now." He shook his head out. "I mean dinner. Bobby probably dinner by now for us." God damn it. Concentrate. He really should have had the presence of mind to be worried about Castiel's power over him. Generally he was able to keep his cool but he'd been distracted by being thrown.

"Did I give you a concussion?" Castiel teased, leaning forward to kiss the skin just below his ear. He trailed down to the underside of Dean's jaw. "Maybe you need some," Castiel dragged his nails down Dean's sides, "medical attention." He knew that they probably shouldn't be getting too intense in Bobby's backyard, but he couldn't help but have a little fun.

Dean's breath shot out of his lungs and that same possessive light started returning to his eyes, giving him away rather obviously. His hands unconsciously trailed up Castiel's sides. He swallowed and concentrated on formulating the sentence in his head. "As much as I would love nothing more than to take you apart piece by agonizing piece, judging by the way you like to howl my name, I worry about the neighbors sending the police."

Castiel couldn't stop the small smirk when he saw Dean's eyes begin to glow. He sat up, placing his hands over Dean's as he arched his back, circling his hips once hard as he threw his head back, biting his lip. He squeezed Dean's hands before he was off him like a shot. "I guess you're right," he shrugged, an evil smile on his face as he began walking back towards the house.

Dean stayed in the dirt for a few minutes, flexing and un-flexing his hands, chewing on his bottom lip, smiling maybe despite himself. He was still rather pent up from satisfying Cas last night without any release of his own, he supposed he was easily riled. He ran his hands through his hair. "What have I gotten myself into?" He said with a small laugh before picking himself up out of the dirt, draping his arms over his knees before standing up and heading into the house. Two could play at this game. 

He walked inside, the smell of food making his stomach growl. He was still covered in oil from work and then dirt from working with Cas so he ducked into the bathroom for a shower. A cold one. He shaved the few days’ worth of beard off his face afterward and stepped into some pajama bottoms. They had obviously been Sam's pajamas because the elastic on the waist was completely gone so they hung low, probably too low on his hips. The lines of his pelvic bones standing out obscenely over the top of the pants as he soothed his face with aftershave. He thought about putting a shirt on, but considering Castiel's teasing, he decided against it. 

He didn't bother to dry himself so his hair dripped water down his still wet shoulders and chest as he made his way back into the kitchen, rolling out his sore shoulders. 

Castiel figured that he could shower after dinner and had instead began helping Bobby with the last bits of making dinner. He set the table for the three of them, making general conversation with him as he did. At least, until Dean came out from his shower. Castiel froze in mid placement, his mouth going dry, lips parting. Behind him he heard Bobby let out a curse and he turned to see that the fire on the stovetop had exploded into a three-foot column of fire. Luckily, Bobby had been on the other side of the kitchen in the first place. Castiel focused as hard as he could on forcing the fire back down. It took a minute, especially with knowing that Dean was behind him looking like that. 

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, eyeing the scorch marks that the fire had left behind.

"What the hell were you thinking about?" Bobby yelled, taking the food off the stove before turning to look at Castiel. The witch blushed hard, opening his mouth to try and explain before shutting it. 

Dean bit his bottom lip victoriously, grinning as he did before picking a piece of ground beef out of Bobby's skillet, earning him a slap on his wrist. 

"Yeah, take it easy, Cas," Dean taunted, putting the morsel in his mouth and slowly dragging his finger out of his mouth. "That active imagination of yours is going to burn the house down." 

"You're dripping on my floor," Bobby grumbled. 

"God forbid I mess up your pristine fake wooden floor."

"Save the sass. You wouldn't know real wood if it bit you in the ass."

"Now, there's an idea," Dean said with a laugh, eyes falling on Castiel before bending into the fridge to get them all drinks. 

Castiel's eyes narrowed as he looked at Dean, his face still red. So he wanted to play it this way, did he? Well, Castiel could play that game. /God, I love it when you look like that,/ Castiel projected at Dean, his face giving away absolutely nothing as he straightened the plates on the table. /I can almost imagine you fucking me over this table,/ he went on, refusing to look at Dean as he did, /Filling me up and stretching me out as you fucked me, claimed me, bending me over./ He walked into the kitchen and began to help Bobby, who was still grumbling, serve up the food, still avoiding Dean's eyes. /I could make you lie down on the table so I could ride you, really show you what I can do as I take your cock./ 

Dean fumbled the three glass bottles of beer in his hands and almost dropped one, but managed to pull it together before it crashed onto the floor. He cleared his throat and willed with every ounce of power he had for his eyes not to light up as he placed the drinks on the table, circling the table like a wolf around prey. He waited until Bobby turned around to continue cooking to press up behind Castiel, possessive hands on his hips. /You started this/ he thought, exhaling a hot breath along the side of his throat, his lips feather light on his skin. /But I promise you that I will finish it./ When Bobby turned back around Dean was already away, helping him plate the taco meat and condiments before he sat down. 

Castiel bit his lip, eyes fluttering closed as Dean's warm body pressed him into the edge of the table, barely suppressing a whimper when it was gone. He managed to pull himself together before Bobby came over to the table. /I'll hold you to that,/ he projected, still avoiding Dean's gaze. He didn't want to risk getting caught in it. Bobby would definitely notice that. "Thank you for cooking for us," Castiel said with a small smile, "It smells delicious." 

Dean couldn't help but laugh, but when Bobby asked what was so funny, Dean shook his head and waved a dismissive hand. Bobby asked about Dean’s class and he regretted teaching seniors since the girls were 'like vultures' always circling him the 'new hot teacher'. Dean neglected to mention Lisa. That wasn't a conversation Dean wanted to have. At least not with Cas.

Castiel chuckled. He would've suggested telling them he wasn't really into girls, but that would create a similar problem with all the budding gay boys. "Try wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, or a bag over your head," Castiel suggested, a teasing smile on his face. He'd never really had that problem and he found it pretty amusing that Dean had a bunch of hormonal girls lusting after him. /Wouldn't it be hot to fuck over your desk?/ Castiel thought, catching Dean's eye with a playful smirk.

/First of all, you are in danger of getting yourself tied up. Second, I'm a glorified mechanic I don't have a desk./ Dean said raising only his eyes to Castiel’s before continuing to eat. /But I have one downstairs so don't tempt me/.

/Maybe I want to tempt you,/ Castiel shot back, eating as if nothing was happening. 

"Seems to be very quiet," Bobby coughed, looking between the two of them, "Do I want to know what you guys are discussing?"

"Furniture," Dean said without hesitation, a boyish grin on his face while he ate. The meal went by pleasant enough after that, the three of them chatting Castiel and Dean sharing brief moments of eye contact that practically sent fire across the table. Once they were done, Castiel excused himself for a shower and Dean headed downstairs to root through the cellar by the panic room before finally finding his father's old journal and flipping through it. 

Castiel took his time in the shower. It had been a long day and he could use some relaxation. The warm water worked out the stiffness in his shoulders that he'd had with him since he couldn't do the first thing Bobby had asked of him. He dried off leisurely, not really worrying about the time or anything. He knew he shouldn't be so at ease, especially since people were most likely still trying to figure out where he was. It was just so easy to fall into this lull of security with Dean so close to him in the house of a well practiced witch. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants and left the bathroom in search of Dean.

Dean flipped through his dad's journal with an affectionate smile, happy to learn that Bobby was a rather huge pain in the ass when they had bonded. He was trying to find exercises that would help Castiel as he flipped through it. He had his legs propped up on the desk and leaned back in the chair as he read when he heard the patter of Castiel's shoe-less feet coming down the stairs. "Hey," he said, not looking up from his reading. "How was your shower?"

"Just what I needed," Castiel said with a happy sigh, "I was just so frustrated. It irritates me that I basically can't do anything unless it's life or death." He puttered around the basement looking at old furniture and dusty knick-knacks that no longer have a home in the main house. There were a few photo albums sitting in a box and Castiel pulled one out to take a peek. He was curious as to when exactly Dean came to be as large as he was. 

"My dad says Bobby had similar issues," Dean said waving the journal. "But they were a lot younger when they bound. You've just been out of the game a lot longer. Bobby will probably start working out with you in the backyard. Making you levitate plates and throw things, probably get you to focus your energy on items rather than reading. It'll get better. It's only been a day."

"It's just... I know I used to be pretty good at least and not being able to do anything makes me angry," Castiel said with a slight scowl. He held himself to very high standards and beat himself up when he didn't meet them. It was a strange feeling for Castiel, failure. "I hope you're having more fun with your days," he teased lightly, "Tell me, how are those lusty girls?"

"My days at jailbait junction are long," he said with a laugh. "Lots of hot little seniors shaking their shoulders at me like I'm just some animal who can't control himself." He laughed. "They have no idea," he said, flipping to the next page. "But Ben is there now and that's... it's good to see him."

"Ben?" Castiel asked curiously, putting down the photo album so that he could look at Dean.

Dean's head snapped up, trying not to panic. "Oh. He uh... a kid I used to... know." He cleared his throat and returned to the book. "My dad has a few exercises in here that might be able to help you. I'll show them to Bobby."

Castiel walked over and pushed the book down into Dean's lap so that he could look into the large man's eyes. "I can feel you panicking," he said quietly.

Dean smiled and leaned back in his chair with an exhale, raising one eyebrow defiantly. "I'm going to regret teaching you how to do that." He said, putting his feet on the ground and tossing the journal onto the desk. "He was going to be my son," he admitted, running his hands over each other nervously. "I was... seeing his mother... Lisa." Dean laughed, running his hand over his face. "He's really a great kid, and despite my best efforts it seems he's taken after me anyway. Playing football... hates math." he laughed again before looking up at Cas. 

Castiel sat himself in Dean's lap with a smile, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. "That's adorable," he said, laughing a bit, "Is he happy to see you again?" He couldn't be angry. Why would he be? He knew what it was like to have a less than stellar father figure, and it seemed that this boy didn't have one at all. The fact that he had Dean made Castiel smile.

"Yeah..." Dean said with a grin, leaning back to let Castiel in his lap. "Ran into my arms like it hadn't been five years." he laughed. "You should see him, he's tall for a freshman. Smart as a whip too, which was obviously Lisa's influence. She teaches English there she was... oddly excited to see me considering the circumstances."

"Sounds like you really love him too," Castiel said with a little poke, smile easy and teasing, "And maybe she's just happy to have you back in his life. Father figures are rather important." He refused to look into it any further. He couldn't let himself get jealous. Though... maybe he would stop in one day with some lunch or something. Just to establish himself as 'in picture'.

"He's hard not to love," he said with a laugh, running an idle hand up Castiel's back. "I hope that's all it is," he added. "It was only a matter of time before she figured out she was too good for me. I don't hold a grudge that she eventually figured out what I knew from the beginning." He moved his head back and forth. "The turning into a giant dog didn't help either."

Castiel let out a laugh. "Well, I think it's pretty cool you turn into a giant dog," he teased, fingers running through the short hair at the nape of Dean's neck. 

"And I think it's pretty cool that you make things explode because you can see my hip bones." he teased back, kissing Castiel's shoulder. 

Castiel turned bright red and rushed to hide his face in Dean's neck so that he couldn't see. "Shut up," he mumbled, "Don't act like you don't know you're hot and you're using it against me."

"I know that you think I'm hot," He teased, nuzzling the side of Castiel's head. "And don't you act like you do not share the same power over me."

"The whole world thinks you're hot," Castiel muttered back, words still muffled from where he sat squishing his face into the crook of Dean's neck, "And at least you're not super obvious and making things blow up and burning the house down."

Dean laughed happily, wrapping his hands around Castiel's waist and exhaling through his nose, leaning his face on his shoulder and closing his eyes. Life was so different now. He never thought he would be this content in being bound, though he hadn't gotten a good night sleep since the night they bound, too caught up in protecting him and making sure he was aware of everything. He could get back to sleeping regularly when Cas was safe. 

"I'm glad you're happy," Castiel said suddenly, sounding far more serious, "I was really worried at first, you know after all the sex. I knew that you wanted to stay free and you hated the idea of being bound, but I'm just... I'm glad you're okay with it now."

Dean smiled, kissing Castiel's shoulder. "Sex aside, I think I might have bound to you eventually even if we hadn't been in a life or death situation."

"But I'm so..." Castiel paused, trying to think of the right word, "Meh." He wasn't the great, but he wasn't that bad either. He was mostly nice, but could be a huge asshole. He wasn't very strong and he couldn't do very much. He was just... meh. 

"Cas, you kicked in your front door so that you could save the life of a dog. If power was what I cared about, I would have bound with Michael. You are kind and compassionate and when you laugh your whole face lights up and the corners of your eyes crinkle and when you blush you blush all the way down to your chest and there isn't anyone else like you in the world." He finished rambling and shook his head. "I just wish you could see you the way I see you. I wish you knew how unique you are. How different." He exhaled and tucked his face up into Castiel's neck next to his ear, kissing him a few small, passionate times. "You are everything I never knew I needed."

Castiel sat there, eyes wide, speechless. He pulled back to look into Dean's eyes, searching them for the sincerity that he already knew would be there. He could feel his heart bursting in his chest and he pressed his lips together to keep from saying anything idiotic. "God, you're perfect," he finally muttered, grabbing Dean's face and dragging him in for a kiss.

Dean made a small 'mmf' noise into the kiss before obliging Castiel. It wasn't so much passionate as it was tender. It wasn't the kind of kiss that lead to loud sex, but the kind of kiss that made his chest ache. It was full of all the emotion he couldn't get his dumb brain to turn into words, small, desperate, and slow. He tried to let his lips translate the deep ache in his chest, the pure, unadulterated devotion Dean felt for Cas even after the short weeks. He was never very good at words, so he hoped it translated. 

Castiel felt like the breath had been sucked out of his lungs. He felt such an influx of emotion and intensity that he couldn't help but try to return it with every fiber of his being. Everything that he was getting from Dean he wanted to be able to convey that he felt the same a hundred times over. There was just something that Castiel felt irrevocably drawn to and he couldn't fight it even if he wanted to, which he didn't. Three words bounced around in his skull, but he refused to say them and wouldn't even let them form into a real thought that Dean could read.

When the kiss finally broke Dean stayed still, exhaling his breath against Castiel’s mouth and looking up into his impossible blue eyes. "We should uh," he licked his lips and swallows down a breath. "We have to be up early."

"You're right," Castiel said with a mischievous smile, "I guess bending me over this desk can wait until tomorrow, Mr. Winchester." He gave Dean a quick peck, his smile playful as he moved to get off Dean's lap.

Dean laughed. "What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't make you wait every once in a while?" He followed Castiel up and, as he promised, held him until he fell asleep, but was gone before he awoke. 

It went like that for a few days. Dean would be up with the sun, teach, use his free period to work out, skip lunch to avoid Lisa. He had a sneaking suspicion she was going to try and take him back and that caused all sorts of internal conflict he'd rather not deal with. It was Friday when Dean was utilizing the gym for the period before lunch. Using the bench press and pull up bar while a little chorus of senior girls watched quietly from the stands. He had stopped trying to get them to leave days ago so he decided to just ignore them.

\---

Castiel had been making progress. It was slow and annoying, but it was progress nonetheless. Finally, Castiel demanded a break. He had been working nonstop the past few days, during school with Bobby and after school with Dean. Bobby finally gave in and told him that they could be done for that day, and that he had things to do anyway. Castiel gave him a brilliant smile and dashed off, grabbing the lunch he had made Dean that morning. Though he didn't want to, Castiel felt a little threatened by Lisa. She could offer Dean things that he couldn't and it made him uneasy. He walked over, figuring he had time since the period before Dean had lunch had only just started. When he got to the school he acquired his visitor's pass and was told that Mr. Winchester was usually in the gym at that time. Following the signs on the wall, Castiel made his way there. He stood in the doorway for a minute, watching Dean and chuckling when he saw the little group of girls watching as well. 

"Nice show you're giving," he teased as he walked over, "I'd offer to spot you, but I'm pretty sure that's more than my body weight that you're lifting."

Dean laughed before letting the bar drop back onto the bench press and sitting up, draping a towel around his neck and standing. "I'm surprised Bobby let you go," he said panting, sweat beading and dripping down his chest. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, beaming a smile that made the girls burst into a fit of whispers.

"I wanted to have lunch somewhere that wasn't that house," Castiel said, an easy smile on his face, "You know I haven't left since we came?" He tried not to blatantly check Dean out, but he couldn't help himself from a quick once over. /You look fucking hot. No wonder you have an audience./

/Don't start/, Dean projected, leveling his eyes at Cas in playful caution and reprimand as he drank. "I hadn't thought I that," he added, returning to the conversation. "I'm sorry I haven't taken you out in the town or anything." 

"We've all been busy," Castiel said with an easy shrug, leaving out the part where they were currently fearing for the other's life, "But now you're having lunch with me before I go completely stir crazy."

"Sounds like a plan," he said with a smile as he turned toward the shower looking over his shoulder as he did. /You know I can't say no to you./ 

He turned the shower on and just stuck his head under the stream quickly to let the glorious cold water cascade over him so he wasn't so offensive smelling. He turned it off and shook the water out of his hair before lifting his hands to push the water back over his head and down his neck, his muscles flexed from working out as he did it. He thought the girls in the stands were going to faint, but it was worth it once he saw Castiel's face. He grinned rather teasingly as he approached Cas. "What did you bring me?"

It took Castiel an embarrassing amount of time to even register that Dean had spoken to him. He was too caught up in staring. He knew for a fact that if he had been a student, he would be in those stands as well. "N-Nothing much," Castiel stuttered, face a little pink when he saw Dean's smirk, "Just the king of all sandwiches."

Dean laughed and motioned his head for Cas to follow him so he could head toward his classroom, probably the only place they'd have privacy. "You're so transparent," Dean teased once they were out of earshot. "You might have been one of those girls from the size your eyes got." He chuckled, elbowing him playfully as they walked.

"I'm actually a little jealous if that's what they get to see everyday," Castiel answered, shoving Dean back playfully.

"I can give you a private show," Dean offered. "You can lie down under me while I do push-ups," he teased as he opened his classroom and went in.

"Why Mr. Winchester, I never!" Castiel exclaimed, a mock scandalized look on his face.

"Yeah right like you wouldn't love it," he teased. He pulled up two of the students’ stools next to a workbench so they could eat.

"I don't think it's possible to dislike sex with Dean Winchester," Castiel said very matter-of-factly as he unpacked the sandwiches he had made for Dean and himself.

Dean laughed a little as he began to eat. "Thanks for doing this Cas," he said with a mouth full. "I'll take you hiking or something this weekend to cure your cabin fever." 

"You want to take a city boy out hiking?" Castiel asked, eyebrows raised, "Some people just want to watch the world burn. You have to carry me when I inevitably fall and break my ankle."

Dean laughed. "If you're lucky maybe I'll let you ride me." He raised his eyebrows playfully. 

"I think you meant to say if you're lucky," Castiel said, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

Dean laughed before his expression dropped. He cleared his throat and quickly put his shirt on just in time for Lisa to come through his door.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, her chocolate curls swaying in the doorway. "I didn't know you had a conference," 

"No, Lisa, it's fine," he said with a laugh waving her in. "This isn't a conference. This is Castiel. Castiel, this is Lisa. We were just having lunch."

"Oh, is this why you never have lunch with the rest of the teachers?" She laughed and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Castiel, I'm Lisa Braeden. I teach English."

Castiel quickly swallowed his food and wiped his hands on a napkin before standing and shaking Lisa's hand. She was pretty. Actually rather beautiful. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a small voice told him that he was right to be worried. He tried to shake it off and pasted on a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you as well, Lisa," he said happily, "Castiel Novak. I'm..." he paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say, "working on my studies." Not entirely untrue. Sure, he wasn't actually in college, but he was most certainly learning with Bobby. Besides, he couldn't tell her he was unemployed and uneducated. He might as well just dim the lights and lock the two of them in the room.

Dean laughed. "Don't be so nervous Cas. Lisa, he's my witch."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you're... ooohhhhhh." She smiled nervously. "You said you never wanted a witch."

"Yeah well..." He settled his eyes on her face. "People change." 

Her cheeks grew rosy before she cleared her throat. "Well, it's nice to meet you. You must be something extraordinary for Dean to trust you so much."

"Oh no," Castiel said with a nervous chuckle, his own cheeks growing pink, "It was... well, long story short, it was an interesting situation without many options." He looked down at his hands for a moment before glancing up again with a small smile. He felt out of place and more than a little inadequate. Dean could have bonded with someone like Lisa, and yet chose not to and was instead forced into bonding with Castiel. 

"I never did understand all of it," Lisa said with a laugh. "The first time Dean told me he could turn into a dog I thought I was going to need to have him committed." 

/Lisa's not a witch/ Dean projected, only picking up bits and pieces of what was going on in Castiel's frantic brain. 

/Doesn't change the fact that she has her life together,/ Castiel shot back, /Marriage could be considered a bond./

"Well, I met him as the dog first so it was a bit hard to not believe him when he shifted in front of me," Castiel said with a smile that felt fake on his face, "I couldn't feel his pulse, so I didn't know until he did."

"Pulse?" Lisa asked. 

"Unbound witches can usually feel this... vibration around unbound familiars. It's complicated," Dean explained, though his face had grown incredibly severe. 

"Oh, I see..." She said with a laugh. "Dumb civilian here. You met him when he was dog?"

"I had been hit by a car. He saved my life. It wasn't the last time either." 

"Sounds exciting," she said, putting a hand on her chest. 

"And romantic," Dean added, pulling Castiel's stool so that Dean could put a kiss on the underside of his jaw. Lisa went white and Dean didn't particularly care. 

"Oh... Oh I see," she cleared her throat. "Well, now I feel like I’m interrupting. I just wanted to come by and invite you to Ben's game tomorrow night. He'd love it if you were in the stands. You should come too."

"That sounds fun, thanks Lisa," Dean said with a smile, waving her out of the room as she left before settling his severe gaze on Castiel. 

Castiel could feel himself becoming redder as the two of them spoke, and he nearly combusted when he felt Dean's lips against his skin, Lisa staring right at them with a stricken look on her face. He could feel Dean boring holes into the side of his head with his eyes, but Castiel didn't look at him, choosing instead to take a huge bite of his sandwich. When Dean didn't stop staring, Castiel look down at his hands on his lap. "Yes?" he asked, still not turning his head.

"Why... Why would I marry Lisa?" he asked simply, referring to Cas talking about marriage being a bond. 

"Because she's beautiful and she could give you children should you want that and she already has a kid that you love and she isn't a broke college dropout who's life is probably going nowhere," Castiel mumbled, picking at his nails. Actually meeting Lisa had shaken his self esteem pretty badly. Knowing that Dean had someone like her in his life... it was a little scary. Sure, he and Dean were bonded, but they weren't meant to be romantically involved as well. He could still marry Lisa if he wanted to and there would be nothing Castiel could do about it. "Because you trusted her enough to tell her you were a familiar," he whispered softly.

Dean's eyes came alight against his will. "I was going to marry her," He almost shouted. "I was going to adopt her son, of course I told her. And you know what she did? She flipped shit and told me she never wanted to see me again. I hadn't even had the opportunity to tell her that I was on the run and that powerful bad guys were after my ass and that living with me all but puts a god damn target on your back." He got up and dragged Castiel with him by his collar, leading him toward the door. He locked the door, shut off the light, and then proceeded to slam Castiel back into it so that any students walking by couldn't see into the classroom. The only light in the room was leaking in from the window or Dean's glowing eyes. 

"Listen to me," He growled, the anger in him obvious, his hands turning into fists on his shirt. "If I even catch a whiff of you thinking that way again I will level buildings. You took me in when no one else would, you accepted me for all my flaws, put up with me when I made you a target, followed me into hell and came for me when I was strapped to a wall in chains. You are the best man I know and I won't force you to agree but I will spend every day of the rest of my life proving it until you do, do you understand? You are my whole world now, bound or unbound, and I will be damned if I let anyone talk about you that way, least of all you." 

Castiel didn't think he'd ever seen Dean like this. He stared at him wide-eyed, heart pounding in both fear and worry. He had no idea how to react. No one had ever responded so strongly to him bad mouthing himself. He'd never been around people who cared enough. "I-I'm sorry," Castiel stammered, "I didn't know." He felt horrible for reminding Dean of a time in his life that had obviously hurt him. Suddenly, he smelled roses and citrus, and something that could only be described as chalk powder. Castiel recognized it immediately as a calming poultice and realized that it was his doing. As soon as he was consciously aware, the smell vanished. It seemed as though Castiel's body reacted on its own to what it perceives as a threat. Slowly, Castiel put on of his hand on Dean's and placed the other over the spot where he knew the scar sat, lining up his hand with the print. 

"My self esteem is not the best in the world," Castiel said softly, making no moves to escape Dean's grip, "I grew up being told I wasn't good enough. Suddenly hearing that that isn't true is strange for me. Since you feel so strongly about it, I will try not to continue my current way of thinking, but Rome wasn't built in a day. There will be times when I'll think I'm better than everyone, and others when my confidence will be lower than the combined IQ of half the people on MTV. Just be patient with me and please don't make any headlines. I love yo--your face not being in the newspapers." 

"Lisa abandoned me when I needed her the most," he said, his face softening. "She will live with that forever. You didn't just stay with me, you built me up, made me stronger, did everything in your power to help me when you didn't even know me. You told me once that I looked like a titan but you make me feel like a titan." He moved one hand onto Castiel's shoulder, the other to hold his face. "Never think that you are less than her. She sent me away and I didn't hear from her until five days ago when I came back. I was missing for all of thirty minutes before you started looking for me and not even a day went by before you came after me and you only knew me for three days. You are everything she failed to be, and if she can give me something that you can't then I don't want it." 

Castiel leaned in Dean's hand, reveling in the warmth and happiness such a small gesture gave him. "You still look like a titan," Castiel joked softly, trying to lighten the mood again, a small smile on his face, "I still don't understand how it's physically possible for you to exist." The height difference alone was enough to make Castiel shake his head. He turned his head just enough to place a small kiss on Dean's palm. "I'm sure she regrets it now. I would."

"You'll never have to," He said with a small smile, the light in his eyes dulling. He moved his hand to cover the hand Castiel had on his shoulder over his scar. "This is as forever as it gets, Castiel." He leaned down to kiss him, exhaling through his nose as they kissed. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me so if you had any plans for weddings with beautiful women I suggest you just cancel them now." 

"Please," Castiel scoffed, "I've been gay since I found out liking dicks was even an option when I was like fourteen." He felt a strange, happy feeling fluttering around in his stomach. He stared up at Dean, just looking at him, taking him in, eyes flickering over his face. Castiel stood on his tiptoes, pulling the larger man down the rest of the way so that he could kiss his forehead. He opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door behind them. "You might want to get that," he said with a smile, as he flicked on the lights, "Don't want to seem suspicious."

"Who is it?" Dean called through the door, leaning down to kiss Castiel's throat, forcing him to stay quiet. 

"Uh... Mr. Winchester? We're here for class."

"Lunch isn't even half over," Dean called, continuing to kiss him. "I'm glad you're so eager to learn but I have an important meeting until next period."

There was a chorus of "aw man" as the girls outside who usually came early just to hang around Dean shuffled their feet back to the quad. 

"I seem to remember you saying something about a desk a few days ago," Dean murmured into Castiel's skin, flicking the lights off. 

Castiel bit his lips, eyes fluttering closed as his head tilted back. "What, that I wouldn't mind being fucked over one?" he said bluntly. He'd honestly been thinking about it since the day that he said it, but he hadn't really expected it to happen. Not at the school at least. Maybe back at Bobby's when the older man was out buying groceries or something, but here and now? Not something Castiel had expected, but definitely not something that he wasn't totally into.

"This will be another excellent opportunity for you to practice keeping your voice down," Dean growled before covering Castiel's mouth in his, bending to lift him up by the thighs and carry him over to the workbench, reaching an arm to clear off the miscellaneous screws and tools and sending them clanking to the ground. 

/Don't act like you don't want to hear me scream your name,/ Castiel projected as they kissed, proud of himself for how quickly he'd picked it up. His hands fisted themselves into Dean's shirt, his legs clenched around his waist. 

/I've never wanted anything else so badly/ he said right back. /Next time I will make sure the entire neighborhood knows who does this to you./ 

Dean lifted Castiel to slide him out of his pants, but didn't want to put him back on the wooden workbench so he stood him up and continued to kiss him, making quick work of the buttons on Castiel’s shirt before slowly sliding off his shoulders. But he didn't slide it all they way off, he only slid it far enough down that he could tighten it around his wrists, essentially trapping Castiel's arms in the shirt behind his back. Dean spun Castiel around and, like he'd promised, bent him over it. One hand keeping a tight grip on the shirt and keeping Castiel's arms trapped, the other pressing between his shoulders blades to hold him against the flat surface.

Castiel pulled slightly against the tug of his shirt, smiling a little when it reminded him of the time that Dean had pinned his wrists and fucked him up against a wall. He turned his face to the side, his cheek leaning against the slightly cool wood of the workbench as he pushed back against Dean urging him forward. /Come on, Dean. We don’t have time for you to be gentle about it. Fuck me./ Castiel pulsed with want and desire.

The words ripped a soft groan out of him, but he made quick work of his own pants, only letting them fall around his ankles before spreading Castiel open and pushing inside of him. "Jesus," He hissed, running his palm along Castiel's leg and then up his side. /I love the way you feel/ he pushed. He sneered through his teeth, moving his free hand to weave into Castiel's hair and pull his head back. 

Castiel clenched around Dean, meeting his thrusts. /I love the way you can't even bother getting undressed all the way,/ Castiel managed to tease a bit, but that would soon be completely impossible. He was becoming less and less coherent, filled only with pleasure as he tried his hardest to keep all the moans and whimpers he wanted to set free inside.

/You-you told me to-to hurry. Oh Jesus./

He groaned, leaning down to kiss between his shoulder blades and speak softly into his ear. "Let me hear you. Really hear you. I want you to say my name." 

Castiel gave no hesitation, instantly moaning Dean's name as quietly as he could manage, chanting it like a prayer. He panted, pushing back against Dean, not caring that the wooden workbench was probably covering him in small scratches. He could heal them later. 

Dean groaned, his movements getting faster, more desperate, harder. "Oh god, Cas," he said softly, his breath coming out with small sounds of pleasure. "Oh my god you feel so good. You-you're perfect." He leaned back to stand his full height, moving his hand onto Castiel's hip to vigorously pull him back onto him. 

Castiel couldn't even think. He was lost in the complete and utter hotness of it all. Dean was fucking him over a desk in his place of work. He let fly a stream of soft praises and pleas, not entirely aware of what he was saying, but as long as Dean didn't stop he really didn't care.

Dean groaned before kissing down his back again. "Come with me," he whispered through his teeth, reaching around to stroke Castiel through it, waiting until the last possible moment to pull himself out and spill himself down onto the floor, his body jerking as he did.

Castiel shuddered, coming almost immediately at Dean's command. "I'm pretty sure it just gets better each time," he panted, body slumped over the workbench, completely sated.

"That's what I like to hear," He said softly, leaning down to put affectionate kisses along Castiel's shoulders. He caught his breath a little before pulling his pants back on, though his legs felt like weak noodles. "Jesus, it's a good thing I'm usually sweaty for fifth period." 

"And now you won't have to worry about those jailbait girls testing your control," Castiel teased, using the strength in his torso to lift himself off the table and turn around, since his arms were still stuck in his shirt. He leaned up to place a soft kiss to Dean's neck, the easiest part for him to reach. 

"Please," Dean teased back, reaching to pull Castiel's shirt back up over his shoulders and buttoning it. "If you had someone that looked like you waiting at home, there would be no such thing as temptation." There were knocks at the door again and Dean laughed, kissing Castiel's lips. "I actually need to get it this time. Try not to look so..." Dean inhaled and exhaled slowly making a small 'mm' noise. "Incredibly satisfied."

"As if," Castiel snorted, quickly pulling up his pants and buttoning them before running a hand over his unruly hair. He looked down and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the mess they'd left on the floor, but just as Dean was opening the door it vanished. Thank you, instinctual magic. He moved to sit down in front of where they had left their food, glancing up to see who was at the door.

"Jeez, Mr. Winchester, you're sweatier than usual," one of the kids said.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you work out and don't eat cake all the time," Dean teased, letting the kids in. The girls obviously all sat at the front of the class eagerly. "This is Castiel. He's smarter than all of you combined so you'll treat him with at least double the respect you pay me, understood?" 

"Yes," they all said. 

"Good, someone pass me a wrench and let's take apart this manifold." 

Castiel turned a bit pink at the introduction, giving the students who looked over at him a small nod. No one seemed to question his presence, which he found a bit odd but didn't mind it all the same. Watching Dean teach was certainly a good way to pass the time. Castiel could feel the stupid little grin on his face as he observed him helping students who were confused or answering questions. It was endearing. For a moment, Castiel felt like he must look like one of the love struck girls in the front row. He knew that his visitor's pass wouldn't let him hang around all day, so he figured he would get going after the period had finished.

Dean worked his way around the class before stopping by Castiel and nudging him playfully when no one was looking, but eventually the period ended and Dean sat next to Cas to wait for the next class to come in. "I have two more periods left. You gonna wait or head back to the garage?"

"I think I'm gonna head back," Castiel said, "I don't want to bother you all day. Besides, the walk over was nice and I'm kind of looking forward to the walk back." He scooted his stool just a little closer to Dean, now that the students were momentarily gone.

"You never bother me," he said softly, kissing Castiel's jaw quickly. "Distract me, obviously. But you're never a bother."

"Then I don't want to distract you," Castiel laughed, glancing at the door before giving Dean a quick, chaste kiss, "I'll see you back at Bobby's."

"What if I want you to distract me," Dean called after him as he walked away. 

"Hah. Mr. Winchester is that your boyfriend?" one of the students teased as he past Castiel. 

"So what if it is, Sinclair?" Dean teased back, going to the front of the classroom again. "Some of us grow tired of touching ourselves all the time." 

The rest of the kids gave an "Ooohhh burn," and Dean laughed as he turned to get his tools ready. 

Castiel could just hear the kids reacting to whatever snarky remark Dean had made as he walked away, a fond smile on his face as he shook his head. He only had a little trouble finding his way back to the main office. A beefy looking gym teacher with wandering eyes and an aggressively flirtatious smirk gave him directions, which Castiel followed as quickly as possible to get away from him. His eyes just made him feel dirty. He turned in his visitor's pass with a smile and a quick thank you before moving to head out the door. 

"Castiel!" someone called from behind, right before he pushed open the double doors leading outside. He turned to see Lisa walking towards him. 

"Lisa," he greeted with a hopefully friendly smile.

"I know this is going to seem out of the blue," she started, only fidgeting slightly, "But has Dean told you anything about me?"

"Nothing much," Castiel lied with a shrug, "Just that you dated for a while and that Ben is really important to him." A relieved smile crossed her face as she nodded. 

"Thank you," Lisa said quickly, curls bouncing as she turned to walk back to her classroom, "It was nice meeting you!" Castiel gave her a small wave, the smile dropping off his face as soon as he turned around. She still made him feel a little bit uneasy.

It had gotten a bit hotter than when Castiel had originally set out, making the walk a little less pleasant than the first one. He took his time, looking around like he didn't the first time, reveling in this little trip beyond the garage. It really was a nice town. It seemed they had a little something for everyone. If he and Dean were lucky, they would be able to simply stay here unnoticed. It was unlikely that Michael would think to look in the same state. Castiel's comfort zone was slowly increasing, and he felt more at ease with each step. That's when he caught sight of the antique store. Castiel loved antiques. He looked both ways before quickly crossing the street and making his way inside. One small stop couldn't hurt, right? Besides, he'd still make it home before Dean.

Knick-knacks and trinkets lined the shelves, old furniture set up as if it were someone's personal living room. Closets were filled with old-fashioned dresses and shirts and everything looked as though it had a story to tell. Castiel zoomed in on the bookshelf immediately, hurrying over to take a look at their selection. Old books always had the best smell about them. He'd always found that the more damaged they were, the greater story they held. The bell tinged over the door, signaling that another customer had come in. Castiel didn't bother looking up. He should have. Hands clamped around him from behind and moments later, the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not again! Haha, no we're assholes. This is the last time though, I swear because the next chapter is the last one! I know, you're crushed, but you can expect many more stories from Valerie and I.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Michael has gained the upper hand, using Dean's willingness to do anything to save Castiel against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice short, ending chapter to wrap things up.

Dean was rather distracted the rest of his class, head in the clouds as he thought of Castiel. Then a cold feeling settled in his stomach, like a stone. 

"Mr. Winchester?" one of his students asked. "Are you okay?" 

"What? Yeah. I uh... You know what? That's enough for today. I'll see you guys Monday."

The children whooped as they gathered their things and burst out of the class. 

Dean waited until they were all gone before sneaking back behind the school, shifting, and sprinting back to Bobby's as fast as he could. 

"Bobby?! Cas?!"

"In here," Bobby called back.

Dean exhaled a relieved breath as he came in. 

"You're home early," Bobby said as he stood up. "Where's the witch? I thought he went to see you at school."

"He did. Wait, he never came home?"

"No, I haven't seen him since."

Dean felt like his whole world shrank away. He had known something was wrong. He had known. He had to find him.

\---

Castiel groaned upon waking hours later, a heavy pounding behind his eyes. His mouth tasted like peppermint and his fingertips felt like they had been dipped in jelly. He recognized the side effects of Knock Out Powder anywhere. He'd used it plenty of times himself. Castiel blinked his eyes open to find that it helped very little. Wherever he was being kept was very dark. Had he been able to wave a hand in front of his face, Castiel highly doubted he would have been able to see it. Despite this, he knew he had to take stock of the situation. He was sitting on what felt like a dirt floor with a stonewall behind him. His hands were chained together at the wrists, which had then been shackled to the wall. Castiel moved to stretch out his legs only to find that he was quickly met with another wall. The space he'd found himself in was extremely tiny. He tried to look around to see if his vision had adjusted even a little, but he found nothing. Until he looked up. A small, thin ring of light lay above him. A hole. Castiel was sitting in a hole. It was just so... medieval, but then again Michael was nothing if not a traditionalist. He could think of only one place that had a holding area like this, and that was actually the house he'd grown up in. The interior was completely normal, modern even, but it had a few nooks and crannies that went back to the dark ages. It always struck Castiel as strange, and part of him had always suspected that his older brothers had added them later rather than being an original part of the house. If he was correct in where he was being held, Castiel also knew that there was a small plug in the cover of the hole that could be removed. A plug that was just the size of the hose. Michael intended to drown him. 

/Dean,/ Castiel tried projecting, unsure if the iron on his wrists would prevent telepathic communication as well, /Dean, Michael has me but I can't say for sure where I am. I think it's the house we grew up in./ He had no way of knowing if Dean received the message, but Castiel hoped he did because he had no idea how to get out of this on his own.

Dean had looked all over the city before eventually finding his scent near and antique store and running toward it. There was the scent of a car, and a weird powder that hurt Dean's snout. He stopped dead when he heart Castiel. /Cas, thank god, are you hurt? Where are you?/

Castiel could have cried when he heard Dean's responding voice in his head. /I have a headache,/ he tried to joke a bit, /But I'm fine. If I'm correct, I'm in the bottom of a hole. Like a medieval execution./

/Jesus, you said you were in the place you grew up? Where is it? Tell me where you are so I can come get you./ Dean's heart was beating so fast he thought it might burst through his ribcage. 

/Our family likes personal touches. I'd pin this one on Michael or Lucifer. Maybe Raphael./ Castiel said, getting distracted for a moment as he tried to decide which brother would have installed an execution hole, /999 Enochian Ave. Heaven Heights, MA 12345/. Castiel could recite that address backwards if he had to. It had always been the place he'd promised never to return to.

/I'm on my way,/ Dean said, sprinting back into the garage. /Just hang on I'm coming for you/

Dean burst into Bobby's house, the older man thumbing through books for a summoning spell. 

"Bobby, can you make a reverse summoning spell?"

"What the hell are you on about, boy?"

"Like instead of pulling a person from a specific place, can you send a person to a specific place?"

Bobby was silent for a long time. "If that's how you wanna play it," He said, taking a few items out of his desk. "You think it's smart to just charge after him?"

"I don't have a choice, Bobby. I have to get to him."

"Alright, alright, go get the holy oil from the basement."

\---

Castiel heard a heavy grinding noise and he looked up to see the cover to the hole being turned and lifted. He flinched as harsh light assaulted his eyes. 

"Well is he coming or not, baby brother?" he heard Michael call down.

"Go to hell," Castiel snapped, pulling against his restraints. He suddenly wondered if it was a mistake telling Dean where he was.

"Well excuse me for being impatient, but we can't start this process without him."

"What process?" 

"Unbinding you," Michael answered simply, as if it were obvious. He replaced the cover on the hole before Castiel could answer, thrusting him into darkness once more. Telling Dean had definitely been a mistake.

\---

The ritual had been mostly simple and it launched Dean half way across the states. He was too angry to give a flying fuck about the summoning sickness or the disorientation. By the time he kicked in the front door of Michael's mansion, he looked an awful lot like the way werewolves were portrayed in movies. His eyes and teeth were canine, his nails long and vicious, his shoulders protruding in sharp corners as he filled up the door. 

"WHERE. IS HE!?" He roared through the mansion, his voice echoing through it and shaking the foundations of the house. Three witches assaulted him, but their throats left their bodies in three furious swipes as they laid and gasped on their own blood. 

"Temper, temper," Michael tsked. "You can feel it can't you? That he's alive."

Dean sneered through his teeth, blood dripping from his maw, intending on charging Michael, but the witch held a hand up, then motioned toward a lever. He flipped the switch, opening up the lid in the center of the floor. The large metal post that Castiel was chained to started to rise out of the floor, up, up, up, until it connected with the vaulted Ceiling. 

"Cas!" Dean called as the witch was lifted into the air, suspended painfully by the iron around his wrists. "Let him go," Dean sneered through his teeth, his glow in his eyes intensifying. 

This was new. Castiel had never known any suspension rig to be set up in conjunction with the execution hole. It was smart, in a way. Not only was it honestly pretty painful, but the human body couldn't breathe properly suspended like this. Castiel would have to pull himself up to let everything expand so he could take a breath. As soon as he lost the strength to do that, he would suffocate and die. So Michael didn't want to drown him, but Castiel had been pretty close. They both involved suffocation.

"I'm fine, Dean," Castiel said, the lie evident to everyone's ears. Michael just rolled his eyes.

"You were right, Castiel," he called back, keeping his eyes on Dean, "You promised that I would have to end up killing you, and here we are."

"Drop the games Michael," Castiel spit out, "If that were the case, you wouldn't have brought me here. You wouldn't have brought Dean here. You're playing at something."

"You always were very observant. Shame that it all went to waste in someone like you," Michael sighed. Castiel just glared. They stayed that way for a moment, staring each other down until Michael sighed again. "Always taking the fun out of everything," he said, shaking his head, "You see, I had always been worried that Dean would be snatched up before I could get to him. Now of course, I could just kill whomever he was bound to, but that involves paperwork and cover-ups and it's just a bother. So, I had been looking into a way to separate bound familiars and witches. Everyone believed it was impossible. Until death do them part. They were wrong." Michael looked at them both, letting that sink in for a moment. "It's ancient," he continued, "Buried under years and years of people trying to hide it and hoard it for themselves. It sounds rather painful as well, but that doesn't really bother me. I won't waste time going into logistics. The point is, you two can be separated." Michael turned to Dean, staring him down despite his ferocity. "You do it, and he lives. You don't and I let him suffocate."

"No!" Castiel screamed, eyes wide in surprise and fear, "No, Dean don't!"

Dean's animalistic features started to fade as the reality of the situation began to sink in, his eyes fixed up on Castiel hanging from the ceiling. "What... what's to stop me from just killing you and getting him down myself?" 

"You cannot kill me, Winchester," Michael droned with a sigh. "And even if you could, that column is solid iron. You'll never reach him. And once that column is in place like that, you can't get it back down without a very specific code, that I will never tell you. You haven't the time for trifles, boy. Tick tock... look at him... already struggling to breathe."

Time felt like it sat still.... his eyes fixed on Castiel, trying to find a way... any way... out. 

"Okay," He said, nodding slightly, completely returning to his human form. "I'll do it... but I want a blood pact. I want a promise in blood that he goes free afterward."

"Very well," Michael droned, removing a dagger from his belt and slicing a gash along his arm before handing it to Dean. Dean did the same, and they joined their arms, Michael incanted the vow, and it was done. Dean nodded, the apology clear in his face as he looked up at Cas. "What... what do I have to do?" 

"First... get in that familiar trap." 

Dean looked over to the painted trap on the floor that sat under a skylight. He looked up at Castiel as he struggled for breath, pleaded with him not to go through with it... but he was Dean's master... what else could he do? He had to save him. 

He stepped into the ring and immediately all the strength left his body. He collapsed onto his knees panting like he'd just ran a marathon. 

"Good," Michael praised. "Now drink this."

Castiel pulled himself up and took another deep breath, but he had to admit that it was getting more difficult. Tears stung the corners of his eyes as he looked down at Dean. He looked so weak, so powerless, so unlike whom Castiel knew him to be. He couldn't let this happen. Castiel had to save him somehow. The more he watched, the more desperate he became. 

"Very good," Michael said with narrowed eyes and a smile as he watched Dean drink the entire thing. Slowly, a pulsing ball of light began to appear in the middle of the room. It unwound itself, one end stretching towards Dean and the other to Castiel. A physical representation of their bond. It was beautiful. Castiel was so entranced by it, he didn't see Michael muttering under his breath. Suddenly, the bond snapped and Castiel had never felt more pain or sadness and despair in his life. He let out a blood-curdling scream.

Dean, too, threw his head back in a scream that shook the building. Light poured in from the skylight and engulfed Dean, even as he screamed, his throat tense as he felt like his very soul was ripped out of him. Tears streamed down his face and his arms were thrown behind him as he felt Castiel's consciousness leaving his mind. God, he felt like an entire part of himself went dark. 

When it was over he hunched forward onto all fours, sobs wracking through his chest. He looked up at Cas, the sadness and desperation obvious on his tear stained face. 

"Oh...okay... I did it..." His arms shook under his weight. "Let... let him go."

"Bind yourself to me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"N...no... that wasn't... the deal."

"How the fuck would you know what the deal was you ignorant mongrel. Bind to me and he goes free."

"I... I can't..." He said, shaking his head. "Please I can't... there's... I'm in a trap.'

Michael gripped Dean by the hair and threw him out of the trap. 

"BIND TO ME!"

Castiel pulled himself up on shaking limbs, needing to breathe after having the scream forced out of him. He couldn't do it much longer. He knew he couldn't. Michael had won. The thought alone made Castiel's blood boil. Michael had won. Dean would be forced to bind to him. Castiel would probably die anyway if they didn't lower him quickly enough. It was all over and Michael got everything he wanted. 

"No," Castiel whispered, shaking his head in defiance, tears still streaming down his face.

"What was that?" Michael mocked, "Something to say?"

"NO!" Castiel screamed, feeling as though rage had come to fill him down to his toes. He could almost feel a whisper of Dean's presence, a memory of what had been. It only served to fuel him further. The shackles around his wrists began to crack, a pure white light taking over Castiel's eyes. That was when he lost hold of himself. He zoomed down in front of Michael, eyes burning, voice echoing with the power of thousands. Wind whipped through the room as he spoke, lifting Michael into the air. "You have abused the gifts you've been given," Castiel rumbled, the floor shaking with the force of his words, "And so, you will have the gifts no more." He repeated it, like a mantra, walking in the air as firmly as if he had been on the ground towards where Michael floated. Without warning, he stuck his hand through Michael's chest, his older brother letting out a scream of his own as Castiel ripped out what looked like a ball of red light, which he then crushed in his palm. Michael fell to the ground, unconscious. The light in Castiel's eyes flickered, as if he was going out of power. Whatever had come over him deserted him in that moment and he plummeted towards the ground.

Dean got up from the floor slowly, staring up at Castiel. He was a thing immortal, like a god from the old stories. "Jesus," he said to himself, watching as he did... whatever the fuck he did to Michael. "C-Cas..." he called as the light faded. "CAS!" He called when he started to plummet. He was tired. And he was weak. But he managed to catch him and take his weight, hitting his back with a cry of pain. His chest pumped as he shook his head out to look at the witch on top of him. "Are you okay? Jesus, what was that? Are you with me? Cas, talk to me."

Castiel was out for a moment or two at the most, quickly blinking back into awareness. "The fuck?" were the first words groaned out of his mouth as he rubbed at his eyes. Nothing like that had ever happened to him before. Honestly, he hadn't really been controlling anything. It had been much more of him taking a backseat ride to whatever had decided that Michael had gone too far. Then his eyes fell on Dean. "Dean, are you alright? God, what did he make you drink? Do you feel woozy, nauseous, violent, what? I can probably fix it. What the fuck even happened?" Castiel's mouth was moving a mile a minute, and part of him wasn't even sure if he was still speaking English.

Dean sat up and wrapped Castiel in his arms as tight as he could manage. "You went fucking level up and knocked Michael the fuck out, that's what you did. Are you okay? Jesus you were up there for a long time. God, I thought... I can't feel you in my head anymore." His eyes started to well up. "We... we're unbound Cas... Cas you're not my witch anymore." 

"Hey," Castiel said with a sad smile, trying to pretend that he wasn't on the edge of tears, "Now you can be unbound like you always wanted. You don't have to stay anymore."

"Is that..." His eyes looked back and forth between Castiel's eyes. "Is that what you want? I can't... I can't hear your thoughts anymore so you need to be honest with me." 

"God, no," Castiel said with a watery laugh, quickly losing himself over to his emotions. He just felt so... empty. "I could never want you to leave, Dean. But I know that you never wanted to be bound and now's your chance to get away."

"What if we stayed unbound?" He cleared his throat and got to his feet, helping Cas to his, though they were weary. He held onto Castiel's hands in both of his. "Cas...if we stayed unbound, would you stay? If we weren't Master and Familiar would you stay with me anyway?" 

"I can't imagine life without you, Dean," Castiel said softly, a shaky smile on his face as his tears began to spill over, "I would stay for as long as you would have me."

"I told you this was forever and I meant it, do you understand?" His hands wrung on Castiel's shoulder, his jaw setting with determination. "Let this remove all those niggling little doubts in the back of your mind that I was forced on you." His eyes came alight and that familiar white light haloed his body as he used what strength he had to initiate the bond again. "I may not have chosen you then, but I choose you now." The light grew more intense and he shook Cas by his shoulders once, inhaling a breath through his teeth. "I need you to be mine. Like I need air, or-or-or water." He shook his head, his eyes aglow as they bore into Castiel's. "I love you, Cas. Bond with me."

Castiel continued to cry, but now the smile on his face was real and overjoyed. "Oh god, of course. Yes, yes!" Castiel agreed without hesitation, laying his hand over where the previous mark had lain without even thinking about it. He felt the familiar sensation of overwhelming power rushing into him, his palm being seared onto Dean's skin. "I love you too," he hiccuped, surging up to bury his face in the crook of Dean's neck as he clung to him.

Dean moved his hands to either side of Castiel's face, pulling his head up so he could kiss him, the room exploding around them as their wounds healed, like they had the first time. He kissed him like he'd been starved for it, like everything in his world depended on their lips meeting together. He moved one of his hands to the small of Castiel's back, pulling him in, deepening the kiss, trying to eliminate any and all space between them. He only broke the kiss when he had to, his teeth sharpening as his instincts forced him to mark Castiel, pulling his head to the side and sinking his teeth into the meat of Castiel's collar bone. 

When the light started to fade, Dean felt stronger than he ever had, pulling his head back and looking down at Cas as his features started to dull. He reached up and wiped the blood from his mouth, closing his eyes as he felt Castiel's consciousness swimming through his. 

He dropped his forehead onto Castiel's, panting, smiling. 

/Welcome back/

Castiel laughed, somehow still crying as he held Dean close to him. He felt as though if he let go, Dean would slip through his fingers and Castiel could not allow that to happen. 

/Good to be back. And I'm never leaving again./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add an epilogue, but this is all we wrote and I wouldn't be able to write one on my own. I might talk to her after we finish the story we're doing now about going back to add a little something.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a bad first chapter in my opinion. Since the story is finished, I'll be posting all the chapters tonight, so don't fret! The next one shall soon follow!


End file.
